Naruto and his vixens:LemonLime scenes
by Robin.exe
Summary: Lemon and Lime scenes that were originally going to be in the chapters, but were taken out at the last minute. Warning, Major Lemons/Lime scenes with Naruto and the girls. Made for fun
1. FemHakuxHinata

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! Hey guys I bet your wondering "Why is there another Hanyou Naruto?". Well lol let me explain then : ) You all know how that there have been only 2 real lemons in the story? (Don't worry, there will be more with Naruto and his girls) Well thats what this seperate story is going to be. This will have those lemons/limes that were hinted in the chapters as I never really don't think they will fit in certain chapters sometimes. So those hinted Lemons of Ino and Naruto doing it at a Green house? It will be posted here, what happen with Hinata and Haku at the hospital? It will be here and so on and so forth. So ina nutshell, if I don't find places to fit a lemon in the main story. I will post it onto here and show what would/might happen. **

**Also this is for you guys to read over and suggest ideas of your own XD I want to give some expiraments with this one, so you can suggest things of what Naruto should do with the girls, or what the girls should do to Naruto. This story will be used as a way for you guys to be able to look at when your waiting for the next Chapter in the main story. So hope I can make this work, (And yes! You can suggest any of the girls in the poll, but if there is one with Hanabi. I will have to say this, she is tooo young for lemons. Unless I can think of a way to age her forward with the fox features, without having people wait till Shippuuden. Then I will consider it) this is both Lemons and Lime so enjoy and hope this will keep you guys busy for when the next chapter gets posted XD**

**Suggestions and ideas are appriciated : ) Do not worry about this effecting the main plot XD If you want one with either, Temari, Hanabi, Anko, Fu or Yugito. Then go ahead and suggest, that chapter will not effect the main plot. Okay Enjoy! Plus sorry for some certain errors in my writing, it will be because I am new to that certain area...enjoy and have fun.**

**XXX**

Hanyou Naruto and His vixens: Scenes that were originally going to be lemons/limes.

FemHaku x Hinata Hosptial scene.

(Lime)

Looking up from the bed to the door way, admiring her purple fluffy tail that appeared over the past couple days from Naruto's constant visit and apparently him kissing her cheek before he would leave her, will cause the girl to just tighten her eyes a bit trying hard not to squeal!

"Come in Haku its open!" Hinata shouted out to the fox ear silhouette frame of the glass stain door, to revealing the light blue ear Haku opening the door smiling towards Hinata along with Hinata sharing her own smile.

Closing the door behind her and walking up to sit down on the edge of the bed, Haku's red eyes looked towards the girls purple fox tail and up to Hinata's red eyes pointing towards the tail with a questioning gaze.

"Oh Naruto…Naruto-kun haves been visiting me for the past two days, while kissing my cheek before he goes…But he hasn't come by today…" She informed Haku while lowering her eyes half way, staring down at the fisted hands that were fisting the blankets.

Haku let out a small content sigh and shook her head at the same time closing them, it was just like Naruto to be like that with Hinata or anyone who was in the hospital…But not visiting on the third day? She will have to ask Kin or Ino of what happen to the boy, cause during her walk towards the hospital…The boy looked very devastated along with not making any contact with the villagers, except for a little child who handed him the Gama frog doll.

Looking up at the hyuuga girl, she was trying to think of a way to cheer the young girl up. Then an idea came to her in an instant. Shifting slightly on the bed, with her right leg resting on the mattress she took a glance at the girl who stare back at her.

"Well…You could always ask him out on a date!" She excitedly said at the end, enjoying the now tomato faced girl who quickly brought the blanket over her head, causing Haku to hold her sides laughing at the distress hyuuga.

"Haku-chan that isn't funny! You…You know ho-how nerve-nervous I get around h-him!" She stuttered out to the girl trying her best to hide her face from the girl, only to fail that her ears were twitching badly from embarrassment of the offer.

"Oh come on Hinata? How long have you've been after the boy along with telling him how you feel…I know" she paused briefly to gather her thoughts, bringing her arm to her chest. Shifting her red eyes left and right to come up a way to continue the conversation? "I know that…Well, that Naruto and I almost you know…" she paused once again, which Hinata raise her hands up to telling her that it is understandable that her emotions were really out of control, by almost getting killed by the Duck butt boy as Naruto and Sakura have officially nickname him. Though ass was in that sentence she wouldn't dare to use words like that…Out loud of course!

"So I figure…Why not? You need some time to spend with the boy and score with him as…Ino would put it?" Haku said while rubbing the back of her head. Causing the hyuuga girl to slightly giggle never figuring that Haku will use Ino's words in her vocabulary…

"Besides if you were to go out with him, you might have more confidence to ask him for future dates as well!" Haku beamed at the end. Seeing that Hinata was now looking down in thought from what Haku had told her…She was right! If she would just ask the boy out, she will be able to have more confidence and courage to keep asking him out in the future! Though there was a problem…She usually reads novels or romance books saying and informing that usually on the first date, the two couples will share their first ever kiss!

Course it wouldn't be Naruto's first kiss since Haku had the pleasure of getting it herself and from what she told her and Ino the boy was a natural at the art of kissing, which Hinata's dreams went overdrive with all the information and showing what would happen if she was in Haku's position!

This caused the girl to blush even more, causing Haku to lower her own ears to the side of her head and tilting in confusion…"Hinata are you okay? I mean I know asking the boy will be a bit…Scary at first, but I'm sure he will" Before she could finish her sentence, Hinata quickly wave her hands left and right.

"Oh no, no Haku it isn't anything like that! It's just…Usually the couples share their first kiss on their first date…And well…" she couldn't finish her sentence and just closed her eyes tightly. Haku picking up on the distress opens her mouth in an, oh fashion then brought her hand under her chin to think through Hinata's predicament…

The girl was probably afraid of passing out on the boy and ruining what would be her first ever kiss. Normal advice won't probably help the girl, since her thoughts tend to race so fast, so un-predictable of what would happen causes the girl to get light headed. Telling Hinata to practice on kissing was out of the question, since kissing a…well stuff animal was weird in itself since it isn't a living person.

Then there was the option of kissing somebody else before kissing Naruto…But that would also ruin the moment, since Hinata wants to share their first kiss together. She will definitely agree with Shikamaru's favorite catch phrase…This was too troublesome!

Looking at the hyuuga girl, Haku decided to actually look at her appearance and attire she is wearing. Today she would be release from the hospital so she was in her usual brown jacket that went over top her black shirt with a fishnet. She couldn't help but smile with a blush on her face. Hinata surely does look beautiful even with the purple fox ears and tail that is now rubbing up against Haku's leg.

She never understood why Hinata would be nervous around Naruto or her appearance to the boy. Naruto wouldn't care what Hinata was wearing, the boy was/is infatuated to the girl ever since the academy days! Seeing Hinata looking back to the girl with a confuse stare, Haku quickly shook her head out of her thoughts.

"After getting a good look at her…She is really beautiful, probably more so than I am…Though why was she looking me over…?" Hinata thought to herself with a confuse expression, that almost made Haku wanting to hug the girl for how cute she looked.

Then let out a sigh, there was no other option of how to help the girl but to answer with…"If kissing is what you're worried about Hinata…Then maybe you could find someone you could practice with?" She suggested to the girl. Who just stare down at the bed with sadness filling her up on the inside...

Haku was right in a way, if she is going to be not afraid of kissing Naruto! She will have to practice with somebody…But she doesn't want to go to a random boy and asked him to help her practice with kissing! That would totally send the wrong message! She could make a clone of herself and transform it into Naruto…but that would just fail badly, since she will just faze through the clone jutsu…Man does she wish she could learn the Shadow clone like Naruto…

Then her red eyes travel up to the girl in front of her…Seeing how Haku had her arms under her chest that was pushing against the fabric of the shirt. Curious of how they manage to get a bit bigger than before and absent mindedly looked down towards her own to see if any changes happen to them…To only be upset that they haven't change much…Then a perverted thought along with a blush came to the girl.

"Does…Does the fox feature, alter our genes a bit?" She thought to herself and looked back to Haku, then quickly shook the thought out of her head! For one, why was she thinking like that and checking out another girl's chest! And two, why was she secretly wanting her own to get big…It was this exact reason she wears a jacket over her shirt on the account, she became an early bloomer after hitting twelve years old along with they will get even bigger by the time she hits sixteen.

"Hey Hinaaata" Haku called out to the girl snapping her fingers, causing the hyuuga to blink her eyes and look at a smirking Haku. "You okay? You kinda spaced out there for a minute…Did you had someone in mind to help you?" she asked, feeling butterflies in her stomach all of the sudden…The same she had with Naruto and it confused her very badly? Was she…Was she anticipating for something?

"Ye-Yeah, just a stupid thought came through my head its nothing Haku!" She said with slight stutter in her voice, then sweat drop at the girls glaring face that caused Hinata to just chuckle lightly, then lean back a bit from Haku leaning forward.

"Come on Hinata what is it? It's alright to tell me…" She asked slowly raising an eyebrow at the girl's rapid blushing face, which she then looked down from her in thought.

"I…It's just a stupid thought. But…was curious…If you could, if you were up…um" she tried to explained to the girl, but the words just wouldn't come out of the shy girl's mouth! She was hoping that Haku would catch on and understand what the girl was trying to ask her to do only to see that it did with Haku's face fully blushing.

"Are…Are you asking if I could help you Hinata?" Haku asked with a very shaky breath along with Hinata blushing beat red, as the girl quickly look down to the blankets and nodded her head.

"Of course you don't have to Haku-chan!" Hinata quickly blurted out while waving her hands back and forth with her eyes wide. Haku on the other hand bit her lower lip and shifted her eyes to the corner, wondering if she should help the frantic girl or not?

"_Benefits Haku, look at the benefits for Hinata…"_ She thought to herself and decided to actually get a good look at the girl. "_Slim figure…Breasts that are probably bigger than yours…Great person."_ She thought to herself as her body decided to choose on its own as the girl was leaning closer to Hinata. Who in return started to panic a bit and gulp down anything that threatening to leave her throat!

_"Oh god, oh god Haku is getting closer…Did she made up her mind?" _her thoughts were going over drive at the idea of Haku actually wanting to help out with her kissing dilemma, and surprisingly after staring at the ice user for a good period. She too started feeling funny in her stomach as she leaned forward as well.

"_She is…Beautiful and does care for Naruto a lot…"_ they both said in their heads, as Haku lean her head to the right a bit, while Hinata lean to left. Both girls, eyes slowly closing as they were getting closer and closer to each other with their breaths touching each other skins. As their purple and light blue fur tails rubbed affectionately against each other's fur.

"_I do owe it to Haku for helping me to hang around the boy…Who knows Hinata? You might like it…"_ She thought to herself as they finally made lip contact and started kissing slowly at first as they let out slight moans from touching each other. After a few minutes from kissing they separated slowly with their eyes fluttering as their blushes never left their face.

They just stared at each other with soft eyes as they look away for a brief moment, to understand what they felt from the kiss, as Hinata lightly rubbed across her lips. "_That…That was amazing…"_

_"That felt really good for some reason?"_

They both thought to themselves and looked at each other with blinking eyes, along with quickly looking away in embarrassment. Both of them started rubbing their arms up and down as they tried to come up with something to say in the awkward moment. Hinata then decided to speak up as she turn around at the same time as Haku, meeting once more into the kiss and just closed their eyes to enjoy the moment.

Moving and tilting their heads a bit as Haku slowly inserted her tongue in Hinata's mouth as the shy girl giggle lightly from the light tickles it was giving, along with making Haku giggle as well. Allowing her access, Hinata started to wrestle with the older girls tongue as they were rubbing all over on the inside of her mouth, she then panic for a bit with Haku hands going on to her arms and slowly pushing the girl down to the pillows as they were starting to really get into it as Haku smiled from the girl whimpering with pleasure. So she decided to start rubbing up and down the girls arms earning some new moans from the girl.

Hinata not wanting to be outdone decided to give the same pleasure to Haku and started doing the same thing to her by rubbing up and down her sleeved arm and felt the girl pushing forward a bit and squishing their breasts together through their cloths as they both pulled their heads away from each other and started breathing heavily.

"Haku…Do you, do you feel funny?" Hinata asked trying hard not to rub up against the older girl, as she looked to her beautiful face with their red eyes showing concern and caring eyes. Haku then lightly caressed Hinata's left cheek and smiled as her ears twitched a bit.

" I think it's because of the…The mating drive Hinata" Haku explained, lightly combing her hand through Hinata's purplish blue hair, as she let out soft sighs from the gentle touch she was doing. Hinata felt a little confuse of why the mating drive will cause the two to act like this with each other and Haku can see it in her eyes. "Well…" Haku tried to explained but the words would not leave her lips.

Hinata thinking it carefully along with letting out mews from Haku suddenly moving her upper body up and down against her breasts, even feeling Haku's tail gently wagging against her legs. She could feel both their breasts being brush against each other from the fabric and came to a surprised theory? "Ha…Haku, do you…have feelings for me?" She asked with a huge blush crossing across her nose, along with Haku freezing in place as well as blushing.

"…Do you have feelings for me?" It was an honest question and fair for Haku to ask that to Hinata, considering they both share a deep love for the blonde whisker mark boy. Hinata went through her thoughts to find the answer as she just stare intently at Haku and her staring back. After while they both felt that same butterfly like feelings they had when starring at Naruto.

Then Hinata did something she will never thought she could have courage for. She brought both of her arms up and wrapped it around the girl's neck as Haku blinked a bit and gave a smirk to the young girl. While Hinata did the same by giving her own smirk and said. "I think we both know the answer…Only if you don't mind sharing Naruto?" She asked and widened her eyes from what she just said! _"Did that came out of my mouth! What-what-what did I say that for I mean…OOOH!"_ she suddenly moan on the inside as Haku once again latch onto her lips and started making out with the girl. She could feel Haku roaming around the inside of her mouth with her tongue and let out even louder moans after wrestling with the girls tongue.

Getting her answer from Haku and Haku getting hers from Hinata, they decided to continue with the practice along with taking things a little farther. Hinata felt the girl shifting her weight a bit and lay right on top of her along with bringing both her hands underneath Hinata's head as they separated for air and started breathing heavily, along with saliva trailing from their mouths. "Oh…Haku that was…was…"

"Amazing? I have to agree, you're a great kisser Hinata. I don't know why you were mph!" She suddenly widen her eyes as Hinata brought her back down to her lips, along with now carefully taking her green kimono vest off from her. Haku then closed her eyes happily and started un-zippering Hinata's brown coat that she wore after getting told she can be release today. After successfully getting their jackets off and throwing them across the hospital room. They beamed at each other along with gliding their hands across each other's bodies, from their shoulder, to the length of their arms and back up. Then down between each other's breasts as they gave light sighs from the feathery touches, to their stomachs and stopping at their waist. "Are you sure you want to keep going Hinata?" Haku asked, as she smiled lightly as she could feel Hinata bucking slightly into her while gliding her hands near her butt cheeks.

"I…I think so" Hinata replied un-sure of what to do or where this will lead to. Nodding in agreement Haku, lean forward with passion in her eyes and started kissing Hinata once more, but this time starting rubbing her lower body into hers as she then moved her hands under the hyuuga girl's shirt, causing Hinata to hitch her breath quickly along with letting out a few mews from the light touches and then widen her eyes from feeling Haku's hand, lightly brushing against the bottom of her bra as she then used her thumbs to press into the clothing, earning a loud moan from Hinata. Haku in her lustful haze pulled away from the girl and started kissing down to her neck and whisper out.

"I envy you Hinata, you have a wonderful sized breasts" she stated while moving the thumb further up on her breasts, where she felt the nipples hardening and pushing against the fabric, while she let out a low growl of pleasure from Hinata's hands rubbing against her ass cheeks, along with gasping from Hinata being a bit daring as she brought a finger near her tail bone.

"…You really think so?" Hinata asked, while her eyes were half open with lust. She then gliding her hands from Haku's ass, to inside her shirt and up the girls brown long sleeve shirt to feeling her bra as well as smirking from the way Haku chanted.

"Ah, ah, ah" Haku panted with each rubbing Hinata made.

"Wow Haku-chan, your very sensitive aren't you?" Hinata giggle out as she for some reason loved the way Haku's open mouth and face of pleasure made her get turn on as she then squeezed the flesh cover boobs. "Oh Haku-chan you're the same size as me…Why are you envy at me?" she asked with a smirk as she told herself to hell with it, if she was going to be Bi then so be it. She kept squeezing and rubbing the girl's breasts enjoying the moans and gasps that were coming out from her mouth.

"So, you enjoy playing with my breasts huh?" Haku playfully said while she did the same to Hinata, by roughly grabbing the girl's breasts through her bra and roughing rubbing them all over the place along with licking her lips at the pleased looks Hinata was giving along with moans. "Like that don't you Hinata?" she asked with a giggle as she too was moaning and tilting her head back from Hinata increasing her tempo on hers. They were so lost with their love for each other that they didn't know how long they've been fondling each other's breasts! So much that Haku decided to pull away from Hinata and grabbed the hem of her own shirt and threw it off and into the corner of the room, as her bra covered breasts bounced slightly.

Her tail wagged happily at the sexy smile that Hinata was giving, as she decided to make a little dance out of taking her shirt off. Shifting her shoulders up and down, slowly rising the shirt over her body as Haku was trying her best to control herself, but decided against it and rip Hinata's shirt in half, causing the girl to let out a squeal and laughing fit. "Somebody's impatient!" she exclaimed while hugging Haku close to her and franticly kissed the girl into submission with both their tongues darting into each other's mouths, as their hands were rubbing up and down on their arms while going down to their wastes, then Hinata groaned out loud from Haku slipping past Hinata's pants and feeling around her panties…But then quickly pulled away and started shaking her head. "WHOA, whoa Hinata we…We need to stop!" Haku said letting out a disgruntled sigh along with feeling the hyuuga girl rising up a bit from the bed, staring at her with confusion.

"Before you ask why" she stated seeing the hyuuga girl breathing heavily, along with resting her hands on Haku's waits, as she smiled softly at the affection Hinata was giving and just caress her index finger across the girls right cheek. "As much it pains me Hinata, but I think we took the kissing a little too far you know?" she said with a slight chuckle from Hinata tilting her head slightly to the right and then search around the room with her pale eyes. Once she was done looking at the discarded clothes plus her torn shirt on the floor, she quickly let out an eep and quickly covered her face with her hands as it turned red.

"Oh…Oh kami, what, what have I done…" she asked with fear behind her voice. She couldn't believe that she was making out with a girl which she isn't complaining considering it felt really good. But if her father were to find out about this, he would flip! "_But dear kami it was awesome…"_

After getting their emotions together, and helping Hinata find another pair of her short black sleeve shirt. They were finally leaving the hospital along with Hinata getting a bit braver to asking Naruto out on that date today. Going their separate ways Hinata quickly stop, she then turn around to run up towards Haku. "Haku-chan!" she shouted as the girl with her light blue ears twitched a bit at her name being called.

"Hmm yes Hinata?" she was about to asked what was wrong, only for the girl to get suddenly glomp by the hyuuga and was brought into a deep kiss by the girl. Haku who was shifting her eyes to make sure no one was watching, closed her eyes and hugged back to the girl while returning the kiss. Once they separated and Hinata pouting at the height difference between the two of them, smiled up to the girl.

"Thank you…For the help and teaching me how to kiss" She said eye smiling. Which Haku did the same and smiled too.

"No problem Hinata, good luck with Naruto today and make sure you give him a date to remember…" she paused at the end and lean forward to whisper in her ear. "Sexy vixen" she giggled at the same time as Hinata who replied back and pinching Haku's butt slightly.

"I most certainly will sexy partner…Then maybe we…could well…" she started tapping her fingers together and smiled at Haku rubbing her head a bit.

"Any time we're free, we will continue where we left off alright? And maybe do it in front of Naruto…Oh god," she express with a face palm. "These fox features are changing us, but…In a good way. Good luck!" she quickly added and ran off as Hinata stood there and wave to her.

"…I hope we do continue. Thank you again, now Naruto-kun…I hope you're ready for the best date ever!" She said to herself while pumping her hands together and jump towards the roof tops, towards the direction of the boy's house. Along with images of what would happen if she and Haku were to keep going?

End.

XXX

**Next will be Naruto x Ino or Kin x Naruto or Up to you for who is next!**


	2. Kin x Naruto

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! This next one is with Kin and Naruto and it is a Lemon. So enjoy, there will be one more then I am going to write the next chapter for Hanyou Naruto and his Vixens with the fight between Sasuke and Naruto part 2.**

**Kyuubi-sama: Sorry it has actually been done before, in a story called "Naruto's great training session" or something and sorry to say but I ain't really going to bring Kurenai into the story...**

**XXX**

Kin x Naruto

(Lemon)

"Geeze…Pervy sage can be very dangerous and lethal when he wants to be…" Naruto groan out as he entered his apartment by opening and slamming his door closed. Then started wincing in pain from his sore muscles screaming out to him, telling him to get to bed so they can heal!

"Dammit Jiraiya, at this rate I'll probably have to cancel my forceful date with TenTen tomorrow!" he growled out, lashing his orange tail left and right. As he started limping towards his bedroom or should he say, Kin and his bedroom. Since now that Kin is a full fledge leaf ninja, she got permission from Lord Hokage and asked the old man if she could live with Naruto, of course the way she latched right onto his left arm with a death vice grip! Made him have no choice in the matter and agreed to her terms.

It has been a couple days ever since Kin started living with him and learned a whole lot more from the boy than anyone else in this village. "Then again, it also helped after visiting Lord Hokage" he sneered at the man's title. Disrespecting him for keeping a very deep secret of his heritage, never telling him that he did have a family, or a mother who loved him very much! He had to hang his head low as he felt his bangs bouncing a bit. "Why did the old man kept it from me…Oh well, I'll just think it over after getting a good night sleep" he yawned at the end and stretched his arms up as he enter the bedroom to get some well, deserved rest.

XXX

"_Oh god why is it so hot in here…"_ he thought to himself as he tried everything to fall asleep, but will constantly twitch or breathed heavily. He couldn't understand it at first, he fell asleep on his bed…Check. In his room and the temperature in his body was rising drastically? Check! Feeling something wrapped around his manhood…_"Wait what!"_ He thought to himself and quickly let out a groan as he threw the blankets off from him.

He almost got a nose bleed at the sight he was seeing and that was Kin's ass facing toward his face, with her panties getting soak from being turned on by something along with her scent being in the air of wanting to mate is very strong! He then started panting and breathing fast as he lean his head to the side a bit to see what the hell was going on!

"Kin-chaaaaaan, what the hell are you, are you doing!" he tried to speak out only for the girl to increase her tempo of her bobbing up and down on his manhood, then let it go with a loud pop as she let out a quick breath and turn her head towards the blonde boy with a smirk.

"Oh hello Naruto-kuuun" she moan at the end, feeling his manhood twitching badly from being pump and the erotic scene that was in front of him. Kin's position was that laying on top of him with her rear end facing towards his face and her upper body traveling down his stomach towards his very hard on, as he let out a loud groan as Kin was batting it left and right like a kitten with a yarn ball. Her smirk never leaving her face. As she just kept licking her lips from what she will believe to be a seven inch hard on. "Wooow Naruto-kun, seems like the fox features will make your little man here big and healthy…Just the way I like it…Well now of course heh!" she giggle at the end and lower herself to the throbbing man hood re-starting her licking section on it as Naruto clenched his eyes closed as he nail into the bed sheets.

"Kin-chan stop, stop please! Don't you remember I have a date with TenTen tomorrow?" he then widened his eyes as he saw that she threw her shirt off her body and down onto the floor and knowing her. She wasn't wearing any bra underneath since she likes to sleep half naked in bed. "Kin- holy shit that feels good!" he shouted while bucking his hips up, as she wrapped her breasts between the boys manhood, as she started rubbing them up and down.

"I don't give a damn Naruto" she announced while looking over her shoulders with a half open eyes as they were glazed over with lust, as her mating drive was at a breaking point. Because of them almost doing it couple days ago during the evening along with the Cat Anbu coming to the house to inform the blonde whisker boy, that the Hokage wanted him only to stop the two from the pleasurable act they were about to go through and stop the act after getting caught.

Well not today she thought Hinata got a chance to have sex with the boy. So it's her turn now and after the excellent training and praise she got from Kurenai sensei, she needed something to celebrate and what better way? Then to get what you desire only for you to stop in mid mating process. "Besides, I figure why not celebrate today hm?" she announced and went back to rubbing her breasts into the boy, as the man of her dreams was moaning and groaning loudly from her flesh pressing into him, she was litterly salivating at the appendage growing harder by her own touch, sure her breasts weren't as big as Hinata's or Haku's, sure they were the same C-cups, but hers were more perky than round like the other two. She then almost choked from the boy bucking up into her open mouth as she quickly wrap her lips around the appendage with a smile as she starting sucking hard on it, along with licking it like a lollipop.

"What…What is it that we are celebra-ah-ting!" Naruto groaned out as he couldn't believe how skilled Kin was with that tongue of hers, especially since she was still rubbing her breasts into him. Opening his eyes half way and looking at the grey tail that was wagging happily left and right. He decided why not do what he did with Hinata to Kin? Bringing both his hands up to the girls waist along with her stiffing her tail straight, letting out small whimpers feeling her soak panties being pulled down, she had to blush and stop from what she was doing as she answered for Naruto.

"Kurenai-sensei…told me that I did an excellent job learning the Genjutsu she taught me and said I could keep them for when I go on missions AAAAAAH!" she then screamed while opening her mouth in bliss from feeling Naruto licking into her. She could feel his tongue moving all over in her womanhood as she was now panting and breathing harshly, rocking into him hoping to get him to lick deeper inside of her. "OOOOH GOD YESS, DON'T STOP!" she yelled while diving right back into his manhood, putting him as deep she could, hearing the boy growled out and quickly resting both of his hands on her ass cheeks, spreading her even more so he could lick more of her, while she let out a muffle scream through his manhood, vibrating it with her muscle. All the while bucking right into his tongue in pure bliss!

He then started smacking her ass cheeks as he watches the flesh jiggle a bit along with Kin moaning from it, though he would continue with the ministrations, but he was just way to darn tire to move any of his muscles. So he just decided to rub the flesh along with pinching here and there. He didn't know how long they were at it. He licking and sucking into her, while Kin does the same thing to his manhood as then they both clenched their eyes tight and shouted. "I'm cumming!"

They both then released their load onto each other, Naruto trying his best to keep his breathing calm along with cleaning himself, while Kin though. Tried her best to keep all of his essence inside her mouth as she tries her best to swallow all she could, but had to pull out along with coughing. She wasn't expecting the boy to let loose so much at her and had to retreat from drowning in his essence, while some were spraying onto her breasts.

She then turn around to face the boy to see what condition he was in and saw that he was trying to wipe and clean her own essence off from him. She had a sexy smirk plastered on her face now, as she started crawling up his body. Making each motion of her body to stand out, by swinging her hips slowly to the left and then to the right, bobbing her upper body, a bit to cause her perky breasts to bounce along with the nipples dangling in the air. All the while she was doing this; she was taking off his black T-shirt and throwing it to who knows where. "There, now I can get to see my man's building muscles! And I have to say I am impress" she said lowering her upper body into his chest, as Naruto let out a hiss of pain causing the girl to flatten her fox ears and her eyes changing from perverted to concern quickly.

"No…It's alright Kin-chan! Just pervy sage's training was really harsh today" he informed the concern girl as now her fox ears lower even more, along with her tail drooping down. She didn't know he was in pain and here she was pushing herself onto the boy just to get rid of that itch…She then gently lower her head with both her eyes close.

"Sorry-Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't realize that you were in pain. I should've" she never got to finished her sentence as the boy brought both arms over her head, stroking her long black hair as he brought her into a passionate kissed that made her flutter her eyes closed and pressed softly into him. After five minutes of making out with each other and feeling their tongues roaming around the inside, they separated to get the well deserve air as both their red eyes flutter open slowly.

Then Naruto gave her a small smile while roaming his hands through her hair. "Kin-chan you don't need to worry about the pain…It will go away and besides, you need this right?" He said/asked the girl who was sighing deeply from the gentle strokes the boy was giving to her, as his hands then glided over to her cheeks as he softly brush his thumb over her new whisker marks. "I have to admit…If all you girls get the whisker marks like me, then you all will be very…Well heh, hot!" he exclaimed earning a giggle from the girl as she rested her right hand onto his, opening her eyes slowly as her concern look was switched with passion.

"Do you think…Do you think we will always be together Naruto-kun?" she asked with slight fear behind her voice. He could sense how un-steady she was about the whole situation with him and the village, especially when they want to kill him and him turning into the next nine-tailed fox. He just breath in and then out as he continued stroking the girl's hair.

"I don't know Kin-chan…I just don't know. I mean we are ninja's and ninja's"

"Have a short life span…I know, I know" she finished for him while closing her eyes tightly with slight tremble in her voice. "It isn't fair…Why are people afraid of changes? Or can't see things differently like you…Like me, or any of the other girls?" she raised her voice a bit, while shaking her head left and right. She then let out a moan as she felt the boy grabbing onto her perky breasts, kneading them gently and softly as she couldn't help but smile.

"Kin-chan this is your moment, your celebration tonight. Let's forget everything that has happen lately ok?" he inform the girl as he pushed her up a bit. He then slid down her body a bit to get into position with her soft mounds, seeing how the nipples were very hard from the cool air and the miniscule he did with his tongue on her womanhood.

Leaning forward he lightly blew onto her right breast, getting the girl to shoot her head up a bit with a loud moan and then whimper from feeling that breast entering inside his mouth as he roam his tongue over the nipple and the areola around it. He then started chewing on the nipple, as the girl was now chanting.

"Oh god, Naruto…yesss that feels great!" she announced with a loud moan, feeling the boy's tongue wrapping around her nipple along with biting gently on it as he pulled on it, causing the girl to quickly wrap her hands around his head. Trying to keep him in that position as Naruto kept licking, sucking and biting against the right breast for a good two minutes as their entire body was becoming hot and sweaty.

With a loud pop and letting go of the saliva soak breast. Naruto went and did the same with her other breast, getting the girl to go into a frantic chant while pushing her pelvis up against his manhood. As she could feel the appendage react to her and up right up against her tail bone, tempting to jab it right into her. "Oh god Naruto you're amazing! I can't believe Haku skipped out on this at the preliminaries!" she shouted as her eyes were almost rolling to the back of her head, as the boy kept sucking and gnawing on her left breast, while his manhood was lightly rubbing against her ass as he could feel her essence falling onto him.

He then flip them over with him on top and her on the bottom, as the girl was thrashing her head left and right at the pleasure she was feeling. She then felt Naruto's lips onto hers as the girl invited his tongue into her mouth as they were wrestling each other for dominance, she then widen her eyes and let out a hoarse growl from feeling his fingers lightly caressing against her womanhood. "OH GOD!"

"I thought you might like that" he said with a fox like grin as Kin, open her eyes half way with her own fox grin. "I am kind of experiencing new things for you girls. To see what makes each of you girls feel good." He explained not daring to go any deeper with his fingers, afraid of hurting the girl. Kin just couldn't believe that a boy, who never learn sex Ed or any type of sex at that matter was a pro at this. She then rested her head to the right, feeling their sweaty body brushing against each other along with her breasts moving up and down with her breathing. Her grey fox tail brushing against his orange fox tail, this she will say was haven and wish it will never stop.

Once they were done playing with each other bodies and teasing one another, it was finally time for them to get the night over but not until Kin announcing. "Naruto-kun please, use the chakra chains!" she asked with pleaded eyes as she stared up to the panting boy, whose hair hung down a bit with sweat dripping off from them.

"Eh?" he said with a raised eye brow.

Seeing the blush on the girl's face intensifying and tapping her fingers together that Hinata is known for and was stuttering out. "Well, you see after you used your chakra chains-on me and Hinata during the preliminaries…I been having these fantasies of where you tied me up with them and savaged me" she quietly said at the end, shifting her red eyes left and right along with seeing the blood dripping down from the boy's nose. "Too much?" she asked innocently while rubbing her legs up and down against each other. She was getting turned on at the idea of being tied down unable to resist the boy who was leaning over her, still staring at her and finally broke out of his dazed as he blinked his eyes and replied back.

"Are…Are you sure Kin? I can't really control them that much and I don't want to hurt you with them" he asked with worry in his voice as the girl smiled and brought him down into another kiss by leaning up her head and separating.

"I'm sure" she reassured him as the boy smiled and got out of the bed to perform the jutsu. Once he was facing towards Kin, who was spreading herself in an eagle position, giving Naruto a full view of her dripping womanhood as he tried his best not to drool at the sight of the vixen constantly shifting her lower area left and right, while her tail was brushing against her womanhood. "I'm waiting Naruto-kuuun" she moan as she saw the boy shaking his head out of the thought and summon the chakra chains.

She hitched her breath as the chains quickly wrap around her ankles and tying themselves onto the bed legs that were underneath, as she felt the cold metal latching onto her and tighten against her ankle. Then they snake themselves up her very skinny stomach as she was hyperventilating from the cold touch and energy they were giving and pounced at her wrists along with wrapping roughly around them as she was jerk up to the bed bars above her head as she scream in pleasure, from the extra chains wrapping around her perky breasts. "OH, OH, OH!" she chanted as the boy decided enough was enough and enter right into her womanhood after successfully tying her up on the bed, the girl was in pure heaving, being ravished, being limited in her movements. "Oh god, yes fuck me Naruto!" she wailed as the boy piston in and out of her, with their pelvises smacking each other with a loud slapping noises.

She then closed her eyes, as she felt the boy leaning towards her head and started making out with the girl. The bed was rocking back and forth with the metal creaking and cracking. The chakra chains were rattling from all the movement that the two were making with their love. She then widened her eyes and pulled away from the boy to let out a scream, as the chains were being pulled by the boy. As he was grabbing the chains that were wrap around her breasts, feeling him lightly brushing his nails against her flesh. "Naruto don't stop please, keep going!" she wailed out as he was roughing squeezing her breasts, pulling them and pinching them.

The thrusting was never stopping as the girl was litterly bouncing forward and back from the sheer force, as she was biting her lower lip from the pleasure she was going through along with Naruto growling and moaning out, then chakra was coursing through the both of them with the different color of Chakra emitting around them as Naruto was now panting even heavier as he then lean forward and huskily whisper into Kin's ear. "Where shall I mark you my vixen?"

He felt the girl shudder as she replied back. "On, on my thigh, please hurry!" she screamed bucking wildly into his manhood as the boy smiled with his K-9 teeth showing and licked her ear as he traveled down the girl right cheek, to her neck and down her body. As he took the moment to bring her right breast in his mouth while the left one was being pulled by the chains. After getting done with both breasts he continue down the over excited girl body, trailing light kisses on her stomach and finally reaching his destination. He massaged her thigh for a while before he marks onto her, wanting to hear her moan and scream for him. "NARUTO STOP TEASING AND DO IT ALREADY!" she screeched out, knowing that the boy had to pull out of her in order to do this and was really anxious to finish with him.

She then screamed as she felt the boy latching his teeth onto the thigh as he fused his chakra to the girl as there was now a fox marking just like what Hinata got from when Naruto marked her, as the fox was lying straight down her leg as the tails swirled around her right thigh and near her bottom. After getting done marking her, there was a number three on the fox's fur and then quickly changing to the number four. Which made Naruto blinked a bit in confusion of why it did that and shrug it off and crawled back up the girl and saw her face in pure bliss.

XXX

They went at it for about four hours that night with them finally coming to an end. With Naruto behind Kin as she was freed from the chakra chains as she was now bouncing up and down on his lap with Naruto supporting from behind as he had his hands on her waists as the girl was grunting and gasping. "I'm, I'm cumming!" they both screamed as they released one last time for that night as Kin could feel her stomach extending a bit from them, releasing their loads for the tenth time that night, though she had to groan. Kin, Haku and Ino forced the girl one day after her date and sex with Naruto, of how long they've been at it. Only for the girl accidently blurting out that she and Naruto manage to do it about fifteen times.

They were now sleeping next to each other with light breathing and panting, as Naruto pulled the blankets over the two of them along with hugging the girl close to him as they stared at each other with caring eyes.

"Naruto-kun" Kin suddenly spoke up seeing the boy calming down a bit and responded.

"Yeah Kin?" he asked seeing the girl smiling lightly at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks for the celebration tonight, I reaaaaaallly enjoyed it" She emphasize while rubbing up against them, hearing the boy groan out. "I really appreciate it since the training was rough, plus I bet you needed it after you're training too right?" she asked as the boy just shook his head and hugged her closer to him.

"Read my mind, yeah I needed something like that…Thank you kin and glad you enjoy your celebration" He said as the girl brought her shoulders up near her mouth with a smile. As sleep finally settle in for the both of them only for a short while though. Since TenTen was coming around six am in the morning for the forceful date today.

End.

XXX

**Next one will be Ino x Naruto or your choice (Perferbably being around Naruto's age or a pairing that makes sense...)**


	3. Ino x Naruto

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! Okay I will say this that I aint really proud with this one, on the account its very hard to come up with a plot. So I'm just not going to add any plots with these. Along with it was very hard to become original with this...So Is till hope you enjoy, this is Ino and Naruto at teh green house.**

XXX

(Lemon)

Ino x Naruto, Garden love.

"Geese Ino how the hell did you rent this?" Naruto exclaim, seeing the exotic plant life that were all around them. What happen was that during some free time from training, Ino manage to save enough money to rent out the green house for the entire day!

Of course it was very difficult task at first, considering squad Miakuno were very used to doing D-rank missions on the account of Mia-sensei being pulled into the fox realm by her summoning Kuchaya to get permission for Naruto to sign the fox contract, of course after saying he is able to use the contract. The leader of the fox jump at Mia in a very heated make out session along with sending them back to the realm, to keep Mia's end of the deal of keeping in touch with Kuchaya mating season.

At that thought Ino had to snicker perversely along with being somewhat jealous of her Sensei. _"Course doesn't help that I…Well am secretly Bi sexual. Though I am curious how that deal was made?"_ Ino wondered herself then shook her head at Naruto getting close to a very dangerous plant. "Whoa Naruto stop, don't touch that plant it's poisonous!" shouted Ino along with quickly grabbing the boy away from the plant, as the two of then fell backwards onto the ground with Naruto bumping heads with Ino's as they groan out in pain.

"Ugh. Thanks Ino I didn't expect some of the flowers here to be dangerous" he responded with a slight chuckle as the girl playfully punched his shoulders.

"Well I'll let it slide, considering you don't visit the flower shop that often" she announced, which is true! Over the past few weeks along with hearing about him finding out who his family was and his heritage, he never did had time to visit her in the shop. ALTHOUGH, it also didn't help the fact he haves five different girls to watch over in the village along with everyone trying their best to keep their 'heat' sessions in check.

Of course Ino was losing the battle very much considering her heat was driving her insane! "Come on Naruto" Ino announced breathlessly as she could feel herself losing the battle along with getting wet from the pheromones the boy was giving off from the close proximity they were at. "There are so many other flowers I wanted to show you" she lied as she pulled the boy up to his feet with her as they continued on their way in the green house.

XXX

Ino whom after spending some time with the boy and learning what have been happening the past couple of days from him explain what's been going on in his life. She knew that he wasn't feeling all that good after the incident of the villagers poisoning him and burning his house down, along with the Uzumaki scroll no less.

She could say was furious of what have been happening as of lately. Naruto shouldn't be getting all this bad treatment, let alone anyone else who hangs out with the boy. Sure he was the Jinchurikii of the nine-tailed fox but that didn't stop any of the girls for falling in love with the boy! Hell, she didn't care what was inside of him. Naruto was still Naruto on the inside. Not some demon that everyone is blind or admitting to themselves that he is a demon.

Because of them treating him like that, he came up with a decision that if the fox was fully trying to take control of him. He would try and leave the village without any of the girl's knowledge, well Ino won't have it! Especially after hearing Hinata's declaration to the boy that any one of them will follow him no matter where he goes even outside the village gates!

While she was thinking all of this through her head, she neglected to the fact of where she was going as Naruto suddenly shouted. "Ino watch where you are!" he never got to finished his sentence as the girl yelp from tripping over a flower pot and fell forward into a bunch of hanging vines as the girl franticly tried to break free, only for the vines to get even more tangle up on the girl as she was then tussle upside down with her skirt falling down a bit showing the white bandages and her purple panties as the girl grunted and groan out in frustration. "God damn it! Of all places to get stuck in had to be vines…" she said with annoyance while the boy in front of her turned his head away from looking at the slightly upside down girl as she was arch in a way.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, you've done it with Kin and Hinata? How is seeing my panties any different from theirs?" she asked with a sexy like tone in her voice as she licked her lips at the already perverted thoughts running through her head about the things he could do to her right now. The boy shook his head at the way Ino implemented at the fact of him already seeing the girls naked before.

This was a different story since each girl's personality was different. Hinata's was shy and closed to herself when she was around him, along with being nervous here and there. Kin's attitude was more of an outgoing type of girl Haku was very calm and sort of haves a carefree attitude. As for Ino…The girl is very playful and darn right as he would say sexy Kunoichi, while TenTen was your all around girl who was very passive about her looks or how people treat her differently for being a tom boy.

Letting out a small breath, he turned around to face the Kitsune girl along with almost having a nose bleed from the girl trying to rubbed the vine in between her breasts as the girl was letting out small pants, along with managing to bring one finger towards her panties as her hand was close enough to reach it. "Please Naruto-kun…" she begged to the boy, wanting to get that heat done and over with though had to groan in frustration from the boy crossing his arms, along with shaking his head left and right.

"Ino-chan was this just a way to get me too mate with you?" he asked the girl who blushed and grin sheepishly to the boy along with stopping her ministrations with her fingers and chuckle out nervously.

"If I say yes will you do it?" she asked pleadingly along with using the puppy eyes trick on the boy as he hung his head low and mutter out.

"You girls really should control your heat better" he informed while walking up to the blonde hair girl as she looked up to the boy with her red eyes as her yellow tail wag slowly to the left and right. He couldn't ignore them though, since Kin and Hinata did informed him that if he were to ignore their needs to mate, they would become blinded by lust along with going crazy if they weren't able to get it out of their system. He sniffed his nose a bit as he could pick up Ino's pheromones and boy was it strong.

Reaching to the girl along with gliding his hands up her sides causing the girl to shiver and moan from the gentle touch and hiss in some air after feeling the boy's hands going past her waist and up her thigh. "Feels good doesn't it Ino-chan?" he asked with bright smile, he doesn't know why he enjoys the girls pleased expressions, but decided to blame it on the fox for making him like this. Even though in secret he does enjoy seeing how happy the girls get when he does this to each and every one of them.

"Yesss…" she moaned out along with feeling his hands trail further up her left leg, as he added some pressure to her thighs by massaging them gently as he heard the girl starting to purr along with wagging her tail gently.

Naruto making sure to try his best to ignore Ino's ass along with seeing how appetizing it look, he continued with the massage as he trailed back down near her cheeks along with the increasing moans from the girl each time he would get close, she will moan. But when he gets far from a certain spot she will whimper. _"Does Ino have a sweet spot on her cheek? That would make sense since she does have the best…ahem better term for the word. Ass compare to the other kunoichi's here, hmm maybe a tie with TenTen's"_ He thought to himself, remembering all the times Tenten would want him to rub her bottom as the girl loved the feeling. So he thought why not and massage both of Ino's butt cheeks to see what happens as the girl let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh god…Yes Naruto-kun that feel's good" she announced as the boy chuckle to himself as he added some pressure to the covered cheeks as he could feel how wet her panties were. He then came up with an idea as he started rocking Ino forward and back, knowing that the vine between her B-cup breasts will feel the frictions of the plants rubbing against them. Ironic how she was starting pant with each rubbed her breasts will receive, ironically too that this was a greenhouse as the girl was into plants and gardening.

"Oh, oh Naruto-kun please don't stop massaging me!" she moaned out as she tried to rub her bottom against the boy's skillful hands as he smirk and continued with the massage as he slipped both hands inside her panties, to get a better grip over the cheeks as the cloth showed where his hands were rubbing her, as Ino was moaning and panting from all the minuscule and rubbing that was being applied to her cheeks.

XXX

After a while along with clothes being taking off from both Ino and Naruto, they both were now resting on the ground with Ino on top of the boy as he was forced to lie on his back. As he was keeping a tight grip over Ino's ass with his hands as he felt Ino constantly shoving it into his face as the boy was happily licking deep inside of her, causing her to groan in pleasure along with vibrating his manhood inside her mouth, as the girl was swirling and bopping up and down on it, doing her best to get him to cum so she could drink it up.

She kept bucking and moaning as the pleasure going through her body was intensifying and wished for it to never end, after letting go of the hard seven inch manhood out of her mouth with a pop, she started stroking it up and down. She could feel her release coming a lot faster than she thought. _"Oh god the girls weren't kidding! Naruto is such a beast and with this seven inch I can't wait to dive into it"_ She thought to herself along with shuddering as she wailed out. "I'm Cumming!" she yelled as Naruto felt her released it onto his face as he tried his best to lap it up he could, along with moving away from her to wipe anything left off from his face. He then was suddenly brought up from Ino turning around as she then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him up into her mouth as she got a good taste of her cum from inside his mouth, as she was litterly grinding her ass up into his hard on as she moan from it sliding strait up between her ass cheeks along with squeaking from Naruto bringing his hands down there as he slaps each cheek softly, making the girl break away from the kiss as she let out a harsh moan. "Yes, smack them Naruto-kun! I've been a bad vixen!" she shouted along with seeing Naruto's K-9 teeth smiling to her as he continued smacking her ass as she could feel the flesh jiggling from the impact.

She then screeched and widened her eyes with gritting her teeth from the boy, entering one of his fingers in her womanhood! "KYAAAA!" she screeched out with pure bliss on her face as her tongue hung out from her mouth, as the boy smirk to himself as he watch the girl arch her back in a way that TenTen will along with pushing out her B-cups breasts which look even more appetizing with the pointed nipples hardening from the pleasure.

"Ino-chan do you mind?" he asked playfully, seeing the girl just nodding and chanting from his constant pumping of his finger and then heard the girl screaming loudly as he latched his mouth on the girls right nipple as he twirled it around with his tongue along with slurping and gnawing the flesh in his mouth, as he started pinching the left nipple as he could hear the girl scream in ecstasy from the added pleasure.

"Naru-Naruto-kun, how long does your Shadow clones lasts?" Ino asked through each pant as she was litterly drooling from everything the boy was doing to her, and felt his fingers exiting from her as she groan in protest from feeling his fingers inside of her, although it will be more pleasing to have his hard on inside of her then just fingers.

Naruto looking up in thought was curious of why Ino was wondering why she wanted him to make a Shadow clone. So he just shrug his shoulders and decided to answer her by letting go of her right breast while trailing his tongue against the nipple before he fully let go of it.

"Um the Shadow clones last as long as there's a lot of chakra inserted into them. But either than that a single punch will cause them to burst into nothing" He explained as he watched the girl finally calming down from cloud nine as she looked at the boy with a Cheshire smile along with even more perverted ideas was going through the girls mind.

"How about when it comes to pleasing a girl?" she asked as she started rubbing up against his manhood with her bottom feeling it twitching and reacting to the idea. "I thought you will like that" she commented along with sliding down the boy's body as she watch him groan and moan from the feeling the girls slim tone body rubbing down his body along with stopping near his hard on as she gave it a quick kiss and then sucking hard on it. After she got done with that she then turn herself around with her ass facing towards Naruto, along with crawling forward towards a stump that was nearby, as the girl rested both of her arms on it. Then looked behind her to his direction as her sweaty body was filled with sweat, as her yellow tail was gently rubbing up and down her thigh as she smack her right butt cheek in front of the boy. "Well I'm waiting for you and your clone Na-ru-to" she said with each shake of her bottom and saw the boy already shooting straight up along with doing his favorite hand seal for the shadow clone.

XXX"

"AAAAAH!" screamed Ino as she was being penetrated by both of her pleasure spots, from behind and in her pussy. With the clone pumping from behind, the second clone who was standing beside Ino roughly grabbed her head and forced his hard on into the girls mouth, to muffle her screams as she was moaning and screaming in pleasure, as the original Naruto was litterly pumping inside of her pussy as the girl was in heaven! After letting go of the second clones hard on as she was sputtering and choking from his essences that was litterly falling down from her mouth to between her breasts, she then screeched out loud from the two other Naruto's increasing their tempo on the girl. "Yes, Yes, YES! Keep going faster, I'm almost there!" she screamed as she could feel her released coming very soon and felt the clone pulling out from her and then knelt down to bite into Ino's right butt cheek as the girl was wailing and shaking her head left and right as her tail was litterly thrashing into the clones head.

"Ino I'm" Naruto tried to say but couldn't as he felt the girl quickly hopping up and wrapping her legs around the boys waist, as she was litterly humping into him with grunts and groans.

"PLEASE NARUTO! DO IT, DO IT!" she screamed as she felt the mating mark spreading to both cheeks from the clone biting her from earlier, along with feeling him spreading the cheeks apart to start eating her out that way.

Before they even knew what hit them, they both scream out to the world as they came together as they shouted. "I'm Cumming!" they both screamed as they both released their essences along with Ino feeling Naruto Cumming inside of her and the two of them with the clone popping into nothing. Naruto falling backwards along with Ino following right behind him as she hissed in pain from his hard on pushing up into her as she clenched her eyes tightly and let out a breath of air.

"Ino…that was fucking awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, never realized to use the Shadow Clones like that before and felt the girl still humping into him along with fingering herself at the same time. He had to groan from getting a hard on again as the girl was nowhere done with the boy. "Ino, your still horny?" he asked as he saw the girls eyes was covered with lust as she nodded and asked him to make another Shadow clone so they can do it again.

"Please, don't stop Naruto-kun. This vixen still haven't learn anything!" she shouted along with moaning from him pumping straight up into her along with making another clone as it enter from her behind as the two started up again.

End.

XXX

**Next one will be Hinata and Naruto at the hot springs or Mia and Kuchaya, considering somebody asked me if I could show what happen with the two, after Kuchaya takes Mia back to the fox realm to settle her heat.**


	4. Mia x Kuchaya OC

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone sorry for the wait, for some reason I notice lately I am having trouble writing lemon scenes as of lately ^^; Especially everytime I try and do one I will litterly be dead in my tracks XD so yeah, this one will actually have some information for Hanyou Naruto and his vixens: Shippuuden plot so keep an eye out for it enjoy! The next one...umm I have no idea really ^^; Since i havent yet thought of any lemons yet for the other girls, well except TenTen...Alright then the next one and hopefully I wont stop dead in writing it will be TenTen x Naruto x Hinata at the hotspring scene. though the next story I'm going to work on is probably the next chapter for Hanyou Naruto and his vixen, or Ch2 for Shippuuden. Enjoy!**

XXX

Hanyou Naruto and his vixens: Lemon lime scenes

Mia x Kuchaya To keep the heat in check(Lemon)

"Nyaa! Stop please!" screamed Mia as Kuchaya who summoned her back to her home land, was having her ways with the hyuuga anbu. Her outfit was torn to shreds and was litter all over the furnished bedroom that had the theme from those playboy magazines. She was pulling and tugging her fists as they were tied tightly to the iron bars on the large heart shape bed that could easily fit more than one person in the room. And that was being occupied by Kuchaya and her three daughters at the moment, as they were sucking, licking and kissing all over her body. Causing the woman to sweat badly and hyperventilate with short gasps. "Please stop" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kuchaya trailed up against Mia's body and purposely rubbing her breasts up against Mia's surprisingly E cups that were being flattened against Kuchaya's round breasts.

"KYAA MPPH" Mia tried to scream out in pleasure only to be silence by Kuchaya, who latched her lips onto hers forcing her tongue through. Roaming all around the inside of her mouth, feeling the woman beneath twitch and buck in pure pleasure, as her daughters were having their way at her pussy by taking turns to lick it and suck on it. All the while Kuchaya was having fun making out with Mia as she was purposely moving forward and back with her body, to cause both woman's breasts nipples to scrape across each other. Earning even more loud moans from the hyuuga woman, as her eyes were litterly getting hazy from all the treatments she was receiving along with litterly arching her back to the fullest.

With Kuchaya pulling out from the make out session as Mia yelled out. "I'm cumin!" as the daughters were wagging their tails eagerly, feeling all of the essence that came out from their mother's friend. Quickly as they could lap up much from her as they can, along with getting her to release some more as the Hyuuga woman was panting and breathing heavily against Kuchaya, who yet still hasn't removed herself on top of her body.

"Alright girls, now go and let mommy have her own fun with Mia okay?" She said over her shoulders with a perverted grin, watching her daughters all shouted ok and ran out the room into their fox forms with the door closing behind them. Looking back down to Mia with loving eyes, she was gently stroking the woman's sweaty hair away from her blue color eyes as they stared up to her with slight annoyance, still feeling Kuchaya rubbing their breasts together, trying her best to get her breathing back to normal. "Sorry about the girls Mia, they were really wanting to do it with you so much that it got to the point where they actually tied me to the bed…" she explained along with pursing her lips to the side, hearing the hyuuga woman huff in annoyance and rolling her eyes.

"Kuchaya, the only thing I want to know is why you lie to me and said that this wasn't a requirement to summon you!" Mia exclaimed. At the same time, moan loudly from Kuchaya grabbing a handful of her right breast, feeling her fingers sinking into the flesh of her right boob. She then screamed erotically as Kuchaya stuff as much of the right breast into her mouth, sinking her teeth into her flesh. "NYAAAAA"

Mia was litterly breathing faster and faster as Kuchaya was swirling her tongue all around the areola all the while making loud slurping noises to emphasize that she is in control now! She then pulled away very slowly to show Mia her tongue litterly soaking the nipple of her right breast and then flicking her tongue like a dog would to drinking out of a water bowl. Causing the woman underneath her to keep chanting and bucking into Kuchaya's pelvis as the fox woman moan from the friction and letting go of Mia's right breast with a loud pop as her hands then went back to rubbing and kneading them together.

"Oh please Mia, don't tell me you didn't enjoy all that pleasure during those eight years with me. Besides we both know that you and I really needed it" She explained while playfully slapping both breasts, staring in awe at the way the flesh would jiggle and bounce around in sync with each other. "I see that those rumors are true about Female Hyuuga's getting big boobs from all the concentrating Chakra control", She giggle at the end as she pulled as hard she could with both of Mia's breasts, seeing how far stretch they could get. While smiling devilishly at the way Mia's tongue was now out of her mouth with the woman trying her best to get air back into her lungs and then wailed out along with groaning from her own breasts slapping into her face.

"For…Somebody…Who…Is…Blind…You sure can…see well" Mia breathed out with each breath, opening both her eyes half way, to seeing the confused stare Kuchaya was giving her along with blinking her eyes.

"Wait I'm blind?" she said with blinking eyes. Mia had to sweat drop at this old joke of hers all the while growling in annoyance, then felt Kuchaya fully laying on top of her with her tail dangerously close to her pussy. Breathing in some air into her lungs, from feeling the light tickles that were being felt from the tails fur. "Oh I'm only joking of course I know I'm blind. But when it becomes sex with you my sexy little human friend" she purred the last part as she gave a light kiss to Mia's lips as the girl tried her best to fight against the urges that were going through her body. "I know everything about your body and where exactly you go ecstatic with a sex craze look in your face!" She force a moan out of Mia as she inserted her tail right in her pussy, causing the hyuuga to widen her eyes with her mouth wide open only to be capture back into Kuchaya full luscious lips.

She was really starting to lose the battle with the Kitsune, as she knew Kuchaya was right about knowing everything about the way her body works. Hell, when she summoned her at sixteen years old. Kuchaya took advantage of the young girl's curiosity for Sex and made a deal to her that she will let her sign the fox contract for real to summon the foxes. Of course Mia felt deceived when she was told she can sign it back when her mother was around. But was explained to her that her chakra back then, couldn't even summon anything with the low chakra reserves she had and trick her into thinking that controlling her mating drive would be a way to get more chakra through her body…Boy did she fell for it hard as she almost became sex crazy to doing it with Kuchaya.

Separating from each other lips along with quick breathing from Mia, as the Kitsune woman wrap both of her arms under Mia's back. As the Kitsune woman blinked confusingly to the left a bit. "Kuchaya my face is to the right" Mia stated as the woman above her chuckle embarrassingly, all the while moving to the correct position of where Mia's head was. "The only reason you got me into this, is because I was young and stupid at the time. All the while telling me, by doing this I will get better chakra reserves along with great stamina" She announced with slight annoyance then moan with her mouth wide open and eyes, close as Kuchaya clawed at Mia's left breast with the nipple being pushed in.

"And I was right" was her only answer to the hyuuga which brought her to stare up at Kuchaya. Who tilted her head a bit to wondering what the motion was and shook her head a bit. "Alright Mia, for once enjoy the sex after all..." her voice went suddenly quiet that made Mia very curious along with feeling the woman actually getting off of her!

She then felt the bindings that were around her wrists along with getting a full view of Kuchaya's dripping pussy and dangling breasts. Felt her arms were released with some trouble on Kuchaya's end, considering she had no idea where the ropes were as there was slight clanging of metal being heard from the beds bars. Then felt the other rope being release on her right hand and quickly brought both arms down to her chest, rubbing the soreness out of them and felt the body weight of Kuchaya moving off from her and to the side of the bed. Her fox ears were lying flat against her head with a very sad expression on her face. That made Mia to sit up straight a bit with a raised eyebrow, along with wrapping her arms under her breasts feeling how soak they were with both her and Kuchaya's body sweat.

"Kuchaya…What's wrong?" Mia asked with a slight motherly tone which made Kuchaya giggle lightly with her shoulders moving up and down. She knew that Mia adopted a child from the land of waves, couple months ago and thought how ironic that she is much older than her by three years. Then shook the thought out of her head knowing she wasn't really that old compare to Mia and let out a sigh.

She then looked ahead to where Mia might be only to quickly correct herself and looked to her left with her eyes shifting up and down. "Mia…Do you even remember what I said to you eight years ago? On this exact bed?" she asked with slight worried in her voice as Mia blinked a couple of times in confusion, then looked up in thought to remember what Kuchaya exactly told her only to let out a sigh and shook her head no.

"Not really…You know I have a bad memory with things Kuchaya" she informed the Kitsune who looked down and nodded. She then rested both hands on Mia's shoulders as the woman stared into the hazy cerulean eyes all the while feeling butterflies going through her stomach as she let the Kitsune push her down gently to the bed along with her. Both letting out a soft moan from their breasts rubbing into each other with Kuchaya wagging her tail gently as both eyes were closed then softly open back up. "Kuchaya…What…What's gotten into you? You usually go all crazy on me when you're doing this" Mia asked with worried in her voice as she couldn't figure out why she wasn't resisting at all!

Then let out a low mew from Kuchaya lightly caressing her right cheek as the smile she was giving was tenderly love and passion! "The reason you don't remember what I said Mia was because…Well, I got scared after we were done doing it with each other and purposely…Well knock you out, out of fear and shame for what I did to you" She whisper quietly while resting her face into Mia's torso, not daring to know what her expression was, even if she can't see it. She can still feel the difference with her Chakra, any ones chakra in a way of a Byakkugan user does.

"Yo-You knock me out? Why?" she asked with confusion, seeing how Kuchaya's shoulders were shaking a bit. "_Is…Is she crying?"_ she thought to herself as she wrap both arms over the girls back rubbing gently up and down her back.

"Because…Because I was afraid of what might of happen, if the hyuuga's and the fox councils were to hear about my shameful act. Of having sex with you being my summoner" She explain with slight hiccups in her voice, feeling how gentle Mia's chakra was being as she couldn't help but smile from the motherly feel she was giving off. "Of course, the fox council actually didn't mind of me having sex with you when they summon me to their room. To ask what the disturbance of chakra was and…well" she stopped at the end as she clenched her teeth. Then felt Mia pushing her away from the woman and rested both arms on her shoulders to stare at the kitsune's face.

"What disturbance, what happen to me and you Kuchaya?" She asked with determination behind her voice, wanting to know what happen on that day after she knocked her out. Then felt her heart sank from the way the woman in front of her eyes went from sadness to what appears to dread.

"Us fox summons unlike other ninja animals…Are capable to having well…Children with the ninja's who summon us" She said with a very low voice that made Mia to let go of the woman's shoulders, gliding her arms down both her arms and onto the mattress with a wide eye expression. While Kuchaya look to the corner of her neck and shut both eyes closed. "The disturbance in chakra was both…You and I having a child…Because of our chakra being in tune with each other and capable in doing the act" She announced with tightness in her throat, trying to swallow the lump down her throat along with having fear radiate off from her body. She could tell Mia wasn't saying anything as well her chakra going through different colors of emotions.

She then opened up both of her eyes along with grabbing Mia's hands by clasping with hers as she quickly beg. "Please you have to believe me on this one Mia! I-I would never do something like that to you without knowing about being able to have kids. Honest, please I…I didn't even knew we could have children with our contact Summoners!" she wailed out with tears threatening to break through her mental as they stream down her face.

Seeing how Mia still hasn't move or said anything to her. Kuchaya clenched her teeth once more and hugged the hyuuga woman close to her body, feeling their skins making contact with each other. Then let out a harsh gasp when Mia finally spoke. "…What happen to the child…" she asked with a low voice.

She pulled away with a sniff along with wiping her eyes a bit too clear away the tears and smiled to the woman. "She…is fine Mia. Although she hasn't gotten a body yet and the Chakra is still having trouble stabilizing into a body form for…Unknown reasons, but she is doing fine." She explained wondering if Mia was talking about the child that was inside of her and not Kuchaya's. "Surprisingly enough though…Us foxes have good hearing when it comes to Chakra and it keeps saying something with a 'K'. We're not sure what it means. But I believe it will be the newborns name or something" She bopped her head lightly from the cryptic message the chakra being was giving and then blink from Mia's chakra becoming a much…Happier?

"So…all this time without remembering…You and I?" asked Mia. Who just could not get her sentence out as she doesn't remember anything that happen between the two of them and decided on one question that has been bothering for the longest time and that is, all the times she mated with the woman over the eight years that she remembered. "Kuchaya?" spoke up Mia with slight shakiness in her voice. Seeing the Kitsune woman tilting her head a bit with her ears twitching slightly, curios of what she was going to ask. "When…you and I" she pointed to Kuchaya and back to her with a pointed finger. "Been mating all these time, I always felt like…It was right for some reason. When I was sixteen years old…Did I enjoy it?" She asked with a huge blush crossing her nose along with widening her eyes from what Kuchaya said next.

"Mia all I can say is that" She then wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her into a passionate kiss along with smiling on the inside from Mia question being answered as the hyuuga woman for the ump teeth time today not resisting her at all whenever they kiss and pulled away with a trail of saliva from their tongues as she finished her sentence. "You enjoyed it very much and actually accidently called us lovers. Should've seen the look on your face" She then quickly put a finger on her lips before she could retort. "Mia, understand that the reason I had you agree to keep my heat in check is because well…" she then shifted her eyes to the left and blushed. "The fox council and apparently the original hyuuga who held the contract and your mother" She added seeing the surprised look Mia gave off. "Plus my mother explain to me that in order to fully have a Ninja to summon us, is to agree that both sides have to love each other like a married couple…" She then gently lifted Mia's left breast, high enough so the woman could see underneath them that there was a mating mark there. "Because of that and our first meeting with each other…I fell in love with you from the moment we saw each other and had to mark you as my mate no matter what…" She said while gently letting go of the breast and heard Mia moan a bit as she gave a slight glare at her.

"So in other words…"

"Your Eheh my umm…wife?" she said with a fox smile and then sweat drop from the woman becoming completely white from the realization and shook herself out of it. She then sent a hard glare towards Kuchaya. That even made Kuchaya gulp and whimper in fear. "NOW MIA YOU AGREE TO THE TERMS WHEN YOU WERE SIXTEEN!" she frantically yelled as she was crawling backwards from the woman in front of her, that now activated her byakkugan eyes as she too was crawling towards her as Kuchaya felt the chakra vibrations from her swinging breasts as she gulped, thinking to herself that this would be so hot if she wasn't in danger.

"You…Marked me as your wife! Without realizing how little knowledge I had about marriage!" she yelled while thrusting her finger forward into Kuchaya's right breast as the Kitsune fell off the bed with a loud wail of pleasure. "Well then HONEY! Let me teach you what happens when you TICK ME OFF!" She screamed out and pounce towards Kuchaya with full of rage as she started attacking the kitsune's breasts repeatedly with her Jyuuken strikes as she saw the way the woman underneath her was wailing and screaming in pleasure and pain.

With each strikes she made to each boob, the more they would erratically bounce wildly into Kuchaya's face and back down into her stomach with each slap they would make against her slim tone stomach. "Not so fun when I'm on top huh!" Mia screamed out, still lashing out into the girl making sure her finger tips were the ones hitting her breasts, as she felt something moist under her as she quickly stop in mid strike with a huge blush crossing her face. "Are…Are you getting turned on by this!" She yelled then yelps as Kuchaya quickly switch places with the hyuuga woman and thrust her tail inside of her pussy, earning loud moans and screams.

XXX

Few days has pass in the fox realm as Mia who was tired and weak to resist Kuchaya any more, was now in the bedroom in a loving embrace with Kuchaya arm over the woman's shoulder. Keeping her head up to her left breast as she was letting Mia who finally broke down from the intense sex she had with the female fox, as she was now wearing what appears to be a harem dress that had a see through top that didn't had anything of her E cups, as she quickly pulled away from the left breasts and scream loudly. "Nyaaa harder, harder!" she yelled feeling the tail going deeper into her pussy as she could feel both their chakra inter connecting with each other. Making her release even more of her essence onto the fox girl!

"Oh yes, yes this is great!" yelled Kuchaya who was arching her back fully, as she was clawing and pulling onto Mia's breasts as the fabric of the harem dress was starting to tear even more around the front of the pants. Before she could do anything else, she quickly threw Mia off of the bed as the girl was scream out with a loud moan and giggle from the hard landing. "You know what I want Mia…" Kuchaya said with out of breath as she started rubbing her right breast and started fingering herself at the way Mia stood back up and smiled sexily at her, along with starting to dance in front of her in an erotic passion.

Kuchaya watch intently at the hyuuga woman who was swaying side to side, pushing her chest forward and back. Making her large assets to fly up and down with each thrust all the while trailing her arms slowly up her thighs, to her waist as she gyrate it left and right along with turning around to show Kuchaya her ass.

_"I honestly didn't think that forbidden technique will actually work on a Hyuuga? Who knew the hypnosis will actually work with Mia!"_ Kuchaya thought in her mind, along with a perverted giggle. As she started moaning even louder from increasing her fingering as Mia during the dance brought her arms higher and grab each of her breasts, purposely rubbing them into each other up and down with a glazed look in her eyes. She then arch a bit when she started grabbing the nipples and pulled them outwards letting out small moans that cause Kuchaya to moan and decided enough was enough.

Bringing her arm forward and away from her womanhood, she started motioning her finger in a come-hither fashion as Mia nodded with short of breaths. Placing each hand onto the heart shape bed mattress as she started crawling towards Kuchaya in a slow like matter, all the same time shaking her hips left to right to seduce the fox even more so than before. She then widen her eyes and scream from what appeared to be a chakra limb shooting out from Kuchaya's tail and wrapping all around her.

"I can't wait any more, I need you now!" shouted Kuchaya who pulled Mia right towards her as both girls latched their lips with each other along with Mia screaming out into the heavens feeling the chakra infused hand inserting itself into her ass and started pumping in and out of her.

"Kuchaya, your-your being too rough!" moan out Mia who was grunting and moaning from the thrusting Kitsune who didn't led up at all, as she flip the two over with her on top and Mia on the bottom. Both their bodies being pressed into each other as they wear really sweaty and could feel how easily they would rub up against each other. Kuchaya, who was on top, could feel the way their skins will make slapping noises from the way she would thrust deep into Mia as their pelvis would slap right into each other, earning more moans from the two. Even their breasts were litterly slapping up and down against each other!

"Mia before you passed out from this wonderful and amazing feeling, I have to know something!" Kuchaya moan out as drool was falling out of her mouth from the many hours and positions she did with her summoner, even to the fact of purposely making Mia crawl around on the floor like a cat, or roleplaying as a maid. Hell she would do more and more to the woman, but knew that the Chuunin finals were coming at the end of the month and they still yet had finished copying the contents from the Uzumaki scroll!

"And ah what is that be?" asked Mia between each grunt and moans from the thrusting that are now becoming long and harder now, she could feel the way her stomach was being extended from the chakra infusing between her and Kuchaya, though never once did it make her look fat though? She was in her right mind, was curious how the hell baby foxes comes from only to be told. The chakra that is shared between the summoner and the summoned fox in an intimate moment like this will create a new fox into the realm. All the times the two of them would do it with each other, and having sex with each other. It will always become Kuchaya's kids and with her chakra only, never once any of the foxes that will get born will ever get Mia's chakra or traits. But now hearing how there was now one with both Mia's and Kuchaya chakra's, is being born and having trouble making a body for itself is still gathering a lot of chakra for some odd reason?

"How the hell were you able to keep your breasts flat while wearing that sexy anbu like outfit?" Kuchaya asked as she lean down and gave a long lick to Mia's right breasts to emphasize her point as she purposely pulled the flesh up with the lick and force it to bounce.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out…Though I have a question as well" she asked between her moaning fits as she was reaching her end along with Kuchaya feeling their essences ready to leave. "If Naruto sign the contract…does he have too?" She asked slowly and saw Kuchaya quickly shaking her head.

"Oh god no, after you told us that you wanted Naruto to sign the contract along with us knowing how he is the Jinchurikii. We made sure that he doesn't fall under the jurisdiction of having to become a summoned fox's mate. So don't worry about it" she informed and saw the sigh leaving out the hyuuga woman. Knowing how it will be already hard enough for the boy with taking care of the girls and the summoned foxes as well.

So with that they finally finished what they were doing and are resting quietly together on the bed with Kuchaya hugging Mia closely to her in her sleep as well as softly gliding her hands through the woman's hair, along with wincing from the Jyuuken strike and a large hand print from Mia slapping her across the face for taking advantage of her and using a forbidden jutsu on her. She then turns over a bit to stare towards one of the brewers and smiled.

On the night stand held a photo with her in a small fox form, being petted by a young version of Mia. Who looks almost exactly like Hinata face wise only if you don't take account with the blue color eyes and blue hair. Who had her hand rested on top of Kuchaya's head as the two of them were smiling towards the camera, with Mia right hand holding onto her new Leaf headband along with Kuchaya tail touching Mia's mothers head band around her neck. She let out a quiet sigh and lightly traced the photo as the Mia in the photo is actually Mia's mother. "Hitari…I hope you forgive me for putting your daughter into this situation…" She silent said, remembering all the yelling and shouting she would get from the mother as she felt her tears run down her cheek. "She grew up to be a wonderful person and a wonderful woman…I'm glad you let us be together…Thank you" with that said, she let out a quite yawn and rolled over to pull the sleeping Mia back into her arms and hugged her close as the two were sleeping peacefully along with a woman standing next to the bed with a broad smile.

"I too am glad the two of you met and taking great care of my daughter…Thank you Kuchaya" Then disappeared from sight.

End.


	5. Naruto x Hinata x Tenten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it. Hey everyone, bet you weren't expecting this after Chapter 35 being made in Hanyou Naruto and his vixens were ya! I will honestly say that I am quite proud of how this Lemon turn out with Tenten x hinata x Naruto at the hot springs scene turn out, in a way though started running out of ideas near the end XD Any way hope you all enjoy and am open for suggestions involving these girls atleast from the story.**

**Kin, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, FemHaku and Temari. So yeah I am open for any ideas for Naruto and the girls until I can come up with some on my own, as of now I think this will be probably the last chapter for now unless someone can offer up some ideas : ) OH and keep an eye out near teh end of the chapter, it will offer you the second to last girl who will be in the harem. ENJOY!**

**XXX**

**Naruto x Hinata x TenTen**

**Hot springs fun! (Lemon)**

"Nonsense Hinata, deep down you know you want the boy and ravish him. I can smell the hormones off from your body. So make the best of it and oh" she then lean forward while whispering to the girl. "Get him to use shadow clones, you will like the results!" she exclaimed as the hyuuga girl's nose drip out blood from thought and agreed with Tenten along with finally getting pushed into the bath where Naruto was only for TenTen to get pulled in as well, from tripping over Hinata, as the hyuuga girl grabbed onto anything that were nearby and that was her.

The two girls let out slight yelps of pain from meeting the concrete floor of the springs, as there were a lot of mist and steam being around them as TenTen groan a bit, all the while sitting up with her hands on her forehead rubbing out the slight pain going through her head. "Geeze Hinata, next time when you want to grab something make sure it's in front of you" TenTen groan out then open her red eyes wide, at the sudden realization she was in the room with Naruto! As the boy could be clearly seen in the waters as the mist started dissipated from their views, as she blush even redder at the slight orange like locks here and there being mix in with his blonde hair, his slight tone muscles showing how well he is progressing through his training causing the girl to shift her eye a bit, towards the water. Wondering if that time she came to his house…Then shook her head left and right to get that thought out of her head!

"Hi-Hinata TenTen what the…What the heck are you doing in the men side!" Naruto squeak out with a wide eye expressing, seeing the Hyuuga girl finally coming too along with sitting up straight with her purple fox ears twitching a bit and her tail slightly wagging side to side on the ground, then she blinked her pale red eyes towards the voice and immediately let out a small squeak of surprised, but didn't falter of what TenTen wanted her to do to the boy today, as she lightly blush and turn her head towards the corner a bit, while bringing one hand down to her thigh.

Though TenTen was frozen in place, sure she has kissed the boy here and there whenever they will meet up, or come into contact with one another. But the hormones that were rising all over the place was suffocating the girl as she was panting slightly, as she watches Hinata stand up fully and face towards Naruto with a wide seducing smile as she started swaying her hips left to right, trying to get Naruto's attention, in which was doing a good job if the boy's blush was to go by, all the while TenTen was blushing deeply too as she watched that tail of hers move about a bit, with her pants hugging into her as she dare say sculpture ass of hers that Tenten was trying everything to keep her mind clear, along with hoping to get out of the springs before things get way to heated…Too bad she couldn't move as her right hand started to slowly move down between her legs and started shifting her legs a bit.

Naruto who was wide eye and blushing badly, all the while getting a bit harder now at the way Hinata went into a full blown dance with a wink to him, as she slowly un-zipper her brown jacket rocking side to side, with the black T-shirt she usually wears was slowly appearing into his view along with the girl. Taking off her jacket as her eyes was filled with lust now feeling her heat increasing ten folds, all the while watching Naruto just stare at her intently, as she threw the jacket aside and continued with her dance, by sliding her hands over to her sides rubbing them up and down in slow fluid motions, all the while slowly and agonizing as she could started trailing the two hands to the front of her stomach and rising them up towards where her breasts were, lightly poking at them where her nipple was as the girl let out small mews of pleasures, causing the boy in front of her to gulp a bit and get a deeper shade of red as he slowly started moving forward too Hinata.

Hinata; who continued on with her miniscule action, grabbed a handful of her left boob, as the girl did a come here motion with her right hand as she started moving the left breast in circular motion all the while pinching herself through the fabric letting out slight higher moans of pleasure.

TenTen who was watching this was breathing faster and started fingering herself even faster through her pants where her pussy was, as she was half lid eyes glazed over with the intensifying heat that was arousing her and worked faster at how hard Naruto was getting, as his manhood was pressing forward against the towel, threatening to fall off at any moment. "_Hot damn, he's twice as hard from probably after doing it too Kin! Geeze…Hinata sure knows what turns him on"_ She thought to herself as the boy was slowly approaching the girl now. Causing Tenten to stifle a moan from her lips, on the account she couldn't believe she wasn't going to leave and actually watch the two do the act in front of her!

Hinata was giggling a bit when Naruto approached her and steal in a kiss from her before she could even take her shirt off, and was surprise to have him already kissing her without even getting him to see her underwear! She moan into the kiss and open her mouth a bit wider to allow his tongue to enter her mouth as they were both battling each other for dominance, and gain even louder moans from Hinata as the boy started moving his hands up and down to her sides, slowly gliding his hands down to the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up, with the two of them separating from the kiss. All the while Hinata raised her arms up with her ears twitching excitedly for the way Naruto, even though their hormones are going crazy will still act all calm around her and take things slow.

Once the shirt came off and thrown to no man's land, Naruto and Hinata then went back to kissing as the two were immediately caught in the emotion of love as they were taking time with their hands to explore each other bodies and rub against each other here and there that made Tenten momentarily stop herself and blinked her eyes at the affection the two were sharing.

It wasn't out of because of the hormones, or the mating drive between the two of them…They were in fact, truly in love! What makes it even more outstanding too Tenten is that the two even though ignorance of her presence wasn't doing anything further except for touching and kissing each other. All though she had to grin a bit seeing how Hinata was eagerly rubbing and pushing up against the boy's penis a bit, indicating that she wanted to continue only for Naruto to let out a groan and chuckle out a not yet to Hinata.

_"Now…that's dedication to keep yourself from going out of control" _TenTen said to herself as all thoughts of pleasing herself, were thrown out the window and just sat there on the ground watching the two lovers make out with each other.

She then blush at the way Naruto's hands went around to Hinata's back and start stroking the girls purple tail, as she arch her head backwards with a loud moan, and mewing at the soft petting he was giving to the damp tail all the while TenTen, started panting again as the hormones finally reach to the edge as she went back to masturbating at the scene, along with smelling both Naruto's and Hinata's scent in the air even seeing how wet the girl in front of her was getting, soaking her purple pants and probably panties as well.

"Naruto pleaaasee…" Hinata moaned out with her mouth wide open and her tail wagging eagerly to get the show on the road, as the boy growl a bit into her neck causing her to giggle out from the ticklish feeling that was vibrating through her neck and playfully slap against the boys shoulder, all the while hearing him chuckle out to her and then glided his hands down towards the top of her pants and move them down to her ass cheeks. TenTen who was watching was rubbing faster and faster, as well having thoughts of the boy doing the same thing to her.

Then blushed badly at the way Naruto was cupping his hands against Hinata's ass cheeks, as the girl from what she can see was enjoying it very much, along with letting out yelps as the boy would pinch them here and there once awhile and then would squeeze them tightly, earning more moans from Hinata as the girl was litterly thumping her tail against the ground. TenTen could litterly see some dark spots in the girl's pants, as the boy was having his way with the teen in front of him.

Then the two lovers started rocking left and right in a slow motion as Hinata's moans were increasing even more by the minute, as Naruto's skilled hands were rubbing up and down against her cheeks, all the while sliding his finger a bit between her ass as the girl litterly arch her head back and forward a bit, letting out a growl like moan from her throat as well as Naruto pulling his finger back out, re-continuing massaging her cheeks to the fullest attention.

"Oh god Naruto…when did you…Is the kyuubi teaching you this?" Hinata asked the boy as her sweat could be seen through her forehead, with her pale red eyes glazed a bit with animal lust into them, as well as Naruto showing the same thing in his eyes as he pulled back a bit and gave a slight foxy grin to the girl.

"Sort of Hinata, trying to ignore the panting and hormone fox right now, saying how you're making him go nuts" He added along with chuckling with the giggling girl, as the girl couldn't believe that she was turning on both Naruto and the Kyuubi sealed within the boy, as she could also hear the fox panting and thrashing about in Naruto's mind scape, telling the boy to ravish the girl, to fuck her senseless till she is out cold. In which would be a bad thing, considering they are inside the hot springs all the while having someone passing out from inside the house will cause some alarms that they were having a heat stroke.

Well in their case they are with their scents going all over the place, and the heat that is building up between the three was causing everyone to go out of the control. Hinata then widen her eyes with a loud hoarse moan as she felt Naruto pushing through her pants and went inside with his right hand, through her panties and started rubbing up against her womanhood with one finger, as the girl grasp onto the boy tightly she could with her arms over his shoulder. "Ah, Naruto, ah don't stop please!" shouted the girl letting out grunts with each long stroke he will do to her with his finger, as she glided her hands down from the boy's back and down towards where his ass is as she started groping him there, causing the boy to let out a few growls and groans of appreciation, in turn making him stroke and rubbing against the girls pussy even faster as his hand was litterly slapping up against the girls pelvis as the two were just enjoying each other embrace.

After couple minutes of Naruto rubbing Hinata's pussy, and her stroking Naruto's butt cheeks the two of them then went ahead to move onto the main event. Although before they did Naruto spun Hinata around, causing the girl to let out a few giggles knowing full well about their little visitor watching the scene that is happening in front of her from her sitting position. Then lean her head back against Naruto's shoulders all the while hearing the boy groan and growl through her ears, feeling the girl's petit hands stroking up against his penis up and down through the towel. All the while the boy was removing her pants off from her waist and down her legs.

In this case Hinata let the purple sweat pants to slide down her slender legs by shifting her legs up and down. Revealing her damp soaked white panties that are the same color as her white bra, all the while the two lovers were smiling at the way TenTen was masturbating herself faster and faster, by watching the erotic scene in front of her. The way her white fox ears were folded back indicated that she was ignorant about everything around her as they could see her nipples poking through her pink shirt vest, at the same time thrashing her tail about to the left and right, she let out an audible moan from her mouth as Naruto's hands dive right back into Hinata's panties making Hinata too let out a loud lustful moan at the same time, getting rid of Naruto's towel that is covering his lower body.

In this case got new moans from TenTen, who bent forward a bit with her mouth wide open, rubbing her self even fast through her pants. "Enjoying the show TenTen-chan?" asked Naruto from behind the girl who widen her eyes and folded her ears back, at the same time turning her head towards the blonde whisker mark boy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Nar-Naruto-kun, but how" she then looked forward to see he was still in the same spot with Hinata, kissing and French kissing the girl as the two just would not let one another go. The thought finally came to the girl and realized that this Naruto must be a shadow clone! She then let out a purr from the boy suddenly stroking her white fur tail and bringing her up against his tone chest with her head resting against his shoulders, feeling his hands softly caressing her sides gently. "Oh Naruto you really, really know how to treat girls…" She moaned softly then blinked her red eyes a bit too look towards where Hinata was then blushed feverishly from the way she told Naruto, to take her bra off with his mouth!

In this case the strap on bra was in the front of the shy girl…Well she can't say shy anymore with the way Hinata is acting with the boy of her dreams and purposely tilting her body slightly ajar so this way that his teeth will bite into her erect nipples that were poking through the white damp cloth. Making the boy growl in appreciation nibbling and gritting gently against the nipple, causing Hinata to arch her head back all the way with a very loud growl and moan making Tenten even more horny and wet at the same time…And not from just the dampness from the hot springs either.

"So you know TenTen-chan that Naruto there is a Shadow clone" He whisper huskily into her ear causing the girl to shiver badly, along with cooing from the gentle lick he gave to her ear. "Hinata sent me a silent message and said to use my real self for you to enjoy" He explained to the girl, who was surprised at this notion and giggled at the way Naruto's hands went under her arms, giving the boy a cheeky fox grin. "Okay I have to ask and say are all girls ticklish?" he pondered with playfulness, causing both TenTen and Hinata to giggle out in happiness. Considering Naruto childlike behavior is just too cute to them as well the way he makes them feel good, is too much for even one of them! TenTen then moan with loudness and quickly closed her mouth with her hands, blushing embarrassingly causing Naruto to blink his eyes and tilted his ears back. "Did I do something-"

"NO, no you didn't Naruto…I" TenTen tried to explain and then let out a soft sigh, at the same time grinning at the way Hinata was thrashing about under the boy's touch at the same time releasing her breasts from her confined bra, earning a perfect view of those bouncing flesh to the world. "It's just…since I act like a tomboy and everything I become more sensitive with certain spots and tend to moan…really loudly" She explained with her head looking down in shame, then quickly letting out another loud moan when Naruto's hands went inside the girls pink vest and slowly crawled their way up to her modest B-cups causing the girl to try her best to hold back her loud moans. Even though the sensation feels great and then blushed with wide red eyes when Naruto huskily whisper into her ears.

"Tenten like I said back at the restaurant and I'll say it again here" He explained seeing the girl smiled softly as if she loves him proving things about herself to her, all the while breathing heavily to Naruto's gently touching against her breast, earning a quick breath from the girl as well surprising Naruto that she wasn't wearing any type of bra. But hey easier for him to access to them than fumbling around with the girl's underwear! Then the two of them perked their ears up hearing how excited Hinata was getting, as well the shadow clone moaning as well from the two of them getting more physical with each other.

"You are you, everything about you is beautiful." He softly explained while kissing the corners of her neck, making the girl move her head a bit further to let him have access moaning a bit loud from the way he was carefully kissing her by moving up and then back down against her delicate skin. "Your looks, your voice, the way you act and your protective attitude" He continued on hearing the girl's demands of taking her shirt off. Making him smile on the inside and a bit passive about the decision since he knew Tenten worries about what people think of her and her looks. But not one to disappoint another, he pulled his hands out from the inside of her shirt and brought them up towards her pink Chinese vest buttons, slowly un-latching them one by one, exposing her skin to the world for the first time to the world.

"And you know what else Tenten?" he paused at the end of the button, causing the girls hazy eyes too shift at his direction staring into his red eyes. Seeing the boy giving her a gentle smile, that he shares to all of the girls making her feel like she was on top of the world right there and now. "I wouldn't change it in the world. I love you for who you _ARE_, not what you look like or act or even being a tomboy." He then lifted up her chin making her look directly into his soft eyes, causing the girl to almost break out into tears…She heard the shadow clone and Hinata from behind her stop from what they were doing listening in the conversation the two were having. "I love you for you…Nothing more, nothing less" He finished and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give to the girl, making her moan loudly into the kiss as well tearing up with tears of joy! Never once has anyone complimented her for who she is, maybe except Lee and Gai-sensei, but that was for training and fighting. Here this boy…No, their _lover and future husband!_ Sees her for who and what she is, not because of her looks, not because she haves more experience than the other rookie Genins! But because of who she is and how he loves everything that is her!

Breaking away from the kiss slowly with slight saliva separating from each other, Tenten then fluttered her eyes open and litterly felt woozy from the amazing make out she just had with the boy. More so whenever the two will run into each other in the village streets, or passing by each other after they get done with their training. "Wow…" was all she could say with that dreamy like look of hers, earning a bright smile from Naruto considering the boy knew how each girl gets when they were too be kissed like that.

Naruto then gave out an audible moan from the girl suddenly grabbing onto his towel clothed penis, stroking it gently and softly as she could through the fabric at the same time crawling on top of the boy. "Naruto-kun all my life meeting boys, or trying to get romantic interest for one, I have to say I am glad you saved me from Temari's final blow…Or I should be thanking the fox I believe? For choosing me as your mate" she asked slowly at the end, as she wasn't sure if Naruto had any ways of manipulating the fox features or not, as the boy nodded to the second notion. Making the girl smile down to him gently, while rubbing her hands down on his chest and then back up, feeling the slight muscle build he, was getting through his training. "Not so rough, nor not so soft your training is really paying off Naruto-kun…" She announced to him with a sly smiled, then let out couple mews from him removing her pink vest all the way by throwing it away, allowing him for the first time to see the girls half naked form.

She blushed a bit in embarrassment knowing full well that she wasn't as big like the other girls in the group, mostly Hinata and Haku. Before she could tell him not to stare she was suddenly brought in for another kiss from the boy at the same time feeling him twitch underneath her touch causing the girl to flutter her eyes close and moaning loudly into his mouth as well grabbing each side of his face, moving and twisting her head around too feel all around the inside of Naruto's mouth, that the girl then pulled away from his hands suddenly gliding over her upper body by brushing gently across her torso, chest and both breasts kneading them softly he can, feeling the girl resting her head against his shoulders with her eyes closed panting and breathing through his ears. "Please… Please keep continuing Naruto-Naruto-kun…" she pleaded through each breath that escape her throat, then folded her ears back all the while shivering from Hinata's moans reaching out to the two of them as the Shadow clone was having his way with the girls boobs, whispering and chattering in her ear of how they feel like they're getting bigger by just his touch. Getting the girl to chant out just for you Naruto over and over as Tenten could see through slit eyes that Naruto's clone hands can barely grab a fistful of those melons of hers even though they're not over huge she can definitely say that Hinata's bust will definitely be huge once she gets older.

She then hiss a bit went Naruto continued off from her small boobs and onto where her stomach was, chanting and breathing quickly as he added chakra into his hands that was vibrating against her skin, causing her to let out quick pants of breath. Clutching and clawing gently against Naruto's back as the boy was moving his hands in a circular motion around the girls stomach, feeling the girl sucking in her stomach and releasing it back to normal every time he will move his chakra infused hands away. "Narutoooooooo" she moaned very loudly with her ears folded back, tail thrashing up and down against the concrete. All the while throwing his towel off and gripping tightly against his hot throbbing penis in her hands, earning a hiss from the boy as he kept going down towards her pants and was ready to take it off from the girl.

"Forget it, come at me fox boy!" shouted the girl having enough teasing around with the man of her dreams, by pouncing right into the boy and going full blown kiss to him. The heat finally hit to the point where she couldn't take it anymore as well the way he was touching her, talking to her. Making out with her was just overwhelming that the girl needed him now!

After the brief pouncing and knocking him down into the concrete, the girl pulled away from the kiss and litterly pulled her pants and panties off from her body with lust showing behind her red eyes, as she was smiling down to the boy who gulped and blushed at the sudden scene in front of him…"Sexy my but Tenten, what you just did turned me on!" he shouted with a growl behind his voice, getting Tenten to smile even more perversely as she could feel his penis twitch against her tail bone. Causing her to moan a bit and started dragging her hands up and down his tone chest. Loving the way his body will shiver under her touch along with the way he was panting and breathing, just from the girl rubbing her bottom up against his manhood, purposely teasing him as if she was ready to have him inside of her yet.

They both then looked over towards where Hinata was as Tenten and Naruto wide eyed and blushed feverishly as the girl was down on her hands and knees with a wide perverted smile and screams of yes over and over, as the shadow clone was thrusting in and out of her in a doggy like style, leaning over her slim smooth back to grabbing her dangling boobs that were rocking forward and back, piston none stop into the girl.

"Yes, HARDER, FASTER Naruto-kun!" she screamed out with drool coming out from her mouth, as the girl would meet back into his thrusts with loud slapping noises being heard echoing through the hot springs.

Turning the gaze away from the girl as Tenten just stared down towards Naruto with a blush crossing her face. Her state of mind returning and shivering at the thought of actually going that far with the boy…Though she felt him grabbing her arms causing the girl to open her eyes a bit wider then blinked to seeing a very soft caring smile of his as he gently rub his hands against her whiskers, causing the girl to purr out. "It's alright Tenten-chan…you don't have to do this" he explained to the girl snickering at the way she was leaning into his touch as her purring was increasing tens folds, just loving the attention and kindness the boy was showing the girl. She opened her eyes gently to see just what it is that makes Naruto…Naruto. And she found it, his red eyes wasn't one of neither perversion nor, showing signs of regret or pain but respect, respecting of her and her alone for what she will decide on the matter.

Shifting her gaze back to Hinata who was still in the doggy style, yelling and relishing the sex she was having with the shadow clone. Tenten focused a bit harder on the clone and saw the same eyes as the original Naruto was having along with Hinata who will look up to the boy with the same feeling…They weren't doing it just because of the heat, or taking advantage of one another's situation…They did it out of respect for one another and for the love they share.

Turning her gaze back down to the boy who was still lying flat on the concrete just shifted his eyes a bit here and there, wondering what the girl was going to do and then hiss when he felt her leaning down against his chest, her ass gently pushing up against his manhood all the while feeling how wet the weapon master was getting. She then brought both of her hands up over her head and un-knotted the bands that were keeping her hair in that panda hair style, letting her brown hair down that reached too where her neck meets the shoulders, all the while placing the ninja headband down around her neck as the girl let out a small sigh and fully lie down against the boy's chest and stomach…Stroking his whisker marks as well and giggle at the way the boy was purring from this feeling.

"Naruto-kun in all my life, I wish nothing more than to make love with you…More now than ever before." She responded too any question he was going to asked, as she lightly moaned out from feeling herself entering in his manhood with slight carefulness. "Seeing the looks the girls give you…the way you three four show compassion and love for another" she hesitated with each words, hearing the boy stuttering out that she doesn't have to do this, only to get quiet down from the girl placing a finger on his lips. Feeling his manhood touching the barrier inside of her that the girl was grimacing and tearing up a bit, knowing full well how painful this is going to be…Even hearing the clone and Hinata stop from what they were doing as well telling the girl to be careful. "So please…can, can I become part of that love…that family?" she asked with a gritted smile as the boy open his eyes carefully, seeing the pain the girl was going through by entering herself into him. Even though he will not turn down her offer and openly accept her into his family, he can see the loneliness the girl was feeling always wanting to find someone to love her back and accept her for who she is…He's not sure how parental love is, but judging the way Tenten was waiting for his answer…She wanted to be part of a big, loving family…Why ever the fox chose her to have the features, he is glad he did so…Or else he would never see a sweet person in his life, not including Hinata and Haku of course.

Bringing a hand behind her head and pushing her down towards him, he gave Tenten a passionate kiss with all his heart and then separated after feeling the girl hiccupping a bit as tears were going down her eyes, that the boy wipe away gently with his thumb and smiled to the happy girl as she looked back down to him. "Tenten-chan…I'll be that unbreakable seal for this family, for Hinata and the others…and I will be that weapon scroll for you to rely on" and that did it as Tenten nearly broke down in happiness as she kissed the boy feverishly as well broken through her barrier, as she fully made contact with the boy with gentle ease. Causing the girl to almost scream and yell out in pain from the sudden intrusion but held deeply into the kiss by keeping her grip to the side of Naruto's cheeks, as well Naruto doing the same with the girl gently caressing her petit boobs, gently kneading and pulling on them trying to get the girl to focus only on the pleasure that is building up inside of her.

Once she felt the pain going away and being replaced with the pleasure, Tenten held no bars as she furiously started moving up and down against the boys penis, as well breaking out from the kiss chanting and panting through her mouth as she couldn't control herself as well, making her love underneath her grunt out as he will meet up with her down thrust with his up thrust. "Oh god, oh god, oh god it feels so good!" she moaned out with a happy expression, gyrating and moving as much she could into Naruto, feeling his hands resting against her waist trying to push himself further into her, as she just lean her head back all the way with a loud pleasured moan then widen her eyes when she felt Hinata! Coming up and kissing her in the mouth, making the girl smile on the inside and accepted the kiss as well feeling her tongue entering inside of her. The girls making out in front of Naruto increased the boy's vigor as well as Tenten feeling him twitch inside of her, thinking he got even harder and thicker inside of her.

After while of tongue sharing with Hinata and Naruto thrusting up into Tenten, the girl separated her mouth from Hinata as her build up was at a breaking point and shouted out. "I'm cumin!" and which she did with a loud moan as she felt herself gripping tightly to Naruto's manhood, as the girl then lean forward a bit with hard breathing, trying to suck in all the air she lost. Then giggled a bit feeling Hinata hugging the girl's back against her breasts as well, roaming her hands in front of her. Feeling both sweaty bodies pressing against each other as she pointed down too Naruto who was trying to catch his breath.

"Tenten I think Naruto should deserve more love what you think?" Hinata asked with a perverted smile that rivaled along with Tenten who nodded at this notion as well moving off from the boy with shaky legs and body considering this was her first time ever doing it with the boy.

Not knowing what the two were up too, but Naruto is sure glad he didn't cum inside of Tenten considering that she might have gotten pregnant and boy does he not want the girls to get mad at that, since it will mess up their entire ninja career and being too young to handle parenthood yet. "Ooh god, what the heck?" muttered Naruto who lean his head up a bit and widen his eyes at the sight before him!

Both Hinata and Tenten smiling up to the boy were pressing their boobs up against one another, as well wrapping his manhood between them as they both were taking turns sucking and licking up along his shaft, as each girl shifted their red eyes up to the boy with lust in them. Rubbing both of their boobs up and down making the two of them moan out lustfully, as well rubbing each other nipples together by the smallest of friction. "Oh god, girls if you keep this up, I, I" he tried to called out to them only to growl out and slam his head back down into the concrete as this just cause the two girls to up the ante, then Hinata after Tenten moved away and started moving herself around and gently laying across Naruto with her rear end facing his face, which he happily accepted the offer and grabbed two hand full of her ass cheeks, that caused Tenten to scream out into the world with bulging eyes as the boy started licking inside of her causing her too lean her head back down and started licking, up and down against his shaft, at the same time Hinata putting it in her mouth once Tenten will stop her miniscule as well, pinching and pulling her two boobs in and out by the nipples as the girls were taking turns on his shaft.

"I'm Cuming!" he shouted as streams of his essence spilled out onto the girls awaiting mouths as it spilled lightly across their faces and boobs. Once that was done and over with, Naruto quickly pulled away from the two as they lightly groan from their chins hitting the ground then widen their eyes at the sudden announcement of… "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" cried out Naruto. Causing the girls to squeal and playfully yell and ran from the 2 shadow clones that were chasing them and pulling them over towards the original.

"I know we were going to be gentle about this…But seeing how Tenten went crazy, I think it only fits if everyone goes out with a bang right!" he beamed towards them as Tenten had a massive nosebleed considering she told Hinata to have Naruto use Shadow clones with her, and now she is going to experience it herself! The clone holding her dispersed as she move forward a bit in confusion of why Naruto dispersed that one only, to be replaced with the original grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back. Making her blinked her eyes towards him as the boy nodded his head forward, in which Tenten followed the motion and widened her eyes.

"YES NARUTO, FASTER, FASTER, FUCK ME TILL I CAN'T MOVE!" screamed out Hinata as the girls arms were pulled behind her, as well as the Naruto clone continuing off from what he did earlier to the girl in the doggy style, only to be piston in and out of her with hard long strokes, as well mixing it up with fast ones. Tenten then let out a loud moan as well, feeling Naruto entering her carefully at first and then fully keeping her hands behind her as the girl was screaming with each thrust being made into her.

"Yes NARUTO! HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!" moan out Tenten as the boy did just that as he was slowly pushing Tenten forward towards where Hinata was. Once the two were close to each other, they instinctually pulled their arms away from the boy's grasp and hugged onto each other with their mouths mashing into each other in a full blown kiss, as well the Naruto's reaching their arms over their bodies and roughly grabbed onto their boobs, thrusting harder and faster into each other, as the girls were letting out loud moans and screams when they will pull their faces away from each other at the same time being force to stand straight up with their bodies rocking and bumping into each other from the original and the clone Naruto, pumping faster and harder into each other that the girls could feel their clits being forcefully rubbing into each other as they spread their legs a bit.

Feeling both their boobs rubbing and slapping into each other, up and down their bodies went against each sweaty movements as well before Tenten went any further quickly formed the jutsu to prevent herself from getting pregnant as well Hinata. Then felt the Naruto's hands grabbing onto their shoulders, to get more precise aim and thrusting done better as the girls brought one hand up to each other's left breast, while the right one went down to their pussy's letting Naruto's thrusting movements to pump each other earning more yells and moans from everyone as they were reaching their limits as well as going all out with each other!

XXX

"Oh god yess…Naruto fuck me harder…" moan a voice as this person was peeking through a decent size hole to the other side of the bathhouse, with her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy really hard. Her chocolate brown eyes glazed over with lust as well her brown short hair moving forward a bit with each motion she followed the two girls and the two Naruto's that were fucking them senseless. At first she didn't know what was going on the other side of the bathhouse, until she dug a decent size hole up against the bamboo thickets. Only to be surprised as well arouse at the sight she was seeing, considering she heard what sounded like female voices in the men side! She knew that mix bathhouses were on Sundays, but never on Fridays! Trying to figure out who it was that were having sex on the other side, she was surprised to see that it was Hinata, Tenten and Naruto with their fox features and all having sex with each other with ignorance to the world around them or whoever is on the other side of the wall watching them! At first she was surprised that Hinata would've been brave enough to do this act…But Tenten as well?

She felt guilty pleasure as she watch the two doing the act with each other, watching and seeing this as a show all the while imagining herself having sex with the boy. Considering she served him Ramen every week, and give him free bowls whenever he doesn't have enough money! She…was jealous.

Panting and breathing faster and faster, as well pinching her nipples on her rounded C-cup breasts, as well groaning at the long strokes she was making to her pussy she watch ever so hungrily at the four if you counted the clone…Going faster and faster into the girls, as well as the girls pumping each other faster as well. Feeling the climax coming inside of her, as well shutting her eyes tightly they all shouted.

"I'm Cumming!" and released all at once…

XXX

Little later after feeling embarrassed and a shame for what she watched, she manage to clean up after herself as well the spot of the floor she well…cum at with scrub brushes and everything. Walked out from the woman side of the bathroom with her casual long sleeve white shirt and brown pants, with a pink short shirt underneath the white shirt and notice that Tenten and Hinata were out in the main lobby chatting with each other and waving good bye to each other, as well Tenten heading in the back room having what appears to be a fox mark around her neck…Curiously she shifted her brown eyes towards the men side of the bathhouse, wondering if Naruto came out at all then blushed at the thought of what she watch and looked down in embarrassment.

_"I…really should get going…"_ She thought to herself and headed out with her hands resting in front of her pants for a bit and left the money on the counter. Trying so hard to fight back the images she witness in the bathhouse and accidently bump into Temari. "Sorry wasn't watching where I was going, excuse me!" she squeaked out quickly and ran down the streets as fast she could, hopefully that nobody saw her lightly scratching against herself back to the Ramen stand as the young blond boy was sneaking himself into her head. _"Naruto-kun…was big" _she blushed at the thought that across her mind and shook her head as she enter the back door of the ramen stand to get ready for the evening hours. Hoping that same blonde boy will come to the ramen stand for his daily ramen. All the while she was scratching at the top of her head with annoyance and frustration.


	6. Authors notes

**Authors comments: Hey everyone February has come and gone, as well as my long monthly break is over from writting about 10 Chapters in Uzumaki Kushina and the next part for Hanyou Naruto. I am going to be returning back to writing my fanfics again, first let me say that the chapters for the Naruto series will come. But I want to finish up some fanfics that haven't been finish yet, so those will be up next in which is only one fanfic XD And that is the third Gardevoir and her trainer Fanfic. So hopefully that will keep you guys busy until the next chapters gets post.**

**Also while that is in the works, for those who likes reading the Naruto and His vixens: Lemon/Lime scenes. I wouldn't mind for some ideas and suggestions for that, even though as stated are scenes of Lemons/Limes that were originally going to be in the story, was taken out. So yeah...you can forget that rule and recommend a chapter for this story to hold you readers out, if you have any ideas then send a Private message or a Review in the story of your ideas. **

**I will state I DO not do any form of torture or rape, or any of the shape and form. So here are the girls you could come up with an idea for a scene, Hinata, Female Haku, Ino, Tenten, Kin, Yugito. (From Shippuuden) Ayame, Hanabi, Shion and Konan. Can be character development, romantic one shot or a plot important one shot or just a plain Lemon or Lime scenes. So till then I hope you enjoy reading the fanfics and wait for future updates ^^.**

**Also you aren't limited to just pairing Naruto with the chosen girls, you can pair the girls with each other as well. Though will say I have a very odd and weird idea that crossed my mind long ago...no thanks with the later pairings of Naruto and his mother _ [Seriously who comes up with this?] And no it isn't Naruto and Kushina pairing...Just a 'what if' thought I had before taking down Anbu wanting to be a sensei story of mine. If Haku started developing feelings for my Oc Mia Hyuuga his adoptive mother. Now reason why I say him and not her, is because its a 'WHAT IF' scenario and thought. So yeah...I'll end it here.  
><strong>


	7. Naruto x Temari

**Authors comments: I do not own Naruto. Long awaited update yes I know, took me awhile to finish this XD Any way, hello everyone. As you are probably wondering and waiting for an update on this story. I will say the wait is over and that this time around the chapter features Temari and Naruto. Now I already know the lemon is kind of short, but in a way I wanted it to feel like that Naruto and Temari couldn't really take long. On the account somebody will be arriving to pick up Naruto, so in way the two of them or Temari's case. Wanted them to not take their time and rush things for a bit. This takes place right after Naruto defeats Shukaku, hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

**The polls are closed and that Hanyou Naruto and his vixens Part 2 will be the story. I will be focusing this summer and thankfully I already have chapters in mind : ) Chapter 2 going to focus on Tenten, with Chapter 3 on Haku and how she obtain her speed. With the fourth one focusing on Sakura and her training with Lee. So hope you all look forward to that as well as the fifth Chapter explain things from the Shippuuden story, of why Team Miakuno gets disbanded. So yeah look forward to these chapters, as the sixth chapter will start going back to the main arc or in this case. Filler/Main arc for Naruto's rasengan training. **

**So without further adieu on with the story! Also the request for Shion X Naruto I will think it over, as well the other idea from Lemon of Lemons...I think got your name wrong. For Shion x Hinata x Naruto, where the two girls decides to look identical to one another? I will consider that as well, though hate to say. I still am practicing with having more than one character...mating with each other. So yeah, everyone please remember that Lemons are rare for me to write.  
><strong>

**XXX**

**Naruto x Temari: A Victory gift [Lemon]**

The sand siblings were on their way back to the sand village, after the huge break out war that was happening in the Leaf village as Temari and Kankuro were carrying their youngest brother Gaara, who is injured and weaken after letting free of the one tail Shukaku from its seal.

All the while doing so, the red hair boy had no choice but to fight his ever first friend as well fellow Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. It was a very long battle for the two of them, with Naruto winding up to be victorious at the end, after Kurama the nine tailed fox. Had agree and giving up all of his powers to the blond hair boy, as well as making the young Ninja the next nine tailed fox demon.

Along with one of his wives being as another nine tailed fox as well. If everything that the leaf has sustain and battle through, they were surely surprise at seeing the giant fox protecting their village as well as fighting the one tail demon from destroying their home land.

But this isn't what made Gaara start thinking about his friend or the leaf, no. He was smiling at how Naruto said exactly what he intended to do and that was to save him from Shukaku's hold against the boy, of course he thanked Gaara for holding back the demon from harming both the Leaf village and Temari.

Speaking of whom the boy shifted his light blue eyes over towards the older sibling, as he was being carried by both her and Kankuro, staring into the girl's eyes as it was showing mirth, giddiness, happiness as well admiration for the blonde ninja. That it was literately suffocating the boy so much as well lightly smiling on the inside.

'_Uzumaki Naruto…You've done so much for my family…I think my time to repay my debt to you, has come earlier than suspected. Of course knowing Temari, she wouldn't leave the village right away but I'm sure…' _He pause his train of thought as he lifted his head up gently and stared ahead of them.

Where the trees and bushes as well the grass around them were starting to become more open and wider in space and distance between each other, meaning they were almost going to reach the border line between Fire and Wind nations.

'_I'm sure that she will want to thank you in her own way after all',_ He then smiled lightly as images of Naruto's wives came into mind, after the boy started explaining to him the one night of why he was turning into the next nine tailed fox.

Wanting to bring back his Uzumaki clan to fruition, all the while seeing and imagining the love they must all give to each other. Hell, he knows the girls and Naruto definitely love one another if the boy's smiling face were anything to go by?

Even seeing Temari's smiling face just mentioning the boy, as well hanging around him. Wanting to get too know him more was intoxicating the girl, that he was glad to have met and chat with Naruto that night to get an understanding of his situation.

After thinking that through and deciding this was a great decision, that and after what just occurred couple minutes ago with the battle of all ages. What girl wouldn't want to give their hero a victory gift?

"Temari', Gaara spoke up quietly as the girl blinked her eyes and stared down towards her brother wondering what he wanted? "Go to him."

That almost caused the girl to drop her brother, as Kankuro and her wobbled onto their next jump and quickly reposition themselves not to free fall down towards the lower ground levels. Having both their attention now Temari blinked her eyes with confusion and replied back "What-what do you mean Gaara?"

"You know what I mean Temari…" he continued while smiling gently towards her with his light blue eyes staring at her. Showing that he knows what she wanted to do right now and that is to be with Naruto and making sure that the boy was alright "You have feelings for him don't you?"

This earned the boy, a huge blush on Temari's face as Kankuro snickered lightly and decided to ignore the two for now. Having a decent guess of where this is going as well probably knowing what Gaara was hinting at, if any consolation Kankuro himself thinks that Temari should go for Naruto as well.

If he was thinking correctly as well Naruto wanting to bring back the Uzumaki clan back, then he would need more than one wife into doing so. Of course his perverted side thought the boy was lucky to have so many girls already, but witnessing how protective Naruto was of them and trying his best to keep them away from the Uchiha?

Deep inside something is telling him that what Naruto is doing…Was all for the right reason and cause, that and the way each girl behaved around him would tell anyone that have ever mistreated the boy, were missing out big time.

"I-I can't Gaara, your important right now and you are injured. We should-", she never got to finish her sentence as Gaara with what little chakra he had left. Summoned enough sand around them to shove and place the girl couple feet behind him and Kankuro, as the two brothers landed onto the next tree branch.

While feeling Kankuro shifting Gaara up a bit as well turning them around, to face at a shocked Temari who was sitting down on a lower level branch from the two, staring confusingly up towards the red hair who was smiling down at her.

"I'll be fine Temari, now go…I know you want to be with Naruto", he then quickly raised his left hand once he saw Temari about to protest. "Just go to him please…Kankuro and I will be alright."

With not much argument to go with and Gaara giving her permission of heading on back too Naruto, why should she complain as she felt slight tears coming to her face all the while quickly wiping them away with her arm.

"If-if you are sure Gaara…thank you." With that the girl stood up from the branch she was standing on, turning in the other direction. She gave one last look towards her siblings and nodded her head as she was off to meeting back up with Naruto.

There was so much she owed Naruto that she couldn't really count. The boy made friends with her brother, got her brother back from a dark place, saved her brother's life from the one tailed demon possessing him and taking control over him.

At the same time winning against the giant demon and becoming the new nine tailed fox. She was in all honesty lusting for the boy for everything he had done for her family '_That and seeing how much of a family man he is as well caring, good looking, sexy and hot. I can't dream of anyone wanting to turn him down!'_ She thought to herself with a big smile.

All the times seeing the boy with his wives slash girlfriends and how they behave with each other. Made her jealous of how much attention and focus he puts onto them as well as helping them out with their ninja training as well. With his Shadow clone jutsu there is no limit for what the boy could do as well dream of "WHAT" he can do with them, that it cause Temari to shudder a bit.

'Now my…My only worry is if him and his wives will allow me in the family?' she thought solemnly as the girl was approaching fast to the place where they left the boy, on the account Kankuro explained to Naruto that Shino, went ahead to find a Leaf ninja too come and retrieve the fallen boy.

In which if what Temari wants to do with said boy, she will have to be quick about it. Caused after all…A victory gift she is thinking of will blow the boy's mind away!

XXX

Speaking of Naruto? The boy was resting and recuperating up against one of the many trees that haven't gotten flatting or destroyed during his fight with the one tail demon. Happily just leaning up against it, with his orange fox ears twitching gently whenever the winds blow into them.

Cuddled up nicely with his new nine orange tails that were keeping him nice and warm from the nice cold air that is blowing, his hands behind his back his right foot bobbing gently to a silent rhythm as he waiting for somebody to come and pick him up.

He chuckled lightly at some of the daydreams he was having and that was being reunited with his loving wives again, as well being smothered in nothing but hugs and kisses as well probably their new gained tails. Even going as far as imagining them back to their house, all of them giving Naruto one heck of a strip show as well caressing and rubbing and kissing one another.

Then asking him to create a lot of shadow clones to have him join in with them, while he and Hinata goes into their room having one hell of a make out session with each other till kingdom comes. Much he doesn't want to be a pervert.

He couldn't help but find it that the girls, were slowly turning him into one. His recovery was going slow but enough for the boy to at least being able to move his limbs around as well having enough for one last shadow clone.

"Somebody seems excited." Announced a female seductive voice, which caused Naruto to open both eyes wide and then looking up to see it was Temari! Wearing a small blush on her face and what appear to be what his wives always have on their faces.

Love, admiration, need and lust for him only and this girl…Was definitely scaring him to the brim with said look. Considering she wasn't even eyeing him, she was eyeing the slight hard on he had with those daydreams that is tenting his pants a bit.

"Te-Temari what are you doing here!? I thought you were heading back to the sand village with Kankuro and Gaara?!" Naruto squeaked out, trying to make sure he is a little bit more presentable as well hiding his tented pants so Temari wouldn't get offended.

Only to gulp when the girl grin became one of 'you're not hiding anything' as well as hinting that she has plans for him "I know…Gaara actually wanted me to come back to you and thank you for what you've done for us…For me…" she silently said as she saw the boy blinked his eyes in confusion.

Then bopped his head at what she meant, it was her brother he saved after all. "Right of course anything for my friends!" He beamed then panicked a bit when Temari kneeled down towards the ground and started crawling her way towards him, with her butt up in the air much as possible as well her upper body was slanted all the way to the ground.

"Err Te-Temari what-what are you doing?" He asked between each squeaked, knowing he had nowhere to go since he is pinned up against the tree behind him. Watching the way she was crawling with sultry movements and swaying of her butt in the air. Show casing her body to him, even though her facial expression says otherwise, embarrassed of what she is doing but also determine to do it.

"Why-why giving you your victory gift Naruto-kun", she purred out while licking her lips at the way his hard on twitch in his pants. As her plan is going her way, once she reached up towards the boy. She places each of her hands onto his legs, slowly rubbing them upward.

"G-Gift?" he question as he was trying everything not to stare down into her slight cleavage that was being shown through the opening of her shirt. Naruto stretched his jacket collar, watching the way Temari. Is now crawling on top of both his legs and pinning them to the ground. Sensually rubbing her hands along his legs while she looked up and smiles at him…

Carefully going over his body and reaching towards his face. Watching the way the boy is doing everything he could. Too back away from the girl as well as gulping in concern. Only to now feel her hands resting onto his stomach and up his chest.

"Yup Naruto-kun after all you did and went through today?" Temari explained. She is now fully in front of his face, with both hands cupping his cheeks. She then started caressing two thumbs over his whisker marks with feathery touches. Earning a small smiled from the boy, as he purred slightly. Making Temari too giggled out with a smile. As she continued stroking the whisker marks with subtle movements.

Temari then sat carefully down onto his lap. Purposely placing herself on top of his member, that is tenting his pants. Causing the boy to hiss and let out a low growl. Instinctively moving his hands to the girls butt cheeks. Making her to let out a low moan, and looking down towards his face. With a blush forming while she then grinned at him.

"Little daring today aren't we?" Temari asked with a hint of playfulness behind her voice. In which had Naruto chuckle out with a embarrass tone. He then groaned a bit when Temari started rocking her lower end left and right. Against his member by sliding herself downward and then up again.

All the while she is giving soft mews and moans of appreciation. Getting lost of how hard the boy is becoming, as well twitching just from feeling Temari rubbing her lower body against it. In which the girl was slowly becoming wet.

Naruto hands weren't idle either. He gritted his teeth and hissing in some air from the rocking motion Temari was giving him. As the boy open one red eye slightly, seeing the girl had close both her eyes. Enjoying the way his member felt against her, along with blushing and giving out small short pants.

Naruto felt all nine of his fox tails. Wagging up and then down, with a few tails thumping against the dirt. He could feel the building heat inside of him. Starting too rise as he recall what Kurama said to him…in which was that now he is a full fledge nine tailed fox. He like the other girls will experience their need of mating.

Boy was it escalating as Naruto began to move his hips. Too match with Temari's rubbing causing the girl to widen her eye as well as gasping. She then looked down towards the boy, seeing him looking back up towards her. The girl then smiled lightly with a soft look "So…Naruto is it true that you and the girls? Go into this mating season?" She asked lifting her butt up and then back down.

Making Naruto to throw his head back and let out a low growl. He then felt Temari sitting herself down on his member and that he could feel the outline of her butt cheeks. With his hands resting along the side of her each butt cheek…the boy instinctively curled in his fingers squeezing the girl's ass cheeks through the skirt, causing Temari to let out a loud moan.

Feeling the boy's hands squeezing and curling all over her ass cheeks that caused Temari to chanting out "ooooh…yes that feels really good Naruto-kun…more please." She moaned out. Trying to move and push her ass against his hands more. Making the boy grin too himself as he continued rubbing her while pushing Temari up and back down against his member, having the tip slide up against Temari's tailbone.

The girl gritted her teeth and hissing in some air. Temari then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck having them both stare at each other…one with crimson eyes and the other with teal eyes. Temari eyes held that of wanting to make love with the boy. Too be with Naruto and his family even though Naruto can see there is some hint of doubt. For he could tell Temari didn't want to leave behind her brothers Kankuro and Gaara.

Temari then giggled a bit as well moaned when she felt some of Naruto's tails. Coming up and wrapping around her waist. Trying to keep Temari warm from the cold breeze, that is blowing through the forest. Temari rested her forehead against Naruto's forehead that both of them felt their warm breaths from each other breathing.

"Naruto", Temari paused watching the boy blink his crimson eyes. He then shifted them up towards her teal eyes and blushed when she exhale out "Make love to me…please?" she pleaded. Rubbing two of her hands up and down against Naruto's chest…watching the way the boy shifted his crimson eyes a bit.

Going through his thoughts as well as wondering if Temari really wanted this or not? His question was answered when the girl, lifted up his head. Leaning in and kissing him with a raw passionate kiss, having the boy too mentally chuckled and return the kiss with the same passion.

Temari smile and couldn't believe how good of a kisser he is. Tilting and shifting their heads left and right, smacking their lips together. Making their little make out session into being one of heated passion! Naruto felt Temari's hands going to his jacket zipper. Fumbling over it and hastily unzipping it.

Temari after she got the zipper down half way. Quickly tore open his jacket and immediately started roaming her hands, against the inside of his black t-shirt. Making the boy to growl into Temari's mouth all the while, tightening his hands against her butt cheeks. In which had Temari squeaking a bit in his mouth.

All the while Temari is kissing him with more fierce passion, as they were now batting each other tongues. She then pulled away after feeling Naruto, started massaging her cheeks through her skirt in which she hung her head back and let out a loud moan "Oh...hmmm…" she hummed out in pleasure.

Temari started rocking her lower body left and right. She then rubbed against his hands and his member that is pressing up against her cheeks. By moving forward slowly and down with the same speed, moaning and having a lustful look on her face.

"Yes oh yes, I can feel you getting hard." She panted out and let out another moan. As Naruto move towards her thigh, and moved her black skirt. Up above her thighs, Naruto then saw Temari's fishnet stocking and black panties causing the girl to gulp and look away from him embarrassed a bit.

Before Temari could tell Naruto not to look. She leaned forward with a loud squeak of surprise shoving Naruto's head. Into her torso where she shuddered from feeling Naruto's hot breath brushing against her cleavage.

Temari couldn't control her breathing, especially when Naruto. Started kissing and licking along her torso and above her breasts. That she wrapped her right arm behind his head, clawing against his hair. While the other was hugging him close "Yes, yes please Naruto-Naruto-kun more!" she pleaded with a whimper.

Naruto complied and rested both his hands. On Temari's thighs and moved both hands up too her fishnet stocking. Slipping through them and continued up towards where her panties were, making the girl too chant and breathed rapidly from his touch. She then muffled out a scream by slapping her hand against her mouth.

From feeling Naruto pressing an index finger onto Temari's panties. Causing the girl to rear her head back, letting out a gurgling growl. From Naruto curling his finger up and down against the girl's womanhood…all the while feeling just how wet she is getting. With the girl's essence soaking her underwear and Naruto's finger.

"Yes Naruto!" Temari screamed out. She is trying everything to push against Naruto's finger. All the while breathing and gasping heavily, as the boy managed to push a finger in her underwear. As Naruto is now stroking against the girls womanhood. Getting the girl to shut her eyes closed with teary eyes, while clutching him and hugging him tightly against her torso.

That Temari then felt his left arm. Move up away from her butt cheeks and on top of her shirt collar, making her to open one eye half way with curiosity of what he is doing? Only for curiosity to be answered as she watches the boy's fingernails, started extended out. As well as his blondish-orange hair becoming little bit rough looking.

Naruto started using the finger nail to slowly cut downward from the middle of her shirt, slowly revealing her skin with every cut he made. Along with the mesh top that is underneath "Naruto-kun…" she whined out. Blushing badly as the boy now started ripping the shirt apart. Having a good idea that he is succumbing to his new animal instinct…and she loves it!

Once her shirt was ripped off from her body and her mesh top is revealed to the boy. Temari stopped all movement with her lower end, as she brought both hands under his chin. Lifting Naruto's face towards her, panting heavily at the way his whisker marks are thicker. With his canines extending out a bit giving him more of that fox look.

Her mind was racing as well images of positions the boy could do with her. She meshed her lips with his. Along with pushing her tongue through his mouth with Naruto doing the same too her, during their kissing Temari shuddered and kissed harder with Naruto. After he starting too stroke some of his tails, up against Temari's sides while getting the rest of Temari's tattered shirt off from her body.

The girl is in nothing but a fishnet top and skirt. After Temari separated from the boy's mouth, both Naruto and Temari were breathing heavily. She then smiled and winked at Naruto "My turn to make you feel good Naruto." Announced Temari, making the boy to tilt his head in confusion?

He then groaned a bit when Temari pressed her body against him. Naruto then felt the girl's breasts pressing up against his chest. All the while Temari slide against his shirt as she then kissed his face, then to his mouth and down too Naruto's shoulders. Purposely pushing her double c cup boobs into the boy, having him close his eyes and leaning his head back with a moan, he then brought his right arm onto Temari's back.

Rubbing the girl's spine while she is moving down…making her shudder and let out quick gasp of pleasure. Naruto then open his eyes wide and whip his head down to the girl. Watching the way she placed her hands, on his pants waist band. At the same time pulling them down off his legs, and revealing his green boxers underneath them. She then started shaking her ass high into the air and wagging it left and right.

Temari face was one of predator watching the way his member, is pushing against his boxers. That had the girl literately pulling his boxers off with haste. Causing the boy to let out a few panic gasps "Whoa-whoa- Temari slow-slow, down will you!?" He squeaked out, only to gulp when Temari glared up at him. With her smile becoming one of hunger.

"Why should I slow down? If we don't get on with the show…one of your fellow leaf ninja's will be here. To pick you up and back to the village." Temari argued. In which she is right, if she wanted to make love with the boy? They have to speed things up, making Naruto shudder and breathed out a shaky breath.

Naruto then widen his eyes and let out a low groan, from feeling Temari removing his boxers. Exposing his hard member out in the open…in which the tip of his member. Hit against Temari's chin, causing the girl to back up a bit. Blushing badly as well as having her eyes bulging out. From how big and thick Naruto is, having the girl to gulp a bit.

'_This…this is where the girls get their pleasures from!?'_ Temari said to herself. Gulping a bit in nervousness…the girl was just lying there on the ground. Staring at Narutos member that is making the boy nervous, at the way she is just staring at it. He didn't dare to move or make a sound.

Considering he didn't want to scare Temari or force her to do anything that she isn't sure of? Although those thoughts were suddenly thrown out of his head…as he just watched Temari smirking perversely. The girl lean up a bit and tore her mesh shirt apart, causing her breasts to bounce freely a bit. Making Naruto too having a nosebleed at what she just did.

In which Temari smirked devilishly and went back to the ground. Moving in front of the boy's member, she then wrapped it around in her hands. Once she did that she then started pumping her hands up and down against the member. Wanting to make the boy become even harder, as well as making him succumb to her touch.

"Does it feel good Naruto-kun? Am I doing a good job?" Temari asked. She then started licking the base of his member while she then started licking up and down against his member, swirling her tongue at the top and giving it a small kiss. Watching and enjoying the way Naruto's tails were wagging harshly up and down, thumping against the ground.

Temari then let out a sharp moan of pleasure. When one of the tails went up to her ass, and started whacking against her skirt covered ass. Forcing the girl to move forward and back, with Naruto watching the way her boobs will rock forward and back. Temari through winced eyes smiled at Naruto "ooooh Naruto, I love you being rough on me. Does my body please you?" She asked with each gasp and pant. Whenever she felt the boy's tails whacking against her ass.

Before Naruto could reply to the girl, he let out a loud growl of pleasure. Leaning his head back after he felt Temari, wrapped her double c cups around his hard member. Squeezing and pushing the two mounds against his member. All the while moving one boob upward, while the other moving down to the base of his member. She then started kissing the tip as well as licking circles around it.

Moving her body forward and back, trying to meet up with Naruto's fox tails hitting against her butt cheeks. Temari started rubbing both of her boobs up and down quickly against Naruto's member watching slight pre-cum touching her breasts, as she haves a good idea that Naruto. Is very close too releasing.

Not wanting too led up Temari open her mouth and engulfed. The top of his member into her mouth causing the boy too throw his head back and into the tree, letting out a feral like moan feeling the girl sucking and bopping her head. Up and down along his member, swirling her tongue against it. While she will then pull all the way out, licking her tongue against the tip once she's done doing that, she will then sucked it back into her mouth.

Making sure to get about half of it in her mouth, and too the back of her throat. Having Naruto going crazy with pleasure that is going through his body right now…in which pleases Temari. Knowing that she is having this much effect on the boy. The girl couldn't resist his musk, his smell that was clouding through her noise right now. All she could think of is proving to Naruto…that she can make him feel good just as good as the other girls.

Naruto, who is withering under Temari's touch, places one hand against the back of her head. Unintentionally forcing Temari to put more of his member into her mouth in which had the girl too widening her eyes at the sudden boldness…but accept the challenge as her eyes. Is now filled with lust as she started grunting, and bopping her head with more speed.

To the point that she is deep throating the boy, while she is doing this…she moved her free hand underneath her. To where her panties were and slipped her hand inside it. Once she did that she started stroking and rubbing her fingers against her womanhood, closing her eyes in deep pleasure moaning throughout the entire time she is doing this.

"Argh Temari I'm!" Naruto tried to warn out, only to feel the girl. Purposely sucking much of his member as possible, to where she ignored her gag reflexes. By deep throating much she could of him, having her noise touching the base of his member. All the while having her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head, after feeling Naruto releasing his essence hard into her mouth and down her throat.

It became too much for Temari, as she pulled away from Naruto. With a loud gasp and deep breathing, allowing his essence to splash against her face with the girl sticking her tongue out from her mouth. She then swallowed whatever was in her mouth at the same time sighing out with a please look on her face.

Watching the boy slowly calming down from his release, only too then lick her lips hungrily. From the way the boy is still hard and ready for another round. In which Temari took advantage of this, by quickly pulling Naruto away from the tree bark. Causing him to let out a grunt after his head slammed down onto the ground and felt something heavy lying on top of him.

When he came too and look to what was lying on top of him, only to get a face full of Temari's ass facing directly towards him. As well as seeing how damp and soaked her panties were, as he let out a feral growl. Having a good idea that Temari went back to rubbing and sucking the living daylights. Out of his member, that he could feel the girl's sweaty boobs.

Being placed back onto his member that Naruto started thrusting up and down between the girl's boobs. As Temari complied with a happy sigh and panting along with grunting out, trying her best to get the tip of his member into her mouth. All the while continuing to press and knead her breasts into the boy much as possible.

Temari successfully got his member into her mouth, moaning and growling on the flesh. She started relaxing her throat muscles, too deep throat the boy into her mouth and into her throat. As Naruto kept grunting and growling out with each thrust he made, through the girls boobs and mouth. Making Temari's eyes to become hazy and having a sultry look to them. Her body was on autopilot as she just sucked, licked as well forcing her double c-cup boobs. Too rub up and down sensually slow against his member.

Naruto, who was clawing and digging his hands onto the dirt, thrashed his head left and right. With both his eyes closed tightly as he is growling, grunting and panting out. Feeling how skilled the girl is with her tongue, as he felt the way she is tilting her head. Left and right in a fashion of swirling her tongue all around his member. Then she will start pumping up and down, trying to match with his thrusts.

All the while feeling the way her boobs will be kneading into his member, as well at the base of it. Making the boy become pudding too the girl assaults. That his nine tails were literately doing the best they can to thump and thrash about in front of the girl!

Not one to be outdone or being submitting by the girls advances…Naruto open both his red slit eyes, as his facial features became fully feral. Raised his hands up and slapped right down onto the girls butt cheeks, causing Temari to widen her eyes and whimper into his member.

Temari then blushed embarrassingly at the way Naruto is sniffing her scent. Causing her to become even wetter and drenching her panties even more. She then let go of his member and throwing her head up, letting out a loud surprised moan.

Reason for that is because Naruto latched his nails into the girl's skirt, as well into her fishnet stockings. Tearing them apart with a very loud rip that Temari knew she will have to find a way. To be properly dressed when she heads back to the sand village…

The girl though didn't care as she loves the way Naruto is being rough with her. That she felt her cheeks being assaulted by his finger nails that were ripping through into her panties. Only too then hear them being ripped off as well watching them being tossed in front of her. Temari looked at how badly shredded they were and let out a very loud shrieking scream!

Naruto ears folded back when he heard the girl scream, on the account his face is now pressed deep against her and started licking the girl's pussy. His tongue darted out from his mouth, as well as making sure that he is licking all around her pussy and outer folds. Causing Temari too slam her head down against his pelvis, intentionally squeezing her boobs as hard as possible into his member.

All the while trying to push herself down against Naruto's tongue much she could. Gasping and panting out "Yes, yes, yes lick my pussy, eat me out! Have your way with me Naruto-Naruto-kun!" she screamed out feeling the boy doing just that.

Naruto pulled away from the girl's pussy and lightly held his left hand. Against her left cheek as he then brought his right hand, close to her pussy and enter his index finger into the girl. Causing Temari to bulge her eyes wide and threw her head back. Letting out another lustful moan as she started feeling her body…being rocked forward and back from the way Naruto is thrusting his finger in and out of the girl's pussy.

"You enjoying this Temari?" the boy asked with a very deep menacing growl, causing Temari to shudder and nod with a low whimper. Feeling her boobs rubbing and sliding against his member, as more pre-cum started coming out from it and smearing lightly against her flesh.

Temari let out more gasps of pleasure, after feeling Naruto inserting another finger into her pussy. Making the girl to gritting her teeth and breathing through them, trying her best to adjust from feeling two fingers being thrust into her.

"Do you want it Temari?" Naruto asked with a teasing tone, causing her to let out a shaky yes. Feeling the boy increasing his speed that is causing her medium size breasts too rock forward and back as well as gliding through Naruto's own skin. Temari is watching through half open eyes, at the way Naruto's member. Is being pushed forward as well as standing back up whenever her breasts, will press down into it as well pulling away.

Temari let out another loud gasp as well as widening her eyes even further! Feeling Naruto inserting another finger into her, that she clenched her eyes shut and started meeting up with his thrusts. Becoming wetter and wetter, soaking both his fingers and hands with her essence. Clouding the boy's mind with her smell as he started grinning, he then leaned his face forward as Temari could feel Naruto's hot breath.

Making her too letting out another drawn out moan, as she immediately move her head down and engulfed his member. Forcing Naruto to thrust into her mouth from the sudden action, as the boy panted and gasps into her cheeks. Naruto then removed his hand out from the girl's pussy, causing Temari to whimper at the loss of feeling his touch. Only to let out a muffle scream after feeling the boy, is now kissing and sucking up against her other entrance. Making her squirm and releasing more of her essence onto the boy, as she felt her entire body and Naruto's. Becoming sweaty by how long they were making each other feeling good.

After couple minutes went by of Naruto, literately eating the girl out. As well as having her cum about two times. With him Cumming into her mouth about three times, from how skilled the girl is with her tongue. Had the two of them resting briefly on the ground with Naruto lying on his back, arms sprawled out to the left and right of his body.

Panting and breathing heavily, still having that predator smile of his. From the way he watches Temari's legs laid out between his head. Giving him a good view of the job he did with her pussy, as well conjuring up with another idea. That will have the girl become a wild vixen once he is done with her.

As for Temari, the girl who is lying in a 69 position with Naruto has her face resting on the side of her cheeks. On top of Naruto's waist watching with hazy looking eyes at his throbbing member. Smiling with a pleased look at how the girls rumors, about Naruto stamina? Is very true and could make any girl's dreams of pleasure become reality!

"Hey Temari are you still awake?" Naruto asked, making the girl snort out a giggle and wiggled his member with her hands. To indicate that she is in fact still awake, she wasn't going to pass out. Without having him inside of her first! Making Naruto too lightly moan as well chuckling out...

"Alright if you are still up to it, I have an idea that will blow your mind away!" Naruto announced with a very wide animalistic smile. Making Temari to blink her eyes and lightly turn her head towards his direction. Having a bit hard time, seeing his face on the account her ass was blocking the view.

She then lowered her right eye a bit, hearing what sounded like trembling around them. Before she could ask what Naruto is doing the girl whipped her head to the left, seeing gold like chains shooting out from the ground. Then Temari looked to her right seeing the same gold like chains shooting out from the ground.

Rising high above the two of them, once they reached to their highest point. They all curved downward and shot straight towards Temari who yelped out from feeling two of her wrists. Being chained up and pulled up into the air, along with her as the girl wince her eyes. She then let out a couple sharp gasps and moans feeling her ankles getting wrapped up. As well as being pulled apart exposing her entire womanhood too the world, along with her arms touching together. Getting all tied together, in a way to prevent the girl from doing any hand signs and the 'Escape Jutsu'.

"_So this is Naruto's chain jutsu? From what I overheard, Kin wasn't kidding when she said these are tough to break out of…Damn Naruto hurry up and make me scream!"_ Temari stated in her head with perversion, as the girl somewhat secretly wanted to feel helpless by somebody when she will have sex with them.

Temari is considered to be the toughest and most harsh Kunoichi in the land of winds. So having herself tied up by somebody she loves and trust. Is turning her on so much, that she watched the way Naruto slowly sat up and blushed. From the way the girl is releasing and becoming even more wet from this action. The girl then felt her body being lowered towards the ground, just a few inches from it and forced her body.

To facing towards the sky and the trees canopy, making Temari shudder and squealed on the inside. Having a very good idea of what Naruto is about to do with her! In this position it gives the boy freedom of taking advantage with his Shadow Clones, by having them either underneath her. In front of her or on top of her! So many possibilities and to think…all the pleasures the girls go through with this foxy boy.

Must make them want to crave out too having more sex with him, no doubt in her mind. Once she finds a way to return back to the leaf village. After all of this incident gets pass them, she will definitely hunt either Naruto or the girls. Asking if she could be part of the Uzumaki family, as well as adding more strength for the clan!

She inhaled a lot of air after feeling what appear to be more golden chains. Wrapping around her double c-cup boobs, squeezing and rubbing all over them. Watching the way they will slide up and down against her bouncy flesh, towards her harden nipples. Making her gasp and pant out with drool dripping from her mouth, as well as hanging her tongue out.

Temari then turned her teal eyes over towards her left, giving a pleased smile when Naruto walked right next to her and smiling down at the girl. The way his red eyes were showing lust, passion and love for the girl had Temari too bashfully look away, and then back with a toothy smile.

"Enjoying yourself", Temari asked. Causing Naruto too chuckle lightly as he brought up his right hand. Towards the girls left face cheek, gently brushing a few knuckles against her skin. Making her let out a quiet mews of pleasure, loving the way he is being gentle with her. Hell, even the chains that were wrapped around her boobs. Were also being gentle with their rubbing and squeezing, that it is making her wanting to be with the boy even more!

"I think that was supposed to be my line Temari-chan." Naruto responded with a bright smile. Making the girl blush, liking the way he is now staring at her teal eyes. While he will then roam his eyes down her body, checking out every curve and outline that makes her this sexy woman. Of course this made Temari a little unsettle on the account. She never had anyone looking or checking out her body with so much passion and respect. That she is trying to push her legs together.

"So Temari I have a feeling you already know what you want right?" Naruto asked as the boy snickered a bit and started walking next to the girl. Gliding his fingers from her face, too her shoulders and neck. Then gently against her torso making the girl hiss and breathing in and out rapidly, from the way his hand is now brushing down against her cleavage. Slowly taking his time to brush that hand against her left boob and too the right boob, rubbing his fingers between each nipple that is causing the girl to arch her back a bit, with a loud moan.

Wanting to try and push her flesh into his hands, only to sigh out with frustration. Temari then widen her eyes and started thrashing about with giggling fits, as Naruto's hand with light movement he could master. Trailed across her stomach watching the way her boobs will lightly bounce a bit in the chains hold, as well the girl twisting and sucking in her stomach much as possible. Reminding him of those belly dancers, that pervy sage told him about one day. When Naruto was training with Mia-sensei over the water walking exercise training as well as making the female Hyuuga embarrassed, on the account Jiraiya mentioned how Mia could rival them.

Naruto at the time didn't push the matter on the account he figure Pervy sage was just being a pervert. Though his curiosity still linger a bit of what he meant. Watching the way Temari was moving her body and stomach, is making him believe the older teen. Could possibly be a belly dancer as well?

"Hey Temari did you get any sort of training from belly dancers?" Naruto piqued, as he stopped right above her waist. Noticing how wet the girl gotten as well as breathing heavily. Trying to calm down from the tickling session the boy gave her.

She lifted her head just a tad with a big blush, smiling lightly and going through her thoughts with her one eye closed and the other looking up in thought "Sort of in a way…so that I can maneuver my fan with precision and the likes…why you ask?" Temari replied back. Curious of how the boy knew she got some training from belly dancers?

In which giggled at the way Naruto beamed towards her and points at her stomach, "The way you moved your belly and able to bend your body. Despite being bounded kind of gave me an idea, that you gotten trained by belly dancers." He announced. Making Temari nodding in understanding as well as amazed at the way he is very observant.

Well with time going by and knowing the girl, Naruto decided foreplay has been done and now to move onto the main event. He stood couple feet in front of the girl's exposed womanhood, getting her to blush tomato red and then shrank her pupils, along with having a massive nosebleed when Naruto shouted out "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three other Naruto clones appeared in a straight line with the original in the middle. All in the same state as he is, with their nine tails wagging eagerly ready to fuck the living daylights out of the suna girl. In which had them all grinning perversely at the way Temari got even wetter at the sight of the clones being naked and hard in front of her.

"Oh Naruto-Naruto-kun please be gentle." Temari announced with a fake tone, seeing in her eyes. That she wants the boy to be rough and hard on her as possible. Which Naruto doesn't want to disappoint as the clones all gathered around the girl, watching the way she is shifting and moving her body against the chains.

"Are you sure Temari?" Naruto teased out as the chakra chains that are wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Too the nearby trees surrounding them started lowering her body gently towards the ground. By only a couple inches from the ground, as Temari felt her sweat pouring down from her forehead and body. Breathing a little bit faster as she watches one of the Naruto clones smiled devilishly at her, as it crawled onto the ground and right underneath her.

Positioning his member right where her ass was, causing the girl to whimper and hiss in a lot of air. From the way he is purposely tapping and kneading the tip of his hard member, against her ass. She panted and gasped each time she would feel her ass touching the member. Temari then blushed badly as the second clone walked up right next to her, and then sat on top of her with both legs across each side. Making her blush tomato red as well as letting out a loud moan from the clone grabbing both of her breasts.

Squeezing and rubbing non-stop against them, feeling the way he will flicked both his finger nails against each nipple. All the while forcing his member too squeezing between both her breasts and started thrusting between both breasts, causing Temari too moan and gasp and let out squeaks of pleasure. Only to then widen her eyes and gagged a bit when the third clone of Naruto.

Approached towards where her head was and force the girl's head down a bit, while he then thrust his member into the girls opened mouth. In which had her closing her eyes and moaned lustfully, with saliva dripping down from the corner of her mouth. Temari all she could think about was the pleasure, as her eyes were dulled and hazy.

Her toes were curling as well as her fingers, her body spasms from the sheer pleasure that is coursing through her entire body. Feeling Naruto thrusting up between her boobs, while she is sucking and deep throating the second clone member inside her mouth, with the third clone position itself where her ass is. Getting ready to thrust right inside of her, with the original Naruto walking up between her legs…positioning his member towards where her pussy was, as well as licking his lips.

Temari is just literately releasing more and more of her essence out that is making her inner thighs glisten from the sunlight as well as dripping on top of the member that is underneath her. Knowing she couldn't answer as well as being occupied with one of his clone's member. Naruto pushed his member against her pussy, causing the girl to widen her eyes and gave out whimpering gagging noises. The same time she is trying to push her pussy more into Naruto's member that he complied and thrust right into her.

Causing Temari to let out a gurgling scream through the clones hard on, as tears could be seen in her eyes. But these weren't tears of pain, but tears of joy as she could sense Naruto's confusion of why she wasn't withering in pain? Only too come into conclusion, as well remembering what Tenten explain to him, that some girls tend to go a bit too far with masturbating.

After recalling that and knowing Temari must've…well masturbate a little too far, must've done something for her not to scream in pain. He should really consider studying a bit more, to understand how a human body works? He will think about that later as he figured Temari got use too feeling his member inside of him, although before he continued and feeling the girl's inner walls squeezing him to death.

"Temari-chan before I continue, make sure you do the protection jutsu!" He grunted out as the girl moaned out her reply and felt the chains lax out a bit. Giving her enough leverage to form the hand signs of the birth protection Jutsu. Once she did that Temari gave a shaky thumbs up too Naruto and let out a loud grunt.

Naruto started thrusting in and out of the girl with a slow rhythm at first, causing the girl too rock her body forward. In which by doing so had her engulfing more of the Naruto clone's member deep in her mouth which she eagerly sucked and swirled her tongue all around it. While also feeling the clone that is sitting on top of her, glide his member in and out between her boobs. As well as leaning his body down to bring her left breast into his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue around the areola and the tan like nipple as well as chewing lightly against the nipple. Causing the girl to suck in her stomach as well as bending it downward.

Where her ass then rubbed and pressed against the third Naruto clone. Who is underneath her by having his member slide between her ass cheeks, and against her one entrance whenever Naruto will thrust back into her pussy!

After couple minutes of Naruto thrusting into her as well as getting a bit faster. Temari let out a mumble shriek that is vibrating the member in her mouth. From feeling the clone underneath her finally slammed his member straight up into her, causing the original Naruto to growl out in pleasure. On the account the motions the two were now giving her, is causing his member to slide up and down against the girls inner walls. All the while having the clone that is sucking against Temari's left boob, to graze his teeth against the flesh whenever her upper body will move.

Temari is literately in cloud nine as she just moan and gasp, from feeling the member in her mouth being covered in her saliva. Is having an easier time thrusting in and out of her mouth, as drool is literately now falling onto the grassy ground. Temari could fell her entire body now sweating along with the four Narutos, making things easier for everyone tasks. The clone on top of her finally let go of her left breast, making sure to cover it with nothing but saliva and moved onto her right breast. Giving it the same treatment that it did too the left boob, while still thrusting his hard member between the fleshy orbs.

The Naruto's that were fucking her pussy and ass were starting to increase their speeds, as well as timing their thrusts whenever one will go out of her? The other will thrust with hard movements into her, while they will then rinse and repeat themselves over and over. Causing Temari too whimper and squeal into the one clone's member as she released about three times, just by feeling them thrusting into her and the others having their way with her mouth and boobs.

"Argh Temari…" the one clone growled out as he pulled out from Temari's mouth and released heavily onto the girls opened mouth as she had her eyes closed. Feeling the clone's essence hitting her mouth and face trying her best too get any of it in her mouth, once the clone was done it disperse from existence. Leaving Temari to grunt and pant out wildly, as her entire body was heating up from everything as well her voice being slurred out.

"YES, YES fuck me Naruto harder, harder!" Temari screamed out as she hung her head down with her mouth opening closing. Trying to greedily suck in much needed air into her lungs much as possible. She felt the third clone that got done sucking the living daylights out of her right boob. Thrusting even faster between her boobs and let out a menacingly growl as his release came. Having his essence covered against Temari's breasts and cleavage as he squeezed both boobs together during his release, all the while dispersing from his place in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto harder, harder!" demanded Temari causing Naruto to growl out and chuckle inside his head. Having a good idea that Temari loves it being rough. So not wanting his hands to be idle, he started slapping really hard into her ass cheeks. Causing Temari to grit her teeth and widen her eyes at the sudden feeling of his hands, slapping against her cheeks. Causing the flesh to bounce and jiggle whenever it would get hit.

"TEMARI!" the clone underneath her shouted. Cumming really hard into the girl as she also screamed out his name, cumming for the sixth time that day! She then had a far off look on her face after hearing what sounded like the third clone dispersing. Meaning that the original Naruto has yet to cum inside of her womanhood…

Before she could respond or react, she felt Naruto pushing further inside of her. Leaning his body over top of hers and wrapping both arms around her back. Then before she knew it felt her body rising up into his chest as well as the Chakra chains disappearing, causing Temari to let out a loud blood curdling scream.

Naruto is now standing up and forcing Temari to bouncing up and down against his member, as the girl is now wrapping both her arms around his neck. Kissing Naruto with such raw passion that he returned the kiss with vigor feeling their skin smacking against one another whenever Temari, will slam down onto his member.

Before Naruto would lean up against the tree, he will quickly spin each other around and slammed Temari's back up against the tree back. So this way he can thrust much easier into her, while his nine tails came around his waist and started brushing all over both ass cheeks. Smacking them as hard as possible causing the girl too squeak out in pleasure!

"Naruto I'm", Temari warned out to Naruto as the girl is already spent after cumming six times today. Her eyes were heavy as well having a very drowsy look to him. Wishing she could go further with their sex, only to hear Naruto calling out…

"Same here Temari!" he growled out and lean down towards the girls neck. Gently biting into it and fusing the skin with Chakra causing the girl to let out a very loud screech. That echoed throughout the forest, as she released heavily into Naruto's member with the boy releasing into her womanhood. Filling her up quickly, as he then pulled his face away from her neck watching the chakra forming a small fox, with its nine tails going down her body and around her right breast.

XXX

Few hours has passed after the two made love with each other, and gladly found enough raw resources to fix up their tattered clothes and such. The two of them were just about ready to say their good byes "Naruto…" Temari suddenly spoke while turning her head towards the now even more exhausted boy.

Whose ears twitched and looked up at the older teen, watching emotions go over the girl's teal eyes. Naruto then beamed brightly when the girl smiled down at him and poked her right breast "Thanks…for making me part of your family." She said and with nothing else left between the two and giving each other one last kiss goodbye.

Temari hopped onto the tree branches and heading down towards the direction of where Gaara and Kankuro are, she is smiling and closed her eyes in happiness. Still feeling electrified from the awesome sex she just had couple hours ago with Naruto, and could be seen whenever she landed onto the next three branches. The girl would pause in her movement for a bit and then take off once more. She cannot wait for the day when she gets permission, to return back to the leaf village.

All the while becoming the next wife for the Uzumaki Family but of course…she has to plan a way too even live in the leaf village "_Who knows Temari? Maybe that day will be closer than you think!"_ she giggled to herself from that statement and disappeared into the forest.


	8. Alternate univers MaleHaku x Mia OC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wow so sorry everyone for not updating a lot lately ^^; Real life getting the time and such over my schedule, all the while looking for collages and such. But enough of that, the real reason for my absence is WRITERS BLOCK! GOD how I hate it, so I am really sorry about it and everything. But thankfully after finishing this story up, it finally broke me free from it lol.**

**Any way before anyone says this, YES I know what this pairing is and that is a son/mother like pairing. Now I don't indulge this at all nor like the idea of well...mother and son. But I figure...why not expirament, cause I have been getting request of pairing Naruto with older women and some of them tend to be well...mother like figures. So I figure to test it out, and see how it turns out with Haku and my OC Mia Hyuuga. Although lol Mia doesn't exactly fit in terms of mother XD On the account she isn't blood related too Haku, and is just an adoptive mother so yeah...This was originally be a pairing in "Anbu wanting to be sensei" before I changed Haku's gender to female and such, as well taking the story down.**

**So yeah...originally this was going to be a three parter, but decided against it and only made a single chapter of it. Unless you guys want me to make more parts of this then er...let me know in reviews or Pm ^^; Any way this will be the only time I will write in this general area, so what you see is what you get. So I hope you enjoy and have fun reading! Also this wasn't intentionally, to be a long chapter. so I apologize for it ^^;**

**xxx**

**[Alternate universe]**

**Haku [Male] x Mia hyuuga Lemon! **

It has been three years ever since he was adopted and lived with his adoptive mother. As well as living a life as a Leaf Ninja. He never thought all of this could happen, especially to one who has a bloodline limit. The Land of Waters is where he used to live, where the dispute of those who had Kekkei Genkai. Were to be murdered and killed from any signs of having such a thing.

His blood mother had the rare Kekkei Genkai, the hyuoton style. A special bloodline that gives the user the elemental Ice style! Ever since showing his old mother, his rare ability to manipulate water around his hands…his father, who was a regular farmer. Warn the villagers in the town about his wife and son, having this ability and went to kill them.

Haku at the young age couldn't do anything to help his mother, and watched in fear of her dying before his eyes. Trying to protect him from the villagers…when they made sure she is dead. They went after him next as the young child fear for his life. Hugged much he could up against the back wall of his home, he then blacked out.

Once he woke up and witness everyone that were about to kill him? Were pierced through their bodies and chests as well as his father, by what looked like icicles shooting out from the ground. Ever since that tragedy, the young boy head on out in hopes of surviving and seeing if anyone will help him…

That is when Haku met up with Zabuza, a missing ninja that he met one day on a random bridge. Listening to the large man words after he knelt down and spoke to him about how nobody will care for him and will probably die in a week. Right after Zabuza said those words too him, Haku replied back with a smile and said he have the same eyes as him, along with them being just alike.

From there on and Zabuza training him, tutoring him over the years of his young life…Haku and Zabuza became very close as well the missing ninja, despite his goals and needs. As well telling Haku that he is nothing but a tool, had the boy see deep down. Inside of Zabuza was a man who found his purpose in his life, and someone precious to him. In order to making sure that nothing bad ever happens to the boy.

In a way and probably weird too most others, Haku saw Zabuza like a father. One who would do anything in his power too making sure he was safe. Heck even too points where making sure, that he and Haku had great times and fun times. Whenever festivals came, or watching fireworks and the likes!

Until the fated day when Haku met up with his second most precious person of his life…his adoptive mother Mia Hyuuga. The most beautiful women he ever saw in his life, with her short blue hair blowing gently with the cold wind. With her pale blue eyes having sadness but also happiness, at a made shift grave of where her mother lays to rest.

That is the most he will remember of their meeting, especially chuckling too himself remembering how he said. Her eyes looked beautiful when she used Byakkugan to check over his condition at the time of their first meeting…but there is one thing that really troubles the boy lately?

Whenever he goes back to the day of their first meeting…why does he always remark how beautiful she looked? "Haku", a muffled voice announced itself. Making Haku wondering who it is that were calling him, "Haku wake up!"

"Uh…Huh?" muttered Haku in confusion as he open his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright sun.

XXX

Once his field of vision recovered and out of his memories. Haku blinked his brown eyes and then opens them fully, smiling brightly at the person who is returning the smile as she tilted her head gently towards the left. With her long blond ponytail hanging down on her left shoulder "Well good morning sleepy head!" Ino giggled as she sat down next to Haku, who sat up with both arms stretching above his head.

"Hey Ino", Haku greeted with a yawn and then brought his hands down to his sides. Looking over towards the girl and noticing her new outfit, "I see your staying true to your favorite colors." He grinned then laughed when the girl playfully punched his shoulders.

"Oh look at you now giving off jokes! Seems like Mia is finally gotten your playful side out huh?" Ino joked as she closed her blue eyes, getting the boy too shaking his head. "But yup you know me, why change something that isn't broken right? What do you think?" She asked while bringing one arm high above her head, with the free arm wrapping around the back of her head. Posing for Haku in order for him to getting a better look of her new outfit...

"Ino you already know my answer", Haku said with his one eye winking. "But if makes you feel good, you look great. A purple top, with matching purple skirt and I am guessing net stockings underneath?" He asked and then laughed when the girl giggled loudly, bringing him into a hug.

"BINGO! Wow not are you getting more open but your perspective skills have increased!" Ino exclaimed, causing the boy to flinched and fail about. As Ino arm had wrapped around his neck, causing him to choke and losing air.

"Ino…can't breathe!" Haku choked out, getting the girl to quickly move away from him and apologizing to. Watching the way he hunched over and started greedily sucked in air "It's…it's alright Ino." He reassured her as the girl let out a quiet sigh, then nodded at the boy. They then face forward looking over the mountain side they were sitting on.

Looking over the buildings and roof tops that made up the Leaf village. As well the grassy plains blowing gently with the wind, making a black outline whenever they will move. The flowers bouncing and dancing gently moving fluidly with the winds, as well as the rustling noises the grass will make. This place was in harmony of life, making the ideal place for whenever you just want to get rid of the stress of ongoing missions, or just want to take a relaxing day.

"So…How is Mia-sensei taking the whole not being able to keep our team?" Ino asked with her eyes half way open, looking down at the grass. This had Haku blink his eyes and stared towards the girl, seeing how her eyes were upset for his mother. Shifting his eye left and right, the boy wasn't sure how to tell Ino? In honesty his mother has taken it really hard and did everything to keep their team together, hell even to the point that she even challenged Tsunade into a fight!

"If you want my honest answer Ino…she is still upset about the whole breaking the team up." He responded with a quiet sigh and rested his arms, onto his lap shaking his head left and right. Even getting Ino to shake her head as well both of them, exchanging a sigh at the same time

"But…I think it is for the best Ino. I mean she is an Anbu and anbu-"; Haku started to say and smiled gently when Ino closed both eyes knowingly and nod.

"Needs to be there in order to protect the Hokage and watch over the Leaf village. I know, I know but still it was great while it lasted. Team Miakuno will always be remembered in our memories and heart!" Ino beamed, getting Haku to smile.

"Yup, so how does it feel to be with Team Asuma?" Then sweat dropped at the ridicules look that Ino suddenly gave and slowly cranked her head towards Haku. With a very hard glare and grinding of teeth "I…heh take it hard to adjust?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"YOU THINK! My kami despite Choji and Shikamaru being compatible with me…our teamwork is slightly off as I am still used to working with Team Miakuno…with you." Ino said solemnly causing Haku to raise an eyebrow at the end. Then again they were the two teams that had only two Genins…as well since Ino is really used to working with Haku. Her combo with Shikamaru and Choji will be different, than it was with just the two of them.

"Ino-", Haku tried to explained only to smile when the girl look at him with a caring look.

"I know, we will eventually click it's just… I don't want to forget about you Haku or Mia-sensei!" she explained, then giggled when Haku sat up straight and motion his right hand to come here and gave the girl a hug. Knowing well she needed it as well as wanting comfort.

"Ino come on you won't forget about me, besides! Since I am now working with Team Kakashi, there will be chances where our two teams will be working together. That and", he paused as he looked down at the girl, who gave a small blush and laughed.

"You are also experiencing the same problems with Naruto and Sakura. So yeah guess I was being a bit selfish there huh?" She stated and pulled away from the boy, as the two look at one another and smiled. "Right doesn't mean we shouldn't be upset about it right!"

"Right!" replied Haku with a firm nod and the two of them got up from the grassy ground, shaking off any grass from their clothes. Then Haku looked towards Ino when she asked him a question, throwing the boy quite off.

"Hey I notice that your mom had been quite busy as of late? Are you two planning something?" Ino asked. She got her answer when Haku tilted his head ever slightly and raised one eyebrow up too his forehead and shook his head. "Really…huh well from the looks of it. Seems like something important is about to come…"

"Hmm…I'll ask her once I return home, caused even I too notice her…strange behavior…?" Haku muttered out with one hand under his chin, nodding lightly. Both of them thinking of the same thing, they gave their fair wells with Ino telling Haku good luck on getting information from his mother and left.

What Haku left out to Ino is that, he noticed one time in his home. Walking by his mother's door that was opened just a crack with his curiosity getting the best of him, looked through the crack and saw his mother standing in front of her full body mirror. In a very beautiful dark purple strap on dress, that reached all the way down towards her ankles. Hugging nicely to her curvy body, outlining the curves nicely and even complimenting her blue hair and eyes that for some reason. Glowed beautify in the dim light her lamp gave off, in the dim lit room.

Haku quickly shook himself out of the thought wildly and growled to himself with closed eyes "_What the hell is that about? Though the dress really did made my mom look beautiful, curious if that has something to do with her running around?"_ Haku thought to himself. Though felt his cheeks blushing when he thought back of how the dress formed nicely on her body. Show casing just how a beautiful woman she is, that even at the time. He couldn't pull himself away from the door; mesmerize just how beautiful she looked. Even with her back towards him in which the dress exposed.

"_NO stop Haku, stop before you go too far! You…you will not see your mom like that!"_ He scolded himself as the village streets were coming into view. The large two green gates that lead inside the village and out towards the training field are now in front of Haku. Towering over him as he is now entering inside the village, with puzzling questions of what exactly his mother is up too?

"_Wait let's see a very expensive looking dress…running about to and fro in the village. Preparing herself for something important…" _The boy thought to himself trying to slowly put the pieces together. Only to come up with one solution and that made his eyes bulge a bit as well grinning. "_Of course my mom is probably getting herself ready for a DATE! Why else would she buy a dress Haku, duh!"_ he thought along with lightly bopping his head.

He figured it was about time too, on the account for almost her twenty years. His mother would probably have started dating somebody, as well probably wanting to find somebody special. In order to help both her and Haku if something bad were to happen to either one of them. Though before he could continue his train of thought the boy let out an oomph as he then stumbled backwards a bit with his head shaking.

Looking up too see who he bumped into as he spoke towards them "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention…Oh Kakashi-sensei!" announced Haku. Bowing down in front of the man, who let out a few chuckles and quickly told Haku that it was okay as well no need to bowing in front of him.

"Mai Haku-kun it's alright although", Kakashi paused and closed his book. Rare to see Haku in deep thought like that, heck he never sees the boy in deep thought. Unless something is truly puzzling the boy and from the looks of it, he could tell the boy. Just now finished getting his answers done from a deep thought?

Right before he could ask Haku what is up, he blinked his one eye in amusement and confusion all at the same time. "Kakashi-sensei I am curious about something and that is…" Haku paused a bit, not sure how to ask his sensei. Let alone betraying his mother's trust by asking somebody else of her love life "About my mother has there ever been anyone, she been keeping an eye on?"

"Hmm…that depends in what you mean by 'keeping an eye on'?" Kakashi asked as well repeated the word. He looked up in thought of what Haku meant by that and knowing his Anbu friend, there wasn't anyone right now that poses a threat?

The boy clearly looked nervous on the question he is about to ask him, which definitely throws out suspicions of somebody attacking? So what is it that's bothering the boy? "We-well you see this morning I saw my mom posing in front of her mirror today. In a very expensive looking dress." Stated Haku as the boy is now borrowing Hinata's traditional, tapping her two index fingers against each other. While shifting his brown eyes up at him "And curious if she well…had anyone she was going with for a date?"

Kakashi in all his life as being a professional and a sensei wanted to boast out in laughter, which is really hard to do for the man. Except maybe Gai for wanting to make him feel better, but Mia mixed in with the words date? Yeah that will definitely do it, especially considering the woman who is about four years younger than him. Never once had a love interest even during the time they were teenagers!

"I am sorry to say Haku, but even if Mia is prepping herself up for a date? I doubt it's even a date", Kakashi quickly raised his right hand up with a smile. Seeing that Haku was about to protest "Now, now don't be concern Haku. The reason I know this is because Mia even when we were teenagers, never once had a love interest. In fact because of that and during the time in school, training and such… she was made fun of by other classmates and comrades for it." He explained, seeing that the boy had slump his shoulders down and had both arms swinging in disbelief.

"Re-really my mother never had any type of love interest? What so ever in her life?" Haku asked. Wanting to be sure he heard correctly from his new sensei. Who looked up with a hum and nodded his head "…Then why is she getting herself to look beautiful? If there is nobody taking her out on a date?" Haku asked once more, looking down in thought and then towards Kakashi.

The sensei eyed smile as he heard the boy, calling his mother beautiful "Well sometimes Haku, somebody can dress up nicely for themselves for no particular reason. Or maybe even for a special event they planned ahead of time." He then chuckled and rubbed the boy's head, getting Haku to glare at him. Remembering Mia's words of saying the boy doesn't like his hair, being touched by others except for maybe Zabuza or her. "Well I'm sure she will explain things too you Haku. So I hope things go well for the both of ya!" He suddenly said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Causing Haku to wave his hand left and right coughing a bit with one eye open "Eh what did he mean for the both of us? More importantly what exactly is my mother planning…if she doesn't have a love interest?" Haku asked to nobody, as his new sensei didn't really help at all. Just leaving more questions for the boy too figuring out…he let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, if anything. He will have to see and ask his mom himself of what is going on, that is the only option left.

Before he went towards his home the boy turned his head, towards one of the open shops. Looking towards one of the mirrors inside that is reflecting his image. Show casing his green long sleeve Kimono vest, over top of his brown shirt. With long brown sweat pants that reached down to his ankles with Zabuza's sword resting against his back. Haku then leered a bit at his long black hair. He then lightly gnawed against his lower lip as the boy, is constantly wondering if he should get his hair cut or not?

In a way so that nobody would confuse him for being a girl? In honesty it was starting to get annoying despite the funny reactions he gets from everyone else. He figured to seek out Ino, after she gets done watching over her family shop for her opinion and headed off.

XXX

Meanwhile at one of the Anbu's secret training facilities

"Mia your sword skill has definitely improved!" announced Sho who clashed his sword with the Hyuuga woman, as the two of them were pushing their swords together. With Mia's short sword, too Sho's Katana blade as the two then quickly kicked off from another.

Only for Mia to quickly spun her body around and slashed in a diagonal direction, sending off a wind blade towards them. Who avoid the attack by slanting his body just the tad left, grimacing from the rushing winds blowing by him. After dodging and landing onto his feet, the man shout out "Whoa!" and ducked from Mia throwing her short blade at him.

In which she then appeared in front of him, smiling behind her mask as Sho widen his eyes and felt her knee kicking into his chin. Followed by two palm thrust too his stomach, earning him to roll into the ground and stopped a couple distance from Mia. Before he could recover he widen his eyes behind the mask with gritted teeth as Mia, had her hand in front of his head. In a form of her Jyuuken strike, giving her the killing blow.

"I win." announced a playful Mia, who stood up and lean her arm down. Too help the man up who chuckled and accepted her offer, as he then got pulled up onto his feet. He then felt his back being petted on and watched Mia moved away and walked towards her sword "Thanks Sho, though still not as great like the others." She stated. Meaning she still have a long way to reach towards his and Yugao swords skill.

"Hey no complaint from me or you considering it is true. You are getting there Mia it's just like you said couple months back, sword play isn't your forte." Sho explained. Walking over towards where his Katana is facing down into the dirt, with the hilt facing up towards the ground. "The other anbu lately have noticing you humming a lot today?" He asked once he pulled the sword out, he then sheathed it back to its scabbard. Sho then looked over towards Mia, as the woman already had her blade into its scabbard and then took her mask off. Showing a bright big smile, as she is then leaning one hand against her left hip.

"Why wouldn't I be? Considering how there hasn't been much missions as of lately, it gives me the opportune moment to celebrate something special with my son!" Mia exclaimed. Making Sho to blink his eyes in confusion behind the mask, he then looked up in thought.

"OH RIGHT! Haku's anniversary of living in the Leaf village, I completely forgotten about it!" he shouted while scratching the side of his head. Though confused of why Mia didn't celebrate it two years ago? "Wait Mia when you said opportune moment? Did you mean…?"

In which his response was the adoptive mother, nodded her head slowly with a slight sorrow look. "Yeah I never got to celebrate Haku living here two years ago. On the account of what happen when Hinata got captured and taken from the Sound four ninja's and Sasuke…" Which Mia closed her eyes tightly, remembering how badly injured Haku gotten when he assisted Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji and Neji. When they went out to go and rescue Hinata, along with bringing Sasuke back from leaving the village.

At that time his injuries from what Tsunade said, would take a year to recover. Because from his battle against a sound ninja who could split into two, as well infect other Ninja's by controlling their bodies. Had broken one leg and one arm, though not too the point where they need to do surgery. But because of how the bones were broken, Tsunade did not want too chance paralyzing Haku if they were to use medical jutsu on him.

"Right Haku couldn't really do much at the time, meaning you had to cancel plans for that anniversary party." Sho stated watching the way Mia nodded her head but the concern look she wore earlier got replaced with a happy smile.

"But not anymore and thanks to that, I manage to save up a lot of money. Too make things even more special for him and me! Man I can't wait to see Haku's face!" Mia announced with giddiness, making Sho laughed a bit considering the woman isn't exactly acting like a mother, more like a close friend too Haku, being excited to surprising him with a big gift.

"Mia calmed down alright I don't think Mothers usually get this over joyed?" Sho said and then chuckled, when Mia glared at him. Making him back off a bit with both open palms up shouting "I come in peace!"

"Yeah right and how will you know how mothers react? Anyway don't ruin my moment! I spent years planning this and made sure that everything will be perfect. I made sure to make some calls here and there with some restaurants I go too, along with some places that…well I might think he will enjoy." Mia muttered out the last part.

"The entertainment part of the village, depends what you have in planned?" Sho asked. Getting excited from how happy Mia is for wanting to spend quality time with her son. Though being on a team doesn't actually count considering you will be too focusing on missions.

The question he asked earn him from Mia lightly blushing, "Well I don't know really…considering I don't know what he is into? He spent most of his time with Zabuza before living with me…that and considering his age…" She quietly said, as Sho nodded in understanding. The boy is eighteen years old so there are 'something's' he is allowed to do. Thankfully knowing Mia she wouldn't dare think of allowing the boy to drink and such.

But hey it is too celebrate Haku for living in the Leaf village and being Mia's son for three years, so are exceptions to some extent. Sho shook his head playfully as he walked on over towards the worried mother, as he notice the woman is checking over some mental list in her head. "Look Mia it will be fine how about you take the day off from training, and get things ready for both you and Haku? Okay?" He said patting her shoulder, getting Mia to look at him with blinking eyes.

She then smiled brightly and nodded "Your right and thanks Sho, I'll let you know how things turn out!" Mia suddenly shouted as she pulled away from Sho and started running towards the village "If anyone asks where I'm at, tell them-", she never got to finished her sentence as Sho already knew what she is going to say.

"Your spending time with your son, I got it, I got it now go ya goof." Sho playfully respond as the Hyuuga woman disappeared from sight. Getting him too sigh out playfully as he then turned around, towards the small battlefield. He then shuddered as there is a shruiken outline of his body near one of the tree barks "_Not improving my ass…I am afraid that I won't be able to keep up with you Mia…"_ Sho thought to himself with actual pride. With nothing else to do Sho figured, to go and clean up some of the messes he and Mia made for the day. Too pack up and head on home for the rest of the day, as well really excited to hear how Mia's one week plan will turn out.

XXX

Three hours has gone by for both Haku and Mia. Both of them being very busy with activities, Haku's training and teamwork exercises with Naruto and Sakura had gotten better, if not a little troublesome here and there. Where his Ice styles or fighting styles, were way too advance for Naruto or Sakura…as well as the fact that since Haku had proper training with his Genin team than Naruto and Sakura. His skill level was way too advanced for the two, though glad they didn't mind as they kept telling him.

That if Kakashi-sensei were to properly trained them back then and not Sasuke? They would be equal levels with the boy, hell even Sakura telling him with both training from Lee and Tsunade. She was still nowhere near Haku's level. Though Haku will get a kick out of how the two of them, despite how much Sakura hits Naruto. They definitely have a brother and sister like relation between the two of them, as well as Haku finally figuring out WHY Sakura punches Naruto now.

The boy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, whenever he says something improper. Or does something out of this world, that you yourself get the urge of wanting to face palm or scold Naruto for his slight stupidity! But in the end he will always come through for his teammate and that what makes him, an important someone you don't want to lose.

After getting done training and heading back to the village. Haku after finally battling through his thoughts decided to get his hair cut and asked both Sakura and Ino, if they could help him out with it. Course this threw the two girls in a loop of why he wanted it cut, as well going out of their way of saying how his hair is fine the way it is?

In which he replied back stating that he is getting a little annoyed, despite how funny people reactions were. At being called a girl whenever they first meet him, and had the two Kunoichi's looking at one another and smiling big. Haku at the time wondered if he was stepping in dangerous waters…

But turned out okay in the end as the boy really loved what they've done with his hair! The two bangs that hung down in front of his face were shortening, to where the top of his ears were. While the long hair behind his head got cut down all the way to the bases of his neck with the edges of the hair spiking up a bit with both girls. Making sure too even out each strain of hair carefully and once they were done and told Haku to get a shower.

After he did and gotten out of the shower, he blinked his eyes in confusion at the blushing faces of both Sakura and Ino, more so with Ino than Sakura. Making the boy become little nervous as he stretched out his shirt collar. Before he could ask what was wrong, Ino with very shaky movements. Lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards one of the mirrors and smiled brightly at how Haku reacted.

In all his life Haku never thought a change of hair, could make a person look different. Sakura and Ino then playfully shouted 'The new Haku Hyuuga!' getting him too bashfully rub the back of his head. Sakura and Ino both, telling him that he looked really handsome, as well as if he were to walk in town. He will be spinning heads for the female population!

In which they were right! After the boy thank the both of them and leaving Ino's home, he definitely gotten a lot of girls of his age. Approaching him and asking him where he came from, or if they knew him as well as wanting to get his address. It was quite overwhelming for the boy as he made a mad dash, back to his house and slamming the door shut behind him.

XXX

"Haku is that you?" shouted Mia from upstairs, making the boy look up towards the direction and smiled. Relieved too hearing his mother's beautiful voice, as he moved away from the door and started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah Kaa-chan but I also wanted to show you-", Haku beamed as he reach the top of the stairs, went down the red carpeted hall way. Then too the first room on the left, as he grabbed onto the door knob and open it up with a big smile "My new!" and froze in place with wide eyes as well panic in them.

There was his mother in her room, bending down to looking through one of her drawers. Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, in which were those transparent looking undergarments, being pale blue in colors. Trying his best to get his frozen body to move and leave the room. He couldn't help but stare as well gulp at the sight of his mother's butt cheeks, were being exposed slightly. As the boy notice how smooth looking her skin look, and the way how the panties would go between the cheeks. Watching how little shifts in movement she will make, will cause Mia's butt cheeks to bounce a bit.

The boy face is totally beat red as he couldn't stop watching, his mother move and shake her ass from whatever it is she is looking for? He then gulped after what felt like minutes, as his mother stood up straight. Pulling out that same beautiful dress she had this morning, but what really caught Haku's attention and causing the boy to now become stiff in place.

Were Mia's almost double E cup boobs that bounced up and back down after the mother stood up fully, threatening to break open the transparent pale blue bra of hers, with some of the flesh spilling out a bit. Haku couldn't understand why he isn't doing the right thing, and leave his mother for her privacy? What was making it worse, he felt really funny just by checking out Mia's half naked form!

"_Her breasts are bigger…than Hinata's…"_ Haku thought to himself and then shook in place, when Mia blinked her eyes and turned towards the fearful boy. Who started too sweat feverously as the mother stared at him with a confused look in her eyes "_Shit, shit, shit I am dead move Haku move!"_

"Hey you look amazing dear! Got a new hair cut I see!" Mia beamed with a wide smile, getting Haku out of his stupor and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Did Ino and Sakura help you with that? I know Ino's mom used to tell me, how Ino and Sakura had lots of fun braiding hair and such." She continued and walked up towards the boy. In which had him trying his best not to get a nose bleed at the way her boobs were to sway left and right with each bouncing movement. Even noticing how her nipples were pushing against the transparent bra!

What makes it even weirder for Haku? Is the fact his mother wasn't yelling or shouting at him, for seeing her getting change! "Hey…you alright honey?" Mia asked as she leans forward, which wasn't much. Considering Haku is nearly the same height as her. Feeling her palm hand resting against his forehead, making the boy too quickly look away from the massive cleavage Mia's breasts were giving.

"_How the hell can Kaa-chan walk around with those…let alone? How did she make them look so small in her anbu outfit?"_ Haku said puzzled of how his mom did make them look small? He turned his attention back towards her, knowing she asked him a question. "I…I feel fine Kaa-chan, just-just-", he wasn't sure how to say this? Watching his mother tilt her head in confusion and watched Haku letting out a small breath of air.

"Kaa-chan how come you are not yelling at me…for seeing you well…" he then motioned his head at her half-dressed form. Getting Mia to back up a bit and stared down at her half naked body, then smiled up towards Haku with a giggle.

"Oh come now Haku, don't forget who asked for help when you got new clothes when arriving here?" Mia giggled out, as she patted Haku's face a bit. Making the boy to blink then bopped his head, remembering that she was right! When he first arrived here in his ruined clothes, the boy stood somewhat half naked in front of his mother. When they were getting him new clothes, so why should it bother his mother for him too seeing her half naked?

"Right almost-almost forgot about that…" Haku stammered out, as he watched his mother nodding and turning around. Making the boy to once again stare at her smooth and skinny form from behind, doing his best not to get a nosebleed or even warning his mother. That he could see her butt cheeks a bit, "Uh Kaa-chan not sure if this will bother you…but what's with the dress? Are you going out on a date?" He asked with curiosity and watched his mother looking at him through the mirrors reflection.

Then glare at him with a pout, making the boy chuckled slightly admiring the look she made "Haku you should know by now, that I have no interest in anyone that lives here or outside the village. I am just happy being a single mom, who has a great adoptive son!" She beamed as she turned away from the mirror and approached the dress.

"_Great…she thinks I'm…great?" _ Haku thought, feeling butterflies going through his stomach. Never has he heard Kaa-chan praising him for being a great son? Then again he is Mia's only son, so it will be natural for her to say it. But…why did it make his stomach feel funny?

"Now if you excuse me Haku, I want you to go into your room and grabbed the clothes. I got for you, as we are going to spend some time with each other!" Mia beamed, as she turned the boy around and started pushing him out of her room. As Haku tried to stammer out some sentences of what she meant, along with feeling his mother's breasts pushing up against his back.

Once he is pushed outside of Mia's room, he heard the door closing behind him. Making him blink his eyes at what his mother stated to him, in which was that she bought him some clothes? Even telling him that they will be spending time with each other tonight, so what Kakashi-sensei said is true. His mother did get the dress for a special occasion and not for a date.

This relieved some of his worries, though Haku does wish his mom. Find somebody important in her life, that she will be good to marry too? So without much to do and knowing his mom, she would probably want him to get change right away. Although when he started heading towards his bedroom, the boy blushed at images of his mother's half naked form from earlier…

It was like a goddess personally came and sculpted her body nicely, with bountiful breasts that rival Hinata's. The way her body curved in and out, in a shape of a very skinny hour class with semi-medium size waist line. Her tone firm stomach and her pale skin that literately seems too glow from the faintest of light.

"STOP IT!" He scolded to himself quietly and started shaking his head left and right. The boy then let out a harsh breath after entering his room. Wondering what the hell is wrong with him? "Why…why am I thinking of my mother like that!? How sick can you be to start thinking, that your mother is hot!?" He shouted lightly then flinched at the words that came out from his mouth.

Haku just admitted that his mother…was hot? He hung his head down and let out a long groan of disapproval "Stupid teenage hormones, why are you now showing yourself?" He whispered out and glare towards his mirror. Reflecting just how miserable he looked…letting out another sigh, the boy went ahead and approached the clothes his mother got for him. Surprising him to see that they were formal clothing, similar to what Mia is going to wear tonight. Not exactly sure what the occasion is or why they are heading out for tonight?

But figure his mom will tell him what is going on tonight, so without keeping her waiting. The boy went ahead and got change for the evening.

XXX

Mia felt really giddy like a young school girl and it's just for wanting to spend time with her son. She planned all week ahead of schedule, for what she and Haku will be doing for the next couple days. Considering that they couldn't celebrate Haku's one year of living in the village. Figure to make up for it and made it a one week celebration, which tonight?

They will be spending time with one another for a good evening, walking down the streets. Enjoying each other company and eating dinner together at one of her favorite restaurants. While for the next day she will personally be training and teaching Haku, of how to move and become one with the shadows like a true Anbu.

Then on the third day, she will be then teaching Haku some of her more powerful Ninjutsu and the summoning Jutsu to summon foxes! With the fourth day and fifth day, asking permission from Tsunade to see if they could go and visit the Land of Springs. Where the festivals and famous hot springs will be at, with the final two days of them relaxing and quietly make their way back to the leaf village.

"Heh after rethinking of the first one", Mia started with her hand rubbing the back of her head. Flushing a bit "People will think that tonight would be a date?" she joked as she waited for her son to come downstairs from his room, as well wanting to see how he look with his new clothes. Blinking her eyes and smiling lightly, from hearing his room opening up. She grinned bright at how handsome her son looks as well how he is being bashful.

The top is a formal blue Kimono jacket, with small snowflakes designs. On the shirts sleeves, with the sash being completely white too represent the gathering snow. With the long sleeve black pants, having small white dots slanting down towards the left, indicating a blizzard is forming. Accompany by black formal slippers that Mia couldn't help but flush a bit. What made Haku even more handsome, is his new haircut compliments with the outfit.

"Eh how-how do I look Kaa-san?" asked a nervous Haku, in which the boy chuckled a bit when his mother. Gave him thumbs up and winked with her eyes, earning more of his stomach too having more butterflies.

"You look handsome Haku; I wouldn't be surprise if some of the girls. Are starting to hit on you already!" exclaimed Mia. Making the boy too become red a bit more, as she giggled out and then open the door. Making Haku blink his eyes, as well staring at her now exposed back. Then quickly caught himself before his eyes traveled down towards her butt, making sure to keep his eyes at the back of his mother head.

XXX

The evening in the leaf village is starting to become a bit more active. Considering most ninja's are back from their missions at this hours, along with businesses and homes were now lively and booming. Even some of the children were playing about, running down the dirt roads, pretending to be ninja's and the likes. While some were playing ball with each other, jacks on the yellow dirt. While some of the vendors are shouting out their prices, talking with other people, swinging a bell up and down from their hands.

The feel of the village was charged up with energy, but that isn't what was getting Haku and Mia's attention. What was making people to look in their direction, is at how beautiful Mia looked along with how handsome Haku look as well. Most of the villagers could not recognize them as they weren't wearing any ninja headbands on their heads.

The male populations were gawking and wide eye, at the beautiful Hyuuga woman that is walking beside this young man. With the way her purple dress flowed gently and forming against her body, while having the back of her blue hair in a small ponytail. Most of the male population is becoming jealous, of how this young man snagged such a woman.

While same goes for the female population, wondering how this woman manage to snag this young man. What is even funny to Haku's eyes is that the girls that asked for his address or wanted to go out with him. Are grinding their teeth together, as well as stomping the dirt road or punching against sides of building.

'_Now I see why Sasuke doesn't interact with the girls…they really do see a handsome person as prey?'_ Haku muttered quietly to himself. Though he had to say, it was the same for the female population, on the account he didn't like the way the men would lick their lips towards his mother. Forcing Haku out of protection, to form a small ice needle and have it thrown into their tongues. Causing them to stagger backwards a bit, or crash into somebody else. Making the boy to smile at how foolish they were making themselves to be.

"Why if it isn't Mia!" shouted a voice, earning Haku's attention forward with his brown eyes blinking. Seeing that the voice belonged to Kurenai! Hinata's sensei that is with Ino's sensei Asuma! The four of them approached one another, with Mia greeting back.

"Hey Kurenai, Asuma I see you two are enjoying the evening tonight?" Mia asked with a smile, getting the two too nod their head. While looking towards Haku not recognizing him at first and that Haku is enjoying this reaction much better than when people thought he was a girl.

"Well I have to admit I never thought I see the day, that Mia Hyuuga finds herself a date? A handsome looking one too." Asuma announced with a smile, though quickly went away when he saw that both the young man and Mia laughed at one another and facing back towards them "Was it something I said?"

"Asuma-sensei it's me Haku." Haku said, figure to help the two sensei's in front of him. In which laughed at the way both their eyes bulged. "Yeah I asked Ino and Sakura if they could cut my hair. While my mom." He started while pointing towards Mia "Wanted me to get dress and spend the evening with her tonight."

This had Asuma rubbing the back of his head, as well tilting it a bit in confusion. Even Kurenai was a bit confused of why the two of them were dressing up nicely for tonight, and add the fact their nearly the same height? People would probably mistake them for being couple's…until both sensei's widen their eyes and caught on of why Mia is dressed nicely tonight and grinned.

"OH now we see, well then Haku I hope you take care and treat your mother nicely tonight." Kurenai giggled out, making Mia to glare and puff her cheeks out in annoyance. Earning a chuckle from the two of them, with Asuma patting against Haku's back. Making the boy blushed badly from what he said.

"That's right Haku she is one special person to be with, so make sure you behave and keep the dogs. Away from her alright slugger?" he laughed watching the way Haku is stammering and trying to form a sentence. Only to then watch both senseis taking their leave and waving good bye towards the two.

"…What did he mean by that Kaa-chan?" Haku asked after turning his face towards his mother. Who looked back and shrugged her shoulders as well rolling her eyes. Making the boy to raise an eyebrow, wondering if it was just to get on her nerves?

"It's nothing Haku the man was just joking with ya. He probably said that caused people, would think that we are actually dating each other." Mia stated with a wave of her hand, grabbing onto Haku's arm to pull him with her.

This made Haku shrink his eyes a bit; at the fact maybe Asuma might be right? Maybe the person that Mia really wanted to go on a date was him!? But that wouldn't make sense in his head, on the account he and Mia lived together for a long time. Always seeing each other as mother and son…there was no possible way his mother is…developing feelings for him? Now that he is old enough to date and such?

Plus the way those two widen their eyes after figuring out, it was him and Mia. Made the boy wondered if they were okay on the matter, that the mother is dating her son? Walking down the road and into the restaurant part of the village, the boy started to realize something that probably should've hit him hard in the head…

Haku and his mom weren't actually blood related, and that he is merely adopted by her. So…seeing an older woman like Mia become interested in somebody this young? Now he thought about it he is eighteen years old, so it wouldn't be weird for a boy of his age too become interested in somebody older?

"Haku you okay…you've been awfully quiet?" Mia asked as her eyes showed concern towards him. One a mother would give, in which made the boy relaxed a bit. Though didn't help that his mother half naked form quickly popped into his head, causing him to shut his eyes tightly.

But made sure to reply quickly towards her with a smile "Don't worry Kaa-chan I am fine, just…a bit curious of why Asuma joked like that. I mean…" he didn't want to say or ask if this was an actual date or not?

"GOOD cause we are going to our favorite restaurant for tonight. I want us to spend quality time with each other!" Mia beamed out, causing Haku to flush as his imaginations were getting the best of him. So…this is a date he thought… but why now of all days to start getting interested in him!?

"But-but Kaa-chan we can always do that back at home right?" Haku asked, while lightly scratching the bottom of his chin. Feeling his mom lean in close with a big smile, laughing at the way he is being bashful all of the sudden.

"Oh come on what is wrong with hanging out with your mother? I mean yeah sure your eighteen, but considering we aren't always home and busy with missions. I figure going out will bring us a bit closer ya know? PLUS I personally requested Lord Hokage herself, to see if she could give us the whole week off!" Mia announced while pulling away from Haku. Making the boy to whip his head in her direction, then softly smiled.

'_She…she asked Lord Hokage for a whole week off? So she could spend time with me…aw mom.'_ Haku said too himself, amazed that his mom would go that far just too spend time with him. Even if it might seem like a date, it wasn't really one! It's just a mother who wanted to spend time with her son, which lifts some of the weights off his shoulders. Now if only he can keep his eyes, away from staring at her cleavage! "Thanks mom…I really appreciate it! Though I have to ask why a whole week?"

"Ah, ah you will find out on the seventh day. Now come on my stomach is ready to strike, if we don't get something to eat!" Mia joked as both Haku's and her stomach growled out in agreement. Making the two of them too laugh at one another and reached towards their favorite restaurant, with a waiter and owner of the shop already waiting for their arrival.

XXX

The dinner hit off nicely with both son and mother. They were discussing any subject that would come into their mind, like how they were doing. If they were doing okay by being on different teams again, while Haku asked his mother if she is fine with Team Miakuno breaking up.

In which she responded to him, that she is quite upset that they had to depart like that. But she knows that Tsunade is looking after the village and should not ignore the safety of the village with somebodies emotions about it...this upset Haku very much.

Considering his mother dreamed of being a sensei her whole life, only for it to get taken away. Once their dinner came to the table, they didn't linger too much on the subject and happily went onto new discussions, even some silly ones and having fond memories of when the team did their first mission. How one day during an escort mission with one of the fireworks sells man.

Haku and Ino were silently practicing one of their jutsu's during their travels. Only for one of the lightning styles that Ino was learning created a small spark bolt that landed onto one of the fireworks and ignite the rope. Setting every single firework's off and shooting straight up into the air, causing the mission to be a complete failure as well using their team money. To repay all of the fireworks that went off, making Mia for the first time too become very mad and angry at the two. Forcing them to do over three hundred pushups!

Haku chuckle too himself as he is lying down on his bed. Relishing and smiling over how well his mom and he got too know each other better. Even to some degree of Haku learning more about himself, than Mia did as he never knew those memories with Zabuza were still there. As he told all the good times and bad times Haku shared with Zabuza, always having to heal him up whenever the man gets hurt. Or being scolded when he gets something wrong during his training…especially times when Zabuza comforted the boy whenever he had nightmares and such.

If any consolation Haku can truly say Zabuza is a better father, than his original one. The boy turned over onto his side still wearing the clothes he wore for dinner, looking at his alarm clock. Seeing how it is now only one am in the morning and can't get any sleep at all…

One reason is the fact he still feels charge from the exciting dinner he had with his mother, while the other reason is…well his stupid imaginations had the boy constantly. Reminding him of how Mia look downright sexy in that dress of hers, or how beautiful her voice was whenever she laughed or giggle at some of Haku's joke.

Or that smile, that smile of hers is so enchanted that the boy had to literately throw himself onto his back and growled "_Damn it! Hormones why do you curse me like this? I do not see my mother sexy, I don't see my mother sexy!"_ he scolded himself, trying to reason with his mind. He should not look at his mother in a sexual way, but no matter how hard he tries to ignore it? It just gets worst ten's times over even to the point, of him and Mia on the bed making out!

"NO!" he incidentally shouted, quickly clasping his mouth shut with his hand. Looking fearfully towards the door hoping his mother didn't awaken from his shout. After a few minutes went by and seeing she hasn't come out, the boy let out a calming sigh and plopped his head against his pillow.

With one arm across both eyes groaning "Haku it's just your hormones lashing out, making you think like this. I mean besides Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. The most female interaction you've had is with your mom…" he tried to reason, knowing it is stupid too even having sexual feelings for his mother? It's not normal for a teenager too be doing so right?

"Haku dear you alright?" announced his mother voice, who slowly open the door with just a crack. Her face poking in with concern behind her eyes, no lights shining in the hall way behind the hyuuga mother…Haku sat up and saw his mother at the door, with her pale blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Having what appears to be concern in them, wondering if he is alright.

"Yea Kaa-chan…just can't get to sleep." Haku said to her and nearly choked as the mother proceeded to enter and closed the door behind her. As well wearing a see through nightgown as she then started walking her way over towards the side of Haku's bed with a slight swaying of her hips. Causing the boy to silently gulp too himself. Watching the way her large boobs would lightly bounce against the fabric, as well the moon making Mia's entire body glow with illumines shine too them.

Once Mia approached the bed, she then proceeded to sit down and look towards the boy. Who was still in his clothes from dinner time, she then smiled and lightly brushed a hand across his cheek. Having him smile lightly "Your still probably excited from dinner time honey, it will go away soon don't you worry." Mia told him, as the boy nodded and unintentionally leaned into her hand.

"I know but…it's just…" he tried to say but was afraid what his mother will think of him? If he were to tell her the real reason why he is having trouble sleeping? Although without him knowing, Mia had a small smile to her face as she responded.

"Just what Haku..? You can tell me anything that's bothering you son?" Mia asked, almost sensually in Haku's ears. Which made the boy shrug it off, thinking that it was just sleep messing with his head? He looked over towards her and got a small blush on his face. He didn't realize how close his mother's face was as he could feel her breathing lightly on him.

Her cleavage that her large pushed up boobs were making could be seen through the night gown. Along with Mia wearing both transparent bra and panties that is causing the boy too fight every urge to get turned on from the sight. His brown eyes linger a bit at the mounds of Mia's boobs, as they were spilling out just a tad from her bra ready to snap open and free them from their confines. He then shook in fright and widen his eyes from what Mia said next, as well feeling her pressing a hand onto his chest as she lean over to his ear and said…"Like what you see…dear?"

In which Haku was going to ask what she means, only for him to feel the pressure on his chest. Too getting heavier as his mother is now pushing and lying on top of the boy, as the boy felt his back lying against the bed. Looking up towards his mother's eyes in surprise and shock, as she smiled and giggle at the boy confused expression.

Mia then started lightly brushing her hand against Haku's hair, as the boy is shaking in slight fear of what is going on and why his mother…is behaving like this? "Kaa-chan…what?" asked Haku confused of what is going on. Only to then feel her right hand, move to his lips with one finger closing them.

"I said do you like what you see dear?" Mia repeated with a purr, as Haku widen his eyes at now what she meant. "I keep seeing you staring at my boobs dear, and don't deny that you enjoy watching them bounce and jiggle." She teased as she placed both hands next to his head. Pushing herself up just enough to having her breasts hanging down in front of the boy's eyes.

While she then smirked knowingly and purposely started moving her body forward and back, having her large boobs to swing and sway back and forth. Watching the way her son's brown eyes would follow their movements as well turning red in the face.

"Does my son love his mother's boobs? Does he want to touch them?" Mia purred out, as Haku gulped. Trying to rationalize his thoughts of what the hell is going on!? As well why his mother is trying to seduce him…because its working wonders on him! His fingers were twitching and tightly grabbing onto the bed sheets, as he then heard his mother letting out few giggles.

Mia then proceeded to sit up on the bed and smile down her son with her tongue sticking out "Just kidding wow Haku, can't believe you were getting worked up over nothing!" She joked while bringing a hand up to her mouth. Trying to stifling her giggles although she too is blushing badly, as she rubbed her thighs together…actually liked the way her son looked at her like that and sounding sexy towards him. Made Mia feel a bit bashful of how she could seduce her son like that…

"…Kaa chan that…wasn't funny." Haku groaned as he too got up, with his face blushing badly. Though still manage to smile towards her. Mia though actually did felt like seducing Haku, she wanted her son to touch her like a lover…she is just too scared to doing it, although…when she went to look up at Haku's face. She saw in his blankets that he was definitely turned on. Seeing his member tenting the blankets made her licked her lips lightly, without needing to use Byakkugan. She can clearly tell her son is fully aroused, could be around at least seven to nine inches.

'_What the hell you got enough courage to tease him, with your boobs…let your son feel the pleasure of intimacy.'_ Mia said to herself, as she recalls Kuchaya saying she has a great belly dancer body and that with her reflexes and movements. Could seduce and turn on anyone she wanted, including the Fox chief herself! Even though she always uses a forbidden hypnosis jutsu on Mia forcing her to do a strip dance in front of the fox but…is it wrong for her to seduce her own son?

Mia's mind wanted to say no, but her heart though? Actually do wanted to see how Haku will respond, as well if he sees her more than just a mother? Gathering enough courage and getting Haku to raise an eyebrow, watched his mother climb out of bed and walked in front of it.

Before he could ask if she was alright, the boy gave a surprised look with his blush returning tens fold. As he watches his mother turn her head towards him, her beautiful pale blue eyes having a playful look in them. Once Mia made contact with Haku's eyes she immediately let her night gown dropped to the floor, revealing her smooth pale like skin too the boy, along with her transparent panties and the back of her bra to be seen.

Making Haku to bulge his eyes and gulped, now watching his mother starting to sway her hips to the left and then to the right, dancing to some silent music in her head with her arms resting against her sides. Closing both her eyes she let her body move the way it wanted too. By rotating her hips in circles, making sure too stick her butt out much as possible for Haku to enjoy.

The boy watched with eager eyes at the way his mother's panties will sink between her ass cheeks. Revealing her bouncy small cheeks, watching the way they will jiggle when she will purposely thrust her butt out. Her hands gliding down against her sides, and then back up them. Made their way down towards where her cheeks were, as she let out a sultry moan that had Haku blushing. Mesmerize by his mother actions, as she started massaging and squeezing both her cheeks.

All the while breathing lightly as she watched through wanting hazy eyes to the boy. The way he will silently shift his legs a bit, trying to rub his member between them. Masturbating at the strip dance the hyuuga woman is giving. "Haku dear why not join me in this dance?" She suddenly said, watching him shake out of his trance.

"Uh, um okay Kaa…Kaa-chan." Haku quietly said as he slide off the bed and approached her. Only for Mia too nudge her head for him too being behind her, as he did so and lightly groaned out. When Mia grinded her bottom against his hard on, that had her giving a light squeaked and blushed madly from the way. His member twitched from her touch.

Mia giggled as she then said "Excited aren't we?" in which made Haku chuckled, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Letting instincts taking over him, as they both were now swaying left and right as Mia then spoke up "As for any pondering questions about my boobs? Their real Haku, rumors about Female Hyuuga's training with their chakra making their breasts big…not sure if it's real or not. But I will say they didn't get this big by genetics." She said to him, as she started grinding up and down against the boy. With Haku matching her movements, lightly breathing against her neck at the way she is pressing against his member.

"Kaa-cha how come you will choose me? Aren't I too young for you?" Haku asked with confusion as he started rubbing his mother's tone flat stomach, closing his eyes in admiration of how smooth and silky her skin felt as well trying hard not to laugh. With Mia's little giggles she will make when the boy caresses her stomach.

"Why I chose you is because…I trust you and that both you and I know, that we spend a lot of time with each other." She explained as her breathing were hitching, feeling the boy's hands rising up to her full rounded perky boobs. Watching the way her nipples were now pushing against her bra.

Moaning lightly as Haku started massaging her abs. With both mother and son now rocking lift and right, as Haku kept pressing his member into Mia's left cheek making her groan lightly…as she will respond by wiggling her ass into his clothed member with him moaning into her ear a bit.

Mia then squeaked a bit as well blushing, as she felt Haku leaning his head down and started kissing her neck. With very uneasy movements and being nervous, that he will upset her in some way when doing so. "Please Haku don't be scared…" Mia whispered between breaths, as she reached one arm up to wrapped around his neck. Listening the way his lips smacking against her neck as she will then tilt her head to the side for the boy to have easy access, towards her neck. While she is slowly becoming wet down near her womanhood, soaking her transparent panties as they were becoming dark from her essence.

Mia is making sure too never leave body contact with the boy, as they were now bending down with their grinding movements. Haku, who is now gaining some confidence, bravely moved his hands further up as he blushed. On the account just above Mia's abs were her E-cup full round perky boobs. In which by having his thumb sliding underneath them, cause Mia to widen her eyes and let out a long drawn out moan.

Making her pale face too becoming red like a tomato, as she then look down to her son hands. Smirking lightly as the boy is too afraid, to fully grope her boobs. Just satisfy of having his thumbs and hands. Constantly move and glide underneath her fleshy mounds, listening to the constant gasps and pants his mother is making.

"Haku…do you love me, not like a mother…but something more?" Mia asked through shaky breaths. Making Haku to open his eyes half way, still continuing to massage and knead underneath his mother's boobs. Feeling the way the large breasts will slap against his hands and her fleshy mounds sinking into his fingers.

Haku then bit his lower lip a bit, as he then widen his eyes. Feeling one of his mother's hands moving down her legs, on her thighs and then behind her. Grabbing onto the boys member that is tenting through his pants, causing the boy too clench his eyes shut and moaned deeply into Mia's ear. Making her shudder and become even wetter than before.

"_I don't know why I am doing this…I shouldn't be doing this! But yet…I want too, I NEED too for some reason to make love with Haku…is it because my body and heart knows, he isn't blood related?"_ Mia tried to reason in her thoughts, as her body is now on autopilot. Pressing her body into Haku more as her hand, started gripping and kneading into his now hard member.

"_Kaa-chan loves me…she really does love me!"_ were Haku's final thoughts after the mother asked him. If he loved her like a lover should. He fought back the tears with his smile appearing slowly "Yes…Yes I do love you Kaa-chan." He announced making Mia to widen her eyes greatly, as she looked towards the full body mirror in Haku's room.

Looking at the two of their forms in the mirror as her face, showed need and love behind her eyes. From what Haku is making her feel, as well as trembling with the way his hands finally decided her abs had enough and slide right through her transparent bra. With Haku gripping much of her flesh as possible, making Mia to cry out in pleasure with a pleased look in her eyes. She then felt her body being tilted a bit and shock plastered onto her face when she felt Haku kissing her!

Kissing her on the lips! Causing the Hyuuga woman to freeze right there, only to then slowly close her eyes and moaning through the kiss. With the same passion and lust her son was giving her. Feeling the way his hands would constantly squeeze and knead into her boobs, moving the right boob upward while the left boob goes down. Mia then felt his knees passing between her inner thighs, to rub up against her pussy.

In which had the boy smiling inside his head, as he could feel his mother's essence soaking against his pants. As for the kissing, he felt his mom opening her mouth wider as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, wrapping around his tongue along with him doing the same. Tilting and moving their heads together, sucking against one another's tongue with Haku being inexperience. Knowing and hearing rumors of how Mia and Kuchaya the fox Chief will force his mother too mate with her.

Mia moaned and giggled as his member twitch against her cheeks, making her pull away from her son. Breathing heavily as well feeling his hands, were now twisting her nipples and pushing them into her boob with his thumb. At the same time feeling him twisting her boobs much as possible which earned Mia to groan through gritted teeth and closed eyes, gasping out.

"What were you thinking that got you so turned on?" Mia asked with her voice sounding very sexy and sultry into Haku's ears. She then giggled from Haku's body shivering as well his member, twitching even more in her hands.

That she continued stroking him and moving her hands, towards where the zipper is. Lightly grabbing it and pulling it down. Making Haku to growl into her shoulders, as the boy breathing began increasing a bit. As he bashfully chuckled and responded back with his eyes looking away from her "err…well-well rumors about…about you and Kuchaya…" he tried to explained, in which got through Mia's head.

The boy got turned on because of hearing rumors, about her and Kuchaya making out and having sex with each other? Made her blushed fully red and cease all movements, which was the same with Haku. As the two stood there quietly in his room, with their facial expressions revealing what they were thinking. From the full body mirror that Mia is looking at.

Haku stood still for a minute, waiting for his mother to reply. Watching her facial expression going from surprised to quickly embarrassment? '_Wait so is it true that my mom and Kuchaya have sex with each other?'_ he thought to himself. Finding and figuring out the answer too himself, with the way his mother was being silent. The boy smiled at his mother through the mirror, as the woman blinked her eyes and felt herself being force to face forward. All the while letting out a loud squeak of surprised when Haku, after having her facing towards the mirror.

Slide his hands fully up too her boobs and literately snapped her bra off, and threw them to the ground. As the mother blushed covered her entire face, watching the way her E-cups bounce wildly up and down. All the while the lustful look Haku is giving her through the mirror.

"Ha-Haku slow-", Mia then moaned loudly when she felt the boy grabbing both her boobs. Rubbing them up and down, right and left twisting them in one direction to the other. Loving the small squeaks and pants Mia is making, as she was utterly motionless. On the account Haku had moved his arms, under her arms in order to reach her breasts. "Oh-oh yes…yes…" she panted out as she lean her head back into Haku's shoulders.

Feeling the boy moving them forward and closer to the mirror, making the hyuuga woman too watch her son. Having his ways with her breasts that she was moaning and squealing from the way he is starting to get rough on them. Watching the way he will move his hands to her nipples, pinching them and pulling them out.

"Kaa-chan your body is so smooth and soft…I…I couldn't get you out of my head this whole evening…" Haku whispered out. In which didn't sound like lust or perversion too her ear…more like Haku is ashamed for having to think about her body the entire day? She then squealed loudly with her head, pushing against his shoulders. Panting and moaning loudly at the way her son, HER son is making her feel so hot and bothered…that she open her eyes into slits and watched the way her boobs. Were nearly stretched out too their limits, only to then being let go and bounce up and down.

"H…Haku, Haku please tell me what you like about my body…pleeeaaase…" she moaned out the last part. When the boy hands started slapping and patting against both her breasts, watching the way they bounce and jiggle. The boy lean forward and started kissing and sucking against her neck, forcing Mia too tilt her head further to the side. While her hand that is still on his member, continued stroking up and down the hard length, that Mia is a little shy too slip her hands into the boy's boxer and grab his hard on.

Hell her panties were soak to the point, that they were becoming uncomfortable too wearing them. '_I…I can't believe how much I am getting wet! Maybe…maybe Kuchaya was right, the reason I wasn't interested in men. Is because I was waiting for the right one…but…but?'_ she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt her upper body. Being pushed against the drawer, with her hands instinctively rested against the mirror. Causing the mother to widen her eyes and open her mouth wide, as she felt Haku.

Slipping his hard member between her legs, moaning and growling himself from Mia soaked panties. That he started dry humping through her thighs, causing Mia's mind to race as well going into over drive. She even whimpered when Haku, lightly nibbled against her left ear lobe. Wondering where the hell he learned all of this from?

"I love the way when you move, your clothes hug against your amazing figured." Haku started, gripping harder onto Mia's breasts, putting more force into his slaps. Liking the way the beautiful woman in front of him will squeal, and whine from whenever he strikes at her breasts. Only to then whimper in wanting more, as Mia is guilty of watching them move and bounce in her reflection. That she noticed Haku started concentrating chakra into his hands. Making Mia widened her eyes and started breathing faster with anticipation…knowing just how sensitive a person body gets, when ninja's use their chakra on them.

Mia watched Haku glide his left hand, against her left boob. Causing her to squeal and moan very loudly in the room. That she is literately releasing her essence into her panties more. As the mother had her eyes wide at just how sensitive her skin is. "The way you move and walk in front of me, showing off your curves and flexibility." Haku continued saying, as his left hand is now stroking up and down her left side, causing Mia too closing her eyes and moving her head left and right.

As she does recall on some missions and feeling even guiltier that she enjoys showing off her body to her son. Come to think of it ever since the boy hit the age of seventeen and then eighteen. Mia for some reason felt attracted to the boy over the one year. Before she could even continue her train of thought, she gritted her teeth hard, hissing and sucking in a lot of air. As she felt the boy slipping his left hand through her now drenched panties

"No-no-no…" she gasped out, not sure what the hell she is saying!? Then again she never had a man, finger her pussy before? Only Kuchaya and her many daughters, which she really wished she didn't admit too thinking that.

"It…it's okay Kaa-", he didn't even finished his sentence. When his mother turn her head at him, forcing them into a raw and passionate kiss! That caused the boy to groan and moaned loud into her mouth, after he felt Mia rubbing even faster against his hard on. As well as what sounded like his mother, panting and gasping out whenever she kept opening and closing her mouth. Sucking and gnawing against his tongue, making him jerk even harder and thrust harder between her legs.

Forcing Mia to widen her eyes and separate from the kiss, with a line of drool trailing between the two. As the thrusting is causing Haku left hand to slide and press against her pussy, making the boy blushed and smiled softly too his mother. As he brought her back into the kiss, making the woman become jelly in his own touch as he match his hands movements, with his thrusting.

'_Oh kami, oh kami this feels so great, so good. Why…how is Haku making me feel like this?' _Mia thought too herself. As she opened her eyes half way in the kiss and turn them towards the mirror. Moaning and squealing loudly into the boy's mouth, watching the way his chakra infused hands.

Were literately squeezing the daylights out of her right boob to the point, where the boy will grab a handful of her fleshy mound. While he will then vibrate his chakra into the boob causing the mother to pull away once again from Haku's mouth "OH MY GOD I'M…I'm!" she shouted and cum really hard in her panties and the boy's hands.

Only to then Mia widen her eyes and had drool trailing down her mouth, when she felt Haku. Thrusting his two fingers into her pussy that cause Mia too immediately bend forward and rested both hands onto the drawer. Feeling her body being force to move forward and back, as Haku lean down and started kissing the back of her neck as well biting gently into it.

"I have a confession Kaa-chan…I…whenever you have your door open just a crack. I…" The boy tried to explain but couldn't push himself into telling the truth. That he actually had peek into his mother's room, just to see what outfit she will put on for their day out?

"I know Haku…" Mia gasped out between breaths, and smiled with her face being red. Pushing her ass into the boy's member, causing him too clench his eyes shut and feeling this beautiful woman. Lifting her leg up a bit and then down where his member could be seen past her thighs. For when she looks down at the floor, gasping and smiling at how big he is.

"I…purposely leave my door open just a crack. At the time I don't know why I…I wanted you to peep on me, or look at my body in a sexual way…" Mia explained and then grunted out when she felt Haku pushing more of his body weight into her upper body. Where the corner of the drawer started scratching against her breasts, causing her to hiss in a lot of air "But-but for guilty pleasures wanted to tease you, to have you looking at me."

Right after she said that the girl panted, groaning and squeaking as Haku is now pushing her body forward and back. Having her nipples get scratched and pressed into the drawer hard wood. All the while widening her teeth in slight fear of the way Haku's left hand…came out from her panties and onto her waist band, with the right hand doing the same.

She then let out a loud moan when she felt Haku, biting into her skin really hard. Making sure to leave a hickey, claiming the woman for himself. As he is letting instincts do their job, as he wanted to please his new found lover. "If that is true Kaa-chan…then I am glad, because I love the way you wiggle and jiggle your ass cheeks." He said causing Mia to close her eyes and blush.

"N-no don't …" she whimpered out. Even though she says no? The boy could feel the woman becoming even wetter whenever Haku talks about how sexy she is, or compliments how her sexy body moves. Making him smile on the inside as he started licking down her spine, making Mia to thrust her head back and her breasts forward!

Causing the boy to continued his treatment of kissing Mia's spine more and more, talking even dirtier about her "The way your boobs push tightly against your shirts, with your nipples always getting hard." He continued as Mia eyes were becoming hazy.

From where Haku is seeing this through the mirror and feeling his mother, constantly releasing pre-cum into his hands and her panties. He now knows his mother loves it, when somebody talks dirty too her. He continued his journey down her spine and back. Enjoying the way Mia has her upper body leaning forward purposely rubbing her large breasts into the drawer edge. Grunting and whining as well as making Haku blush hard when she shouted "Yes, keep talking dirty to me…please, Haku…Please!" she pleaded to the boy.

Making him chuckled and removed his other hand down too Mia's right side this time, with his left hand. Still gripping tightly against her panties waistband as he continued on with his speech "I most definitely love it when your clothes get wet, and I can see every curve and outline of your goddess like body. You cleavage always distracting me…I was afraid if I show these feelings too you. You would get mad and…" He went silent at the end with his eyes half way open.

Mia pause all movements for a bit, as well getting her body to calm down. As everything had finally settled in along with why the two of them, were afraid to show these feelings for each other? Because of Haku being an orphan and meeting Mia for the first time. Haku during the course of time living with her and her taking care of him, raising him to being her son? Had admit to her he was growing affectionately towards her, but was afraid if he told her he loved her? She will kick him out of her house and live back onto the streets.

Hell the same could be said about her when he turned seventeen as well becoming a young handsome man. That she was afraid everyone would disown her or worse, Haku disowning her for wanting to have feelings for her own son.

She widen her eyes and whimper after feeling the boy, gripping tightly on her panties and started pulling them upward. In which confused her "Haku-kun what are you doooooing! OOH my Kami!" she screeched out. Literately screech out a loud moan, as she felt Haku. Literately pulling her panties straight up into her pussy, rubbing the fabric from the front and then to the back. With enough force to having the woman too slam her head onto the drawer.

"KYAAA, HAKUUUUU" she growled out with so much lust behind her voice, it cause Haku. To blushed feverously from the way she screamed his name. Wanting to hear her call out his name more, the boy continued pushing and shoving her panties straight up into her pussy. That is causing her to gasp, grunt and literately bounce up and down from every time the boy. Will thrust her panties up that she will clench her eyes shut "OH KAMI, HAKU, HAKU, HAKU!" She moaned out with her eyes hazy and open half way.

The friction her panties is giving both her pussy and between her ass cheeks. Felt amazing too the woman, with every time Haku will force her panties up into her. She will quickly try and grind into her panties adding more to the pleasure. Mia then heard Haku gulped and started breathing heavily into her back causing Mia to whimper "More Haku-kun, more please give it to me!" Mia whined out.

In which Haku nodded and start thrusting her panties up and down. With such speed, that was causing her entire body to constantly bounce up and down. Watching the way her large and now swollen boobs, smacking into her chin and down into the drawer. Feeling her boobs were stinging whenever they hit into the drawer, all the while feeling her entire lower body and womanhood burning up.

"Kaa-chan your voice is amazing with the way your cute squeaks come out." Haku announced causing Mia to close her eyes, shouting the words cute into her head. Before she could even replied, Haku gave one final tug and started pulling both ends of her panties. Straight up into her pussy and actually starting to lift her up off the floor, as if giving her a wedge.

"HAKUUUUUU!" she screamed out all the while cumming and releasing hard into her panties. That it was enough to weaken the fabric, to the point it literately tear off from her body. After that happen and her legs back onto the floor, they became very shaky as well having her upper body lying on top of the drawer. Breathing heavily and greedily gasping for air.

While for Haku who didn't expect the panties too rip off from his mother, stumbled backwards and landed onto his bed. Groaning and trying to get the disorientation out of his system. Only to then quickly open his eyes and look towards where his mother is breathing and resting against the drawer. Blushing badly and becoming hard, at the way her now soaked and bare ass was facing towards him.

Exposing her long tone and smooth thighs and legs towards him, her ass cheeks would clench in and out. On the account Mia's body was trying to recover from the friction her panties caused. Mia who giggled through each breath, turn her head at the boy and smirk. "Haku-kun, do not think this is over." She panted out with a purr as she then moved her right hand. Towards her right butt cheek and stretched it out, laughing quietly at the way Haku bulged his eyes and started having a nose bleed.

"See how wet your making me? I…never-never felt so great in my life." Mia panted out as she let go of her cheek and faced towards the boy. Leaning her back against the drawer and this time spread her legs open. Causing Haku to literately froze on the bed and had his mouth wide open, with his face turning completely red. As Mia then lifted one hand up to her mouth, with a finger resting against the bottom of her lip.

Shyly looking at him "Even my pussy…is itching…" she said as she then quickly closed her eyes and clamp her legs clothes "_What the hell!? I am never this brave to show somebody my exposed body!"_ She thought to herself.

"_Kaa…Kaa-chan is really brave when she is turned on..."_ Haku thought to himself as he shook his eyes. Starting to sweat bullets when Mia started walking towards his bed, making the boy to start crawling backwards as well transfix. At the way his mother was making sure, her hips were swaying; her boobs were bouncing with life.

He then shivered when Mia licked her lips at the way Haku's member, was pushing tightly against his boxers, all the while twitching at the way when she started crawling onto his bed like an actual fox, haunting down their prey. "Haku-kun you must be really uncomfortable with your boxers being tight." She said giggling when the boy hit the wall. All the while gulping and shaking, as he felt his mother literately crawling up onto his body now. Face to face and feeling Mia dragging her breasts against his clothed upper body. Before he could even comprehend of what happen next. His shirt was literately torn off from his body and onto the floor, causing Haku to widening his eyes as he saw. That there is chakra infused at the tip of her fingers.

After tearing his shirt off, to then exposing his skinny body and small muscle for Mia too see. As the boy then closed his eyes and looked away from her as he spoke to her, making Mia to blink her eyes at the way Haku wasn't looking at her. "I…I am sorry that I don't have a tone muscle like body, or…an appealing one. I know that…from Ino that is. That girls like it when guys have some muscle too their bodies…" He explained afraid he turned his mother off.

He opened his eyes and felt Mia cupping her right hand on his chin. Making him face towards her, as she was still showing lust behind her eyes as well as need, not at all upset that her son isn't muscular. "Haku don't you ever think, you need to be muscular. Too impress me I hate it when men or women, thinks that guys have to have muscles. In order to impress the one they love and care for, all they need to do. Is being themselves and honest." Mia informed the boy, as she watched the way his brown eyes shook a bit.

Then whimpered a bit when his mother licked his lips a bit, "I love you for who you are…and the young handsome man you've become." Mia continued and brought Haku into a deep passionate kiss. She then heard the boy moaning in her mouth as well as then, feeling his hands wrapping onto her back rubbing his hands up and down her smooth skin.

Making her moan into his mouth as they were now, sucking off from each other tongues. Tilting and shifting their heads left and right, as Haku felt his mother's hands moving up behind his head. Pulling him deeper into the kiss as they were now breathing heavily through their own noses…

Enjoying the raw passionate make out they were doing. After couple minutes the two lovers pulled away with Mia pulling against Haku's tongue, as they let out a loud gasp of air. With line of drool falling down and before Haku could respond. He growled loudly when Mia immediately went towards his neck, giving small loving bites against his skin.

"Kaaa-chaaan!" growled out Haku who clenched his eyes shut. Breathing heavily and grunting a bit, as he tried so hard not to gasp out whenever Mia kept nipping against his neck, along with sucking against it badly. All the while feeling the woman strong firm hands, rubbing and stroking his chest tenderly with chakra infused hands. Making the boy to growl and groan, at the time writhed from her touches.

Haku can feel how Mia loves his body by showing it through kneading, rubbing, caressing and massaging from his chest. Too his abs towards his sides and then back again. All the while she is sucking, biting and licking all over the right side of Haku's neck. Breathing heavily into him, as the boy is now being pushed down onto his back...

"That's it my love…enjoy the touch, enjoy my loving embrace." Mia whispered out as she is becoming clouded. From the smells they were both radiating off now, as well as feeling just how smooth and sensitive Haku is. From whenever she glided her hand across his chest, the boy would shudder. Causing his hard thick member to twitch upward and lightly rub against her wet thighs. Forcing Mia to close both of her eyes, as well as causing the mother too squeak out in bliss when she felt Haku's member rub against her thighs.

Mia pulled away from Haku's neck. After doing that she then placed both hands onto his chest, and started pushing him down on the bed. Quickly moaning when Haku through his rough breathing, bringing his hands up too her dangling boobs. Squeezing and pinching them as he is being pushed down onto his back.

Loving the way Mia would open her mouth wide with loud moans and mews. Only to then quickly brought her face down towards his and forced him into another heated make out session. Making sure to force her tongue into her son's mouth, to suck and gently gnaw on his tongue.

Once they were done kissing each other, Mia started trailing kisses down his chin. Too his neck making sure to bite and lick all over his skin, as she is loving the way he would move and slide his legs. All up against both their sweaty thighs, well as rubbing his hard member against her pussy.

Forcing Mia to whine into his skin and watched her then glide down his torso. Then too his chest as she started rubbing sensually against his chest, looking up at him with her pale blue eyes. Showing how much she wants him, to love him and to having him fuck her like there's no tomorrow. "Kaa...Kaa…Kaa-chaaaan!" Haku moaned out when he felt this sexy woman. Move down too one of his chest and actually, started sucking against his nipples!

In which made Mia giggled as she spoke up "I was right your body is as sensitive, like mine." She purred out. Now actually lightly biting and licking his left chest. Watching in amusement at the way Haku will lift his body up some times, throwing his head left and right. Forcing the mother too feel every bump and rub of his member almost sliding into her womanhood…that she will try and meet up with those bumps. All the while enjoying the way Haku is looking at her through slit eyes.

Focusing all his attention at her breasts, in which Mia wasn't ignoring her best asset as she is purposely. Rocking them up and down against his stomach, making sure the boy will watch how her large E-cups. Will push down against his body, and her nipples flicking up and down whenever she slides them forward and back "OH Haku don't cum just yet, I haven't shown you what my boobs can really do…and my body." Mia growled out feeling the boy letting out pre-cum against her pussy.

In which had her squeaking from the sudden intrusion, of feeling something wet against her. That the mother is starting to get impatient, and could tell Haku is too. As she immediately slides all the way down his body so that she can be eye to eye with his member. Watching the way it sprang up after she moved her body off from it, twitching impatiently.

Smirking at this the woman lifted up her hand too Haku's shorts, gathering some chakra into that hand. All the while quickly cutting straight through the boxers down in half! Rewarding Mia too Haku's nine inch member, springing up at full length. Causing the boy to clench his eyes shut in embarrassment, from what his mother just did.

Making his mother to lick her lips sensually at the sight and softly as she could. Wrapped her right hand onto the member and begin stroking it up and down, with long and slow pumping movements. Forcing Haku to grunt and pant out from the pleasure, of his mother's smooth delicate hand.

Haku wasn't sure how long his mother has been stroking his member, but doesn't really care. As he was groaning, grunting and clutching his hands against the bed sheets in pure pleasure. Feeling the way his hard on will get stroked all the way to the tip, and then back down to his pelvis. Forcing him to let out a lustful growl when his mother, will slightly twist it and turn it.

Gaining some strength and opening his eyes, the young man then saw why Mia was content on rubbing and massaging his hard on. Her eyes and body language shows it, as her pale blue eyes had lust in them yes…but they also show confusion and uncertainty of what to do next. In which was funny for Haku, as she is innocent just like him with the thought of sex.

GRANTED the boy let his body do what was right, and acted out on instincts. But his mother…'_She never had any love interest, or a crush in her entire life. Kaa-chan…'_ the boy quoted what Kakashi told him earlier. About the woman never having any love interest and such, meaning she didn't really look deep into sex.

"Kaa..Kaaa-ch-", before he could finish his sentence, the boy let out a moan and widen of his eyes. When he watches Mia move up just a tad and enveloped his entire member. Between those loving, fleshy and bouncing mounds of hers. Squeezing them tightly against his hard on, causing the boy to growl out and thrust his member up between them.

"Please Haku…call me Mia." The hyuuga woman said with a very lustful smile. Mia then continued rubbing her large breasts between the boy's hard manhood, pushing the left breast up with the right one going down. She will then start pressing her boobs together making them look larger than usual, as her nipples were pushed out forward, standing stiff and hard, as she giggled lustfully at the way.

Haku is constantly turning and moving her head left and right. Thrusting his hips up between his sexy, beautiful lover below him, give him the best as they would say…boob job? He wasn't sure what it's called, as he then let out a loud moan. When Mia began licking and kissing the tip of his member. Whenever she will dip down and having her mouth engulfing his member…

All the while having a full on blush on both their faces, as Haku didn't think? His mother…no, his Mia will be daring enough to do something so…dirty. "Miaaaa", Haku moaned out and felt the older woman shudder and literately soaking the mattress, at the way he lustfully said her name. Encouraging her too start bobbing her head up and down against his member, at the same time forcing the boy to thrust up into her mouth.

Few minutes has gone by with Mia slurping, sucking, kissing and purposely opening and closing her mouth. On Haku's hard on, making sure to cover him in nothing but her saliva, as well her face and boobs being covered in his essence, from the boy cumming from her treatment! At first it surprised the woman, almost choking from his essence. Causing her to quickly take his member out and start coughing a bit. Not liking the idea of having his essence in her mouth, in which she had to giggle with the way. Haku closed his eyes with his hands and muttered out sorry over and over.

Mia told him after going back to rubbing, and forcing him to cum again. Told him it's alright and that it's normal…even going as far as telling him. That in a way they both now belong to each other, which earned her pre-cum from Haku. As she told him this information, along with saying how in the fox clan marking Mia with his…well 'scent' let's other animal's and such too know she belongs to him as well him belonging to her.

Xxx

Both her and Haku were a sweaty mess, as their body were glistening with their own sweat glands. Hair all mangled and wet, from the constant make out session they were doing and such. The room is cover and litter with their ruined clothes and such all over the floor. Mia's constant moaning and squeaks could be heard, along with Haku's growls as the boy is being pressed down by the woman on top of him.

Forcing him to shove much of her large left boob into his mouth as he bite, chew and gnaw against the flesh. While having her nipple being swirled by his tongue licking and being sucked on by him as she is hugging him close to the large mound. By feeling the skin of her boob, being pushed and sink into the boy's hands that were squeezing the daylights out of her.

All the while with her right breast, Mia herself was twisting and pinching her own nipple and boob. As she was going crazy with her moans and yells of pleasure, grinding and rotating her hips into the boy's exposed member. Loving the way it would slap against her butt cheeks, grind between her inner thighs and outer folds. That she was literately on cloud nine with the way, her tongue is hanging out and her eyes. Nearly rolling to the back of her head, only to then yelp and wrap both arms around Haku's neck.

Being slammed down onto the mattress, with her eyes wide and face fully red! Along with Haku's own face, as he is glaring down at her panting, and breathing heavily against her. Mia can feel him lightly sliding his member along her pussy, making her squeak and gnawing her lower lip.

"Mi…Mia-chan I…don't know how long I can wait." Haku exclaimed to her, as the mother whimpered and shook underneath him. Causing her to release some of her essence, at just feeling his member against her pussy, she open both eyes and lovingly looks up at her lover.

Mia brought him down into a heated kiss, making them both moan into each other. Allowing each other to push their tongues through their mouths, and suck against one another as Mia. Then glided her hands down the boy's back, to his hips and butt cheeks, then out of the blue! Mia force Haku all the way inside of her womanhood, causing her to pull away and scream so loud it cause Haku to close his eyes in pain.

Doing his best to calm the woman under him, by pulling out of her! But the way her walls were squeezing him, and sucking him back in. Had him worried that he injured Mia "NO don't…don't you dare pull out!" Mia growled out, showing pure animalistic lust behind her eyes. But at the same time showing pain with small tears in her eyes...

"But!" cried out Haku, feeling her hands to force him to rotate and grind against her pelvis. As she was letting out squeaks and small pants of pain, as well pleasure. Showing that she was breathing heavily and fast!

"Haku you forget…that, that Kuchaya and her daughters. Always forces me to have sex with them, this is nothing compare to them!" She growled out while kissing him heavily, feeling the boy's member twitched inside of her pussy. Making her moan deeply into his mouth, all the while humping her hips up into him. Finally getting the boy to bravely start pulling out slowly, and then back into her.

Once they were comfortable with each other, and Mia reassuring Haku. That she was fine, she was riding on cloud nine as her body jolted and rocked forward and back with the way. Haku would pull his nine inch member all the way out and then back in, with so much force. It made Mia's own boobs to start flying up against her chin and back down onto her chest.

"Yes, yes harder, harder!" Mia yelled out, as she felt Haku doing just that! He pulled away from her body for a bit, and lifted up one of her legs. With Haku having Mia onto her side, yelling and screaming out in pure bliss at the way Haku. Is thrusting in and out of her, with such precision and speed causing the woman before him, to gasp and let out loud moans.

Watching through slit eyes at the way his thick member will bulge her stomach a bit. Stretching her inner walls out, grinding up against her insides! Never has Mia ever dreamed that Haku will make her feel like this in her life, even more so than the fox clan!

"Wait Haku wha-aaaah!" Mia screamed loudly, as she felt the boy pulling her more into his member. All the while moving both of her legs over his shoulders, at the same time using this position too having himself. Leaning downward to where her somewhat swallow breasts were, and bit down hard against her right breast.

In which initial the scream from Mia, as she felt herself burning up immensely and getting turned on so much. As the boy is literately chewing and gnawing against her right boob, she could literately feel his teeth doing their best. To sink deep into her flesh, all the while his thrusting in and out of her.

While Haku is slowly pushing Mia more towards the edge of the bed with her screaming out, "Ha-Ha-Haku-kuuun HARDER!" Mia continued screaming out, as she swung her arms onto Haku's side, clutching tightly against him. As the boy growled into her boob, causing vibrations to go through her body by vibrating his chakra into her!

"Yes, Haku don't led up keep going!" Mia screamed out as she removed her hands from his sides and onto the back of his head. As their bodies were slapping against one another, Mia's upper body was now hanging off the edge of the bed. With everything being upside down and dizzy too the woman. Her smooth and slender back, was roughly being scratched against the wooden frame of the bed.

Her ears can only hear both their pelvises smacking into one another, feeling her entire being squeezing and sucking the daylights out of Haku's member. Her right breast being suckle and chewed on by her son is driving her insane. "OH Haku.." she moaned out wildly as she was whipping her head left and right.

Mia is also feeling her entire upper body bopping and hitting against the wooden bed frame. With her one free breast, is dangling down and swinging wildly from the constant thrusts she is feeling Haku is doing.

Haku who quickly whipped his right arm to the boob, he had in his mouth. Held onto it while purposely slurping loudly and showing Mia his tongue swirling around her nipple. "Mia-chan… I love you, I love you!" Haku stated out with pureness in his words. Showing his mother just how much he loved her, not as a mother but as a lover. Making the woman under him to tear up and smile up at him.

Feeling her petting and stroking his head "I know…I love you too Haku-kun. Oh you…you wouldn't believe how much I wanted…to hear that!" she moaned out and had tears in her eyes. All the while now having no worries about the act they were doing, as she let out a growl from hitting into the floor.

"Kaa-chan I am close…I am about to" Haku growled out, as he started increasing his thrusting more and more roughly into her. As the mother herself is also getting close, as her pussy is tightening around the boy's member! All the while wrapping her arms around the boy's neck hugging him close into her chest!

"Me too Haku, do it inside of me…do it inside of me!" she screamed out as they just did that. As Mia let out a loud shrilly moan, with Haku doing the same thing as they felt like exploding inside of each other.

Xxx

"AAAAH!" screamed out Haku as he shot straight up out of his bed. Sweating and panting heavily, as the boy was jolted awake. The young ninja then started whipping his head in every direction, trying to gather his thoughts and surroundings. He then covered his eyes a bit when the morning rays of the sun, shot right into his eyes. Making the boy too shake his head a bit, and get rid of the grogginess…

"What the hell…" Haku muttered quietly as his face is beat red. "D…Did I just have sex…with…" he quickly shook himself out of that thought. Though groaned from how much pain is going through his waistline and pelvis. Before he could even get out of bed and because of his scream…he can hear his mother, roughly and stumbling around herself outside of his room.

In pure panic as she burst open the door, and rolled inside with her katana blade ready and pose to strike. "WHERE IS THE EMERGANCY!" yelled out Mia, all the while looking around for where the danger is? Unaware of her attire being nothing but her panties, giving Haku a good look at her large breasts, making him to quickly close his eyes in fright.

"AAAH N-NOTHING Kaa-san just-just a nightmare!" The boy shouted out too his mother. Who proceeded to give one last surveillance of the room one last time. Then letting out a breath of relief and standing up fully, making her large E-cups to bounce and jiggle from her movement. She then looked towards her son in worriment and concern.

"You alright Haku…what kind of nightmare having you scream like that?" Mia asked. Before she went over too comfort him, the boy quickly threw his hand forward in a stop motion. Making her to freeze and tilt her head in confusion. Only to then watch Haku stutter a bit, and shaking his hand into a pointing position, while motioning in a fashion, of look over her body.

Which Mia did and look down at her attire, seeing that her entire body was exposed. Except for her somewhat soaked panties, as she realize why the boy had his eyes close. All the while causing her to blush and quickly covered herself "OH god so-sorry Haku-kun!" she yelled and ran out the door and closing it. Causing Haku to stiffen in the bed, and slowly remove his hands from his eyes.

"_Did…did she just? No, no, no we did not have sex last night!"_ He thought and let out a disgruntle sigh. Figuring might as well get ready for the day and forget what happen in his dream. Of course little did he know and would look near the corner of his drawer, there on the floor were the discarded bra and panties of Mia.

End.


	9. Alternate universe MaleHaku x Mia OC P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone sorry for the wait, been working on this for quite awhile now and wanted to finish it up. Before I go back and updating the chapters of Hanyou Naruto Part 2 once again. Before I get into it, NO to those who are reading "A different tale of Ash ketchum". I am not abandoning it, I am taking a break from the series, as I have drained myself from writing a lot of different kind of Pokemon stories at the time. So for now my focus will be around Naruto for the time being, until I am also drained of writing in this series as well XD. So don't worry about any the Pokemon story or Naurto stories being abandon.  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is part 2 of the last chapter featuring Male Haku and my Oc Mia Hyuga. Even though there was a poll about these two, asking if you guys want to see a story centering around the two? I have deleted it and posted up a different pole. So I will ask on here lol, would you guys like to see a Naruto fanfic centering around these two pairings? As well if you want one other girl to be paired up with Haku?**

**So yeah there is the question to the deleted poll. Let me know if you guys want one or not; and as for this story here? I tried to do something a little bit different for the lemon scene, so I hope it turned out alright and being very new to the concept. So without further adieu ENJOY and have fun reading.**

**xxx**

**Naruto and his vixens: Lemon/Lime scenes!**

**Sexy spa time fun! Part 2 of [Male] Haku x Mia Hyuga [Oc]**

The boy just could not believe it nor can't at that matter. As his mother, Mia Hyuga, has won a contest in the leaf village event that was going on. While Naruto and the others were heading out on a mission, to protecting what sounded like a Shrine Maiden? The details of it though were muffled out and silent, as Haku.

Who returned back on the mission to rescuing the Kazekage and traveling to and fro between sand and leaf? Was tired, injured and nearly exhausted as well as, almost having a heat stroke from staying in the desert...what made it worse though? Is the fact he could not help or assist his teammates at all, during their stay at the village and curing Kankuro; from a deadly and dangerous poison that Sakura. Had made an antidote to with exceptional medical skills, asking and wanting the boy.

Too help her go out and collect the needed herbs. Of course Haku at the time was all for it and wanting to show some assistance, but because of the heat and burning rays of the sun...along with apparently? His element over Ice jutsu, caused the boy to dehydrate very quickly whenever in the intense heat.

Thank kami though Temari was with him and helping him out, to search for the herbs and flowers needed for the poison. Using her large fan and wind jutsu to help cool the boy down and keeping him from passing out on her. Which the boy couldn't help but chuckle and blush at the memory, of the girl somewhat teasing him.

Saying how for someone who lived in the leaf village for a long time? Cannot handle the heat very well, or other remarks like how she did not expect his bloodline to control ice. Makes him to sweat and dehydrate very easily: even having fun by wiping her forehead and then leans her upper body forward gently, flapping and stretching her shirt collar revealing bit of her cleavage at the boy and goes into fit of laughter! Even Haku had to laugh with her teasing about at the time too.

But enough about that and lets get back to the present, as Haku and Mia. Whom had won a contest during an event at the leaf village? Won free VIP memberships to one of the most expensive, most famous and highly recommended Spa companies to have ever existed in the land of fire! That is in the very same village, Danzo and Hiruzen has donated and gave money too during their ninja days; all the while finding great hot springs buried underground in the 'Radient Spa village'!

What is even more cool although somewhat embarrassing for Haku? Is that this VIP they won, can only be redeemed by couples and newly weds! In which the fine print of the VIP with instructions states that the couple who owns these membership cards.

One: Both owners of these memberships must share and use their faculties together with no questions asks. All the while that the prices and souvenirs at their gift shop, drinks and beverages will be cut down to 70% prices! Secondly: Both couples or newly weds can ask and gain permission to use whatever faculty they want in the building, even access to some special treatments that cost nearly 500k ryo and lastly.

By using the special treatments they must agree to the Spa terms and uses, of having themselves exposed in front of the professionals as well as each other. If not and do agree to these terms? They will be terminated of using these faculties and relinquish from their VIP memberships.

Xxx

That right there is what Haku has been reading over and over, as he and his mother. Who were traveling and arrived too the city, with regular traveling clothing. With Haku wearing a short sleeve black and white strip teal color shirt; with red sleek long sleeve pants all the while not wearing his headband.

With his mother Mia, wearing what looked like a blue kamino floral long sleeve over top a white short sleeve shirt. With what appears to be short black latex pants in which whenever Haku would look up, from reading the membership card? He can see how they nicely frame his mother's butt cheeks nicely, with every step and sway she makes. Earning the boy mentally sigh and look back at the membership card...as he is now scolding and hating himself.

For what you may ask? Forever since he and his mother had that wonderful and dare he say, romantic dinner and evening with each other. After they were talking, chatting and eating with each other, dressed in nice and great looking formal clothing? They could have been mistaken as boyfriend and girlfriend, or even more...Husband and Wife!

That alone wasn't the only thing that bothered him, oh no whats been bothering him a lot lately? Is the fact he is actually seeing Mia, his adoptive mother sexually attracted! And even peep on her while dressing, walked into her room by accident while she was in sexy bra and panties with her large breasts, swaying and bounce in front of him. Looking down at her ass as they traveled and walk through the village too their restaurant and that oh smooth...soft looking illuminating skin of hers.

All leading up to that dream he had couple nights ago where...he actually had sex with his mother! His own mother and him were actually making out, ripping their clothes off from them and 'wrestling' each other on his bed and drawer! "_Dammit Haku don't recalled the dream, don't recall the dream!"_ scolded the boy while tightly closing his eyes and then lets out an oomph along with Mia doing the same. As she stumbled forward and blink her eyes over her shoulders, giggling lightly.

"Careful there Haku-kun we're almost to the Spa." in which she faces forward just a bit, smiling at the young man with a light blush. As he chuckles and apologizes too her watching eye smile and returned her gaze forward, as the two of them were walking down the dirt road. "_He is definitely nervous and somewhat excited..."_ Mia lowered her gaze down and bite her lower lip lightly. "_Wonder if Haku...with the way his manhood, gently poke and push against his pants." _ She then shook her head rapidly, trying hard not to shudder from feeling his covered poking member, touching and pressing up against her firm rear. "_Settle yourself down girl!"_

Mia, despite how excited and amazing her night was with Haku couple nights ago with their dinner date? She could not believe what further lead up too later that night, as...she "_now, now you don't know if it was a real or not? You did woke up in your bed and slammed down against the floor, after Haku screamed." _Mia then silently rub her thighs together and closed her eyes tightly, as she can still feel somewhat tingling near her pelvis and sighs out in defeat as well shame "_no Mia...you did in fact had made out and did it with the boy...with your own son!"_

Mia can still feel her womanhood somewhat stretched from doing it with Haku. Even the feeling of being full from him, is still etch into her mind. She won't lie...Haku; had to be one of the best and only lovers she ever experience in bed! To bad though that after the boy released his load inside of her?

Mia had no choice but let the boy passed out by gently, using her jyuuken on a pressure point. That puts ninjas and people asleep. Make it feel like it was a dream to him, as she struggled and fumbled about getting out of his room. The feeling of warmness inside of her, the feeling of her legs being rubber or jello; it was all to surreal and couldn't believe how amazing it all felt!

Of course the female hyuga couldn't help but laughed at what happened that same morning. Haku, apparently despite passing out and sleeping? Woke up with such a fright and scare from a nightmare, had the mother. Who only slept for about half an hour, jumping out of her bed rushing to get change. Only in her bra and panties, burst out from her door and into his room.

Cause Haku to cover his eyes and entire body from the half dressed mother, causing Mia to rush back out side and let everything catch up to her.

Xxx

"Hey Kaa-chan where is this spa anyway?" asks the boy behind her, as his attention was all over the place. With the Village of Spas, being very hyper active and bustling with tourists, visitors and even fancy people. Who were going about and buying things, looking at store windows or enjoying themselves with food and souvenirs, it is kind of scary to see some of them carrying a lot of bags too...

Mia giggled lightly and look over her shoulders at the boy "its actually right in front of us Haku." The mother explained watching the boy looking up at her and then past. Her as he then pauses and stares openly at the building she directed him towards.

The Spa building they were heading towards and could see from where they are? Is huge, looking to almost take up half of the entire middle of the village, circling into possibly a large oval design. With expensive looking tinted windows; reaching far up towards would be the second stories of the building.

The outside walls were decorated and design to be very welcoming to everyone and every age, with floral and ocean oil art designs decorated from the front and possibly surrounding the building. It was amazing is all Haku could think or even come up with a word in his mind.

The boy quickly shook his head and ran ahead to catch up with his mother, avoiding and dodging some of the tourists in the streets. "Kaa-chan you serious!? That is the Spa we are going into its huge!" exclaimed the boy as he bends his body forward and then straighten up, after being next to his mother.

"Yup and that is where we will be staying and spending the day with each other." smiled the mother towards her son, earning a light blush from the boy as he smiles bashfully with a shoulder raised and looks ahead once more.

Mia, who is staring at the boy and shifting her pale blue eyes over his features. Couldn't help but admire him...him her son, being admired by her mother. No matter how many times her brain tells her, she is his adoptive mother? Her heart will say otherwise with the whole, she is not his mother, they aren't blood related!

And hell is that part of her is winning, as it is true! She and Haku are not related at all and there is nothing between the two too love each other; despite their age. Mia is technically about five to six years older than Haku, as you match her being five years younger than Kakashi? Mia by far is pretty young for her age.

The female Hyuga sighs and looks ahead and then down towards the VIP membership card. "_This membership card will allow the owners, to experience three of our famous treatments of their lives! The first part of their treatment is one hour of yoga and stretches; with the second part of their time here is soothing and relaxing in our nice, warm skin refreshing springs and last one, being a full Oil pleasured body massage. With our finest and greatest masseuse and workers making sure, your time here will be memorable."_

Is what the card read under the whole she and Haku. If used, will be always together and in the same rooms as each other, being a special couple treatment. In a way to have both couples to learn about each other and what will work for one another bodies. Meaning...Mia will be in the yoga with Haku, she will be sharing the springs with Haku, and the two will be having the oil massage with each other.

Although what worries Mia, is how will Haku handle this? Let alone anyone besides Hinata, all know how embarrassed and shy the female hyuga is. About exposing herself and revealing her body to others...granted she will be mostly covered up in the first two. But the oil massage...she will not only have Haku seeing her body 'again', but as well as those who will apply the oil on her body.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan", Haku voice echoed into her head causing the mother. To shake herself in awareness. Looks over at the boy who had what will be a full on smile "we're here Kaa-chan: what got you in deep thought to space out like that?" He asks tilting his body forward, so he could look at her face.

Causing the mother to flush a bit more and could NOT believe what she is thinking right now, and that is how cute and handsome Haku looked by doing the motion. Making her stuttering once in awhile only to quickly shook her head and sheepishly giggle with a hand behind her head.

Avoiding all eye contact from him "No-no-nothing Haku-kun, its nothing now come on. Lets go inside and check the place out!" the mother beamed and immediately walks inside, before the boy. Could ask her why she called him kun at the end? Making her, who stepped inside the building had her right hand over her face.

"_Seriously Mia!? You called him kun, why did you call him kun! Now, he will think you are being weird or strange!"_ scolding herself and not realizing she is pacing back and forth in between the entry way and exit of the doors. Making Haku, to slowly enter inside and watches his mother pacing. Wondering what it is that's worrying her?

"_And to make it worse Mia, you were starting to...act like a lovelorn girl, falling over a cute boy." _And she then growls while throwing her arms up. Causing Haku to jump and back away from the mother, sweat dropping at the behavior she is showing.

The boy then smiled lightly with a wave of his hand, when Mia spotted him and had her eyes bulging out a bit. As she then gave a small grin and quickly situated herself by clearing her throat and having her eyes closed.

"Right...um let's go inside and check in..." although she let out a low whine which did not go unheard from Haku; watching his mother slump down and goes into the main lobby of the building. Making him to stare confusingly at her a bit, and then hums lightly.

"_Kaa-chan seems to be worried about something, as well as acting completely differently?"_ Haku then followed right behind her and enters the lobby, watching and staring at his mothers back. Only that he began trailing down towards near her rear. "_Ugh come on hormones...can't I at least stare at my mothers head, and not her nice soft looking..."_ he then growled lightly and shook his head. Feeling his face heating up from what he nearly said or finished the sentence.

Ever since he had that erotic dream of his that night? Haku has been having trouble thinking and not seeing his mother in a sexual fashion or having fantasies about the hot hyuga woman in front of him. The boy though after couple days has past of that night, along with having the amazing date with his mother?

Gave up on fighting back those weird imagery or daydreams of his, as no matter what he try to do? They won't go away or leave him along, as it seems his hormones were big time raging for the mother in front of him...heavens know why? "_I mean granted Kaa-chan is...an amazing person to be with and very lovable." _and technically as he is thinking this logically.

Mia isn't blood related or his real mother, but adoptive mother. Who happened to run and found an orphan Haku, running away from some bounty hunters after Zabuza reward money. Ran away from the man getting beaten up, towards the outside of the village. Running into the mother and her made shift grave of her deceased mother...

With the two interacting with one another and Mia looking over the boy's chakra system. After getting out of the thought and memory lane, the boy suddenly widen his eyes and flushed a bit "_wait if the Byakugan can see everything...does that mean? It can also look over a person...?" _Haku could feel himself about to be hard, but quickly pushed the urges down. As he figure Mia wouldn't do anything like that or check over his groin area like a pervert...would she?

Of course she wouldn't he figured, why would Mia be interested or falling in love with someone whose about six years younger than her? I mean granted, he is eighteen years old and even he would have to say without thinking; would love to glide and roam his hands on that beautiful body of "_HAKU STOP!"_ he scolded loudly in his head and shook it left and right rapidly, as both worried mother and son finally reaches up to the registration counter, to redeem their VIP membership cards.

Xxx

"Hello and welcome to the luxurious Kiki spa treatment, where our motto is. To serve and make sure your time here is sweet, peaceful, relaxing and pleasurable of your stay. May I help the two of you with something?" the girl looking to be only sixteen years old asks, while bowing down and showing off a bit of her slightly unbutton top towards Mia and Haku. Making the two of them to raised an eyebrow and look at one another, wondering if this is proper dress code?

"Also do not mind my somewhat unbutton shirt." The girl giggled out sheepishly "the size is a bit small on me, and waiting for them to find me a bigger one." which had Haku and Mia waving their hands. As they know what she means, especially Mia, considering she uses a transformation jutsu. To shrink down and make her breasts very small and flat from prying eyes whenever she travels or out in the Leaf village, only person who knows about he E cup boobs is Haku and possibly, the perverted sage Jiraiya.

Then again Jiraiya never once seemed to be perverted or behave in his usual personality around her. Hell, not even once has the sage peep on her or wrote her body description in his books? Making her wonder if he doesn't do that, to any students he has taught or given advice too?

"Ah yes do you think could explain something for us?" Mia finally spoke while leaning on the counter, letting Haku do what he will. As his attention of the lobby is mostly what caught his interest right now, and seem content to detailing out every inch of the building. Once Mia lean on the counter, she pulled out the VIP Membership cards and begins reading it too the girl behind the counter.

As she too leans forward to see whats up "I...quite don't understand what this VIP membership entails? You see I won this at a contest in the Leaf village." she then got interrupted quickly by the girl, who looked excited and not at all bothered Mia about being interrupted, as she giggles from the exciting tone in her voice.

"Oh wow you came from the leaf village?! That is amazing and better yet, you won our traveling contest events we've been having this month!" which surprised the mother greatly, as she did not know that this entire month? They were having their employees wandering around the land of fire, giving out special VIP membership cards in a contest. "Now which is it you don't understand, I know", which the girl happily moved both hands together and spread them out fast. Whipping the ponytail of her hair upward and back down "everything about the contest and what is entailed on the card!"

"Then great!" Mia smiled brightly and shows her the card with one hand, and points with the other of the written print "Right here, is said that both parties of the group has to share the same treatments as the other. Does that mean I will be in the same room, with whoever I invited into the VIP membership?" she handed the card towards the teenager, as she carefully accepts it and reads it through.

"Yup that is right a couple or already married groups, do indeed share the same treatment rooms as the other. It is", she then hands the card back. Smiling lightly at the young man behind this beautiful woman, just being amazed and in wondered of the building at the size and how tidy looking it was. "You would say a special promotion we are doing, in bringing trouble couples or married ones closer together and having them both. Enjoy our spa treatments and understand one another better!" the girl explained with a big grin.

"And see how cute you and your boyfriend are, I say it was a well deserve reward of getting the VIP Membership!" she exclaimed causing Mia to widen her eyes and blush badly, at the way she called her Haku, boyfriend! Making the mother brain to go a thousand miles per second, trying to rationalize if its true or not...of course its...not...

This had the girl sweat dropping and smiling nervously "err...I guess you two aren't exactly together?" she asks quietly then blinks her eyes. When Mia face, showed one of confusion, happy, unsure and loving the idea of her and Haku being together "huh wow you have to tell me the details."

Earning a laugh from Mia, as no doubt she would want to know the details and its best to explain the situation. "Alright to clear one thing first, the boy behind me is my adoptive son." she then got the response of the girl slapping her hands at her mouth, and then bowing up and down in apologetic.

"Oh kami, sorry, sorry, sorry!" only to hear Mia saying and reassuring the girl she is not offended at all! And that it was quite alright for the confusion; thinking she and Haku were together considering. The boy is about the same height as Mia, so you wouldn't really think she and him were mother and son. "No really am sorry, I thought you and him were couples and made things awkward..." she then went silent as after pointing towards the exploring Haku, she turn her attention back at Mia with the pointing finger.

Only to then lower it lightly noticing the nervous and somewhat expression of, yes and no "...oooh this is one of 'those' special cases I take it?" she whispered quietly while leaning forward and then grin widely, when she saw Mia having this really beautiful smile and nods "oh, oh let me take guesses!" exclaimed the girl happily while clapping her hands. Making Mia to stand up right and stare at her with a huh expression.

Then sheepishly smiled as the girl in front of her, pumped her fist with excitement "I only saw these in movies and novels, but never thought I will experience it in real life!" she then clears her throat and stares at Mia with a happy expression "you are his adoptive mother and raised him from being an orphaned; and since you live in the leaf village you are a ninja right?" which she got a nod from Mia "then your adoptive son is possibly a wa-" only to get a shake of Mia head.

"Okay not war orphan gotcha, brought him to your home and taught him ways and such of being a ninja. Became his sensei somehow and over the years, and watching him grown into such a hot, sexy young man." she growled out teasingly making Mia to bulge her eyes and then hit her on the shoulder. While Mia then used that punching hand, to quickly cover the side of her blushing face, earning a giggle from the girl "come on don't lie, he downright sexy!"

Earning another glare from the mother only for her to harshly sigh, and face turning more shades of red as she meekly nodded. Making the girl letting out cute aw "and because of that as well as realizing, both you and your son. Aren't blood related or even relatives, you began developing romantic feelings for him right?"

And the reward she got from the mother is her resting her head down on the counter, with her groaning and sighing out with a soft meek yes. Earning the girl behind the counter to smile and crack her fingers "I am good at this, okay so the question your asking is that. Are you allowed to make it so, you and your son will be able to be in separate rooms?" in which watches Mia lifting herself up from the counter, and then shyly fiddles her finger on the top of the desk. As she shook her head no with what appears to be her blush growing even more, if that is possible. Raising a confuse brow from the girl in front of her.

"Oh...then you want to keep it that you and your son experience the feelings in the same room?" The girl then saw Mia biting her lower lip lightly and shook her head. Getting the girl in front to become even more confuse of what she wanted; only to then watch Mia gently places a finger on two of the things they get to do.

"Hm? What about the Oil massage and mineral springs?" The young girl asks while looking up towards the mother, and saw her breathing lightly and shifting her pale blue eyes left and right. Trying to decipher what it is, this mother wanted to do. Only to then look at the mother hands, doing a come closer motion with her finger; having the girl to lean forward and tilt her head so her ear will be near Mia.

"_I...I been having a mental battle with myself, if I should go through with my emotions or not. You see..."_ and figure will be alright to inform the girl of why she feels nervous. As she listens and nodding her head up and down, and then snicker lightly with a blush. Now figuring out WHY this beautiful woman is so nervous now.

"I get it now...the two of you are beginning to show great interest in each other, but when you shared your love. You panic and had him out cold by knocking him out, after finishing so it will be a dream." she repeated softly and with a very understanding tone. Watching the hyuga female in front of her to hang her head down in shame, while nodding her head. "Who you going to wait for to pop the question, or at least at this rate...which of you will be honest with your feelings."

"Well...that-that's the thing I was hoping and possibly...while being here." Mia explained as she isn't making any eye contact. As the girl in front of her hums lightly and looks down at the card, mineral springs, wondering exactly why she pointed too these two? Only to hear "I...am hoping to admit my feelings for him, in these two. But not sure if it will be good idea or not..." yeah, her tone was definitely scare and unsure if she should tell him or not.

"Hold on I think have a better idea", getting Mia to look up and watch the girl picking up what will be a intercom tool. Speaking through the mic and asking if her boss and manager could come to the main lobby, while giggling and saying "we have two special guests, with one of them needing a 'pleased' decision" she explained, making the word pleased seemingly important. As the voice return back saying in a very oh my gosh tone of 'on my way'!

Making Mia to blink her eyes of what is going on and why she called up her boss? Only to get the response from the girl, of a smile and a wink. "Don't worry I have a feeling that she will be more helpful; in this area than I can. As well has dealt with these type of situations." Leaving Mia to raised one eyebrow.

Wondering what the heck does she mean by her boss seen these situations before. Although right before she could ask: Mia look towards her right at what sounded like a door being thrown open, showing what appears to be a very womanly figure standing in the arch way. Panting, breathing and gasping heavily as if, she has ran a marathon. Wearing what would be a open button secretary outfit, showing off a large amount of cleavage from her chests: with the outfit looking to be stretching and straining to keeping her breasts in.

Along with what appears to be purple highlights in couple strands of her hair, mixing in with her black color hair. She quickly situated herself and clearing her throat and stride her way over towards the registration counter. With a very big and positive smile on her face, as well what could be a playful one as well?

"Welcome I hear you are needing some questions about our special VIP membership treatment?" The manager asks while moving her bangs away from her blue eyes, staring at Mia in front of her. Who looked like to be very embarrassed about this, but bravely nodded her head. "Alright then, what is it you want to know?"

"Well..." Mia began as she taps her fingers lightly against one another. "I was curious about the Yoga part of the membership cards..." and before she could even detail what it is she wanted, or the information she needs the woman in front of her smiled.

"Ah but first I forgot to ask who is the lucky young man?" which had Mia whipping her head up at her, then back down in great shyness. Blushing and having her face entirely beat red; she gently points towards one of the small tables where Haku is at. Who is smiling and reading through what could be a magazine and details of the place they were at.

Having the manager to let out a whistle and giggles lightly "oh he is handsome and cute", she remark and now see why this female Hyuga is struggling to show her feelings. "I see and you possibly want to try and relay your feelings to him, through our spa faculties?" in which she had to chuckle at how Mia. Blink her eyes in disbelief of how she knew and then looks away with a shy nod.

"Dear don't worry as my worker here has said: I have seen this many times before and will gladly, help you become braver of admitting your feelings to him." She then clears her throat and quickly clasps her hands together and points them at Mia "now exactly how and in what way you want to show him?"

"...well", Mia didn't get a chance to speak or explain it to the manager and registration girl. As Haku in his excitement ran on over towards his mother and had a magazine in his hand, a page showing many cool and different things.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan you won't believe it but they also have faculties for Ninja's as well...oh!" Haku suddenly stops and realized he might have interrupted something. "Excuse me and sorry, did not realize I was interupting."

"Not at all young man, not at all we were just finishing discussing something with your mother." The woman tone was now one of interest, as she not only see why she was called? But never would she see the day of a mother and possibly the son having romantic interests with each other. "But I will admit you are one handsome boy, I bet you get a lot of girls fawning over you." she teased getting Haku, to sheepishly rub the back of his head and hoping to hide his face with his shoulders.

"And I now see why you're both ninjas! This makes things more interesting and important for the VIP Membership cards!" the woman exclaimed clapping her hands together, having both Mia and Haku to blink their eyes and look at one another then back to the woman. As she winks and raises a finger "I know exactly what and how to make your day at the Spa: wonderful and relaxing, come, come follow me and we will get started!" as she quickly moves behind the two and began pushing them.

Having Mia stuttering and speaking out how she hasn't explained or gotten information about the cards? Only to hear a whisper in her ear "_I have a good idea on how to get him, to be putty in your hands Miss. Don't you worry I have a good idea, how to begin things with him and you."_ and with that the three of them disappeared through the doorway she has entered from.

Guiding the two towards the more privet parts of the spa center, where they treat their costumers. Special customers to a more hands on approach and pleasurable day at the spa, by helping get rid of that itch of theirs. Or just love the feeling of having someone rub and massage their bodies or help some of their female customers, to increase their breast sizes and the likes.

Since today she has ninja from the leaf, a mother who is in love with her son? And possibly the son in love with his mother, the manage figures it will make more sense. To lead the two unaware couples towards their more pleasurable area. "So are the two of you related? Cause...you don't exactly look like you are?" the manage asks after having the two of them walking behind her. In which Haku, seeing how Mia is being somewhat silent right now spoke up with a smile.

"We aren't exactly related but I will love to think we are." The boy announces causing Mia, to whip her head at him and then gave him a very loving and caring smile, as she then head locks him into her arms. Rubbing her fist into his head, saying oh you at the boy listening to him laugh. Heck even an aw from the manager.

Mia after letting go of Haku and feeling bit more calmer and bit bolder, face forward and nods at the woman "yeah I actually adopted my son from the Land of Waters: after finding him wandering by himself lost and confused."

"Ah and I bet you loved spending a lot of time with her then...Haku was it?" which she got a nod and a smile from the boy. "And now you become a ninja just like Mia too! I bet she is very proud of the feats you possibly achieved."

"Oh yeah I am definitely proud of my son for the things he accomplished." And even more Mia thought, as the woman is right. She is proud of him, proud of how he grew into such a fine young handsome man. Knowing what is wrong or what is right, following in her footsteps and making her proud everyday. Mia as they were walking looks down with a loving smile and rests a hand up against her heart.

"_This...must be the same feeling my mom felt? When she saw me growing up and becoming a fine young ninja before passing away."_ Mia definitely likes this feeling, especially now its mixing in with her wanting to be with Haku even more. Including telling him her feelings and how she...would love him and spend her entire life with the young man.

In which the same feelings were coursing through Haku as they walk. With the boy giving up on fighting his emotions or ignoring them. Haku will admit it, he has feelings for his adoptive mother...no; for the beautiful Mia hyuga! There is no denying it anymore he has fallen completely in love with this magnificent creature standing few inches from him. The boy felt so scared and worried about accepting these feelings, while afraid what others might think of him? If he were to show romantic and lustful interest in the woman.

Now that is only half the reason why he is worried about showing interests. The other half is what if the Hyuga council gets word about a man who isn't of the hyuga clan? Has falling in love with one of their members of the hyuga clan and is her adoptive child! Will they approve of him or will they prohibit Haku, for ever falling in love or possibly...if possible and maybe, one day or near future: marry off to Mia?

"Alright here we are the Yoga room." The manager suddenly announced, alerting both secret lovers heads to face up at her and then watches her open up the door. In which the two of them peek their heads from the side, and gave a low gasp of astonishment!

The room was furnished and decorated similar to what appears to be a house! With pale grayish-blue carpet floors, with two place mats in front of what will look like a large mirror on both the south and north walls of the room. "Impressive huh?" the manage asks watching the two just admiring and being stunned of the room. "This is what the VIP get treated too and definitely a lot better than a wooden floorboard right?" she snicker out as the two nodded, with Haku entering first and then follow by Mia.

Only for the female hyuga to let out a low grunt, when she felt the manager moving an arm out to her stomach and stopping her. "Hold on Mia, there is something I need to hand too you." She then smiles at the boy as he tilts his head and watches her close the door behind him. Raising some confusing stares from him, only for Haku to let out a low huh and shrug his shoulders.

Xxx

After what felt like ten minutes for Haku staying in the Yoga like room. The boy had found where he needed to get change of clothes, for the exercises that is about to begin. In which was short T-shirt and sweat pants to keep himself from sliding off the floor. The color being of his favor of blue for the shirt and gray for the sweats.

The boy then walks over towards one of the place mats as he hums. Looking up at the double wall mirrors that were reflecting off from each other...wondering what meaning they have or what purpose, as he finds it strange to have two mirrors? Facing at one another and in the middle of the entire room...well he would figure it out later as his attention turned towards the door and saw his mother and the woman.

Coming back in with the manager eagerly wanting to get started with their exercise and Yoga program. While Mia, who looked like is blushing lightly came in the room. Nearly causing Haku to have a nose bleed as it seems like the manager? Manage to somehow convince Mia to drop her transformation jutsu she uses, to keep everyone from staring at her very large, bouncing and fleshy boobs. In which the shoulder straps T-shirt she is wearing, is doing somewhat a poor job keeping them in place and showing off a great view of her massive cleavage, almost rivaling Tsunade's own!

And the pants she is wearing had nearly caused Haku's heart to stop, as they were one to be made of stocking materials and the way they were hugging and squeezing nicely against the mother's shapely legs and small size hips. He is able, if lightly, whenever she moves and walk get a good view of what looks like blue color panties.

Once they were settled and understanding how things work in the room; with Haku and Mia having more redness to their faces; figured out what the mirrors are used for! Apparently the boy, who didn't hear the girl at the register, has learned that the VIP memberships cards they gotten? Is used in a way to bring couples and married ones closer together, as well as sharing the same experiences with each other.

Along with including showing off their somewhat sex appeal to their lovers, in which case. Haku, will be first hand getting good eye view of his mother's wonderful and sexy body in these mirrors! Even she will good eye view of Haku's own body; if she thinks and looking at the way he moves is sexy? Of course now she will, as the manager also wanted Haku to wear similar clothing too Mia...though disregard it when Haku didn't want too and that might be uncomfortable for him to wear.

In which Mia agrees to it and doesn't want her son to be uncomfortable: as he will already probably feel uncomfortable getting turned on and horny at watching his mother, stretch and bend her body in certain ways of the lesson they will go through.

Before they started the manager wanted Haku to stand right behind Mia and Mia standing in front of Haku; the first order of business they will be doing is small exercise and push ups. So this way they can have all the muscles in their bodies, all stretched out and not cramping on them. While doing this and beginning things with stretching out first?

Haku; who is behind Mia, could not help but constantly stare and look at his mother's back as they sat down and begin stretching out their legs to the right and then to the left, as the mirror in front of him? Is giving a great view of Mia's front body. The way she will bend forward a bit and slide her hands across her legs?

Is showing off her breasts dangling and bopping into one another, shaking and jiggling their fleshy mounds whenever she will go and touch her toes; by gently rocking up and down and then having them shake when she moves her body upright. She then once more will do the same to her right leg; which Haku, who is repeating her is doing everything he can not to get a nosebleed, or even getting a hard on!

Especially when Mia began moving her body forward on the floor, he got a better view of her fine soft looking rear! With the stockings stretching out and hugging tightly against her butt cheeks, showing the blue panties through said stockings: only they weren't just ordinary panties, but a thong she is wearing!

And with the added touch from the mirror? Haku is able to see her boobs squishing and flattening greatly against the floor, nearly spilling them out from her shirt and popping them out in the open. Increasing and enlarging the already large cleavage they already made. Causing Haku, despite fighting back and doing his best not to get horny...gotten turned on and had his manhood twitch and becoming slightly hard. Not enough to be notice or seen with the stretches they were making...except for Mia.

Whom throughout the stretching their limbs out and body? Felt herself becoming really hot and somewhat horny, as she did her best not to have her attention at the mirror. So Haku, wouldn't know she is also watching him and taking notice if he was staring at her. Watched the way how the boy's eyes were widening and closing once in awhile; admiring and being entranced at the way how her body will move and stretched out.

But mostly and she silently glad she could get her son attention...watched the way how her breasts would jiggle and move with each movement she makes, as she tries her best if not guilty of doing so. Seduce the boy by showing off how her body moves and flex throughout the session, and even purposely begins stretching forward and towards the floor. Raising her rear up from the ground by couple inches, clenching and tightening her butt cheeks through the stockings. Giggling on the inside at how Haku, who did the same had the biggest blush on his face.

Being able not to see just her cheeks flexing and clenching? But also her sexy blue thong panties she is wearing; being visible through the black stocking pants she is wearing. As she gently bounces her ass up and down a bit, to have the boy eye her there a little longer and show how far in her panties were between her ass cheeks. Only to then sat up straight and move her legs in front of her self, causing her somewhat fleshy cheeks to squish and tighten up, as she resumes stretching again.

This went for couple more hours as things became more in the sense of the word? Erotic for both Mia and Haku, as some of the positions they had to take and be placed in. Has one or the other being face towards one of their personal spaces or staring straight at one another pelvis, or chests. In which Haku had gotten eye view of both Mia's boobs, as when she bends all the way back and having her head under her back?

With Haku having to face away and bend back as well, but couldn't get his head all the way under his back. Nearly choke and blushed badly at the sight of Mia boobs literally sliding and hanging right off from her body and dangling right in front of his face. As his shaky breath would once in awhile hit against the mountain of flesh, causing Mia who is doing her best not to moan or whimper from feeling it. To try hard not too have her nipples becoming erect and failing miserably as they were poking and pushing up against her t-shirt greatly.

Giving Haku a good idea that not only has the manager got his mother in these clothes without transformation; she also manage to have Mia not wear a bra at all during their stretching and yoga session. It was definitely one interesting yoga session by Haku means, even for Mia as she wasn't left out for being in somewhat positions giving her good eye view. As the mother was also position and poised in poses, where she will be close and looking between the boy's legs. Allowing her and thanks to her womanly body turning him on; gave the female hyuga a good idea of how long and hard Haku could get.

Making Mia to gulp and literally feel herself heating up and wanting to get even better look of the boy's, hard on by using her Byakugan to see it. But manage not too with all her willpower she has, though it started dwindling and fading as the two. Got into more provocative yoga positions: one having Haku right underneath Mia's breasts, with both boobs slapping and resting against his face.

Forcing the mother give a sharp in hale of breath, from feeling Haku shifting and moving against her breasts; with his breath hitting right against her large cleavage. While some positions had Haku, being between Mia's legs, or right behind her rear with Mia. Sticking her rear far out as possible, forcing the stocking pants to stretch out and reveal the female hyuga's thong once more to the boy. Along with the sweat the two of them were starting to have; caused the fabric to become somewhat transparent and showing off a small camel toe for the boy. Nearly causing him to have a massive nosebleed, as well as passing out of being able to see something like this; from his mother!

Xxx

Once the hours were up in the room and the two secret lovers were all stretched out, somewhat relax and now horny as hell. Were covered slightly in sweat and began following the manager out the door with Mia being behind her, with Haku following behind Mia. Dazed and slightly unfocused after seeing something like Mia's camel toe, really threw the boy off and nearly had him passing out.

Oh but for Mia and being in positions where she got to look at Haku's tenting pants and hard on, felt a little frisky and somewhat braver. As she was heading out the door and making sure she was in front of Haku? The female Hyuga, despite how embarrassed she is or even how aroused she is getting: pulled her stocking pants up a bit, cause the pants to stretch out and reveal more of her butt cheeks and thong towards the boy. As she then begins to sway and swing her hips left and right as they were exiting out of the room; with Haku. Unwillingly staring and watching his mothers beautiful and sexy looking ass.

Everything that occur and happened during their yoga and stretching exercise treatment. The two was lead down the halls some more; with the manager talking and explaining to them about how the mineral hot springs. Brings nutrition and healthy substances into the body and skin with the waters, cleaning and bringing back special herbs into the body. To giving them a healthy and young look to their skin, making Mia. Who is following behind the manager to have somewhat a pleased look in her eyes and excitement!

Even Haku felt kind of excited to use the springs, especially after what they just went through in the yoga room and being covered in sweat!

Xxx

"Ahh~ and the good thing about this is I don't have to worry about staring at Kaa-chan." sighed Haku as he begins undressing and taking his clothes off, before he goes inside the springs. He would have to admit though he never thought...he could get so aroused just by doing exercise with his mother? Let alone all the sexual positions the two of them were forced to go into. Seeing her thong through her stockings, feeling her breasts hitting and slapping against his face. Being up close between "no, no Haku stop!" he scolded himself as he could already feel himself becoming hard. Causing him to growl out and blush embarrassingly, as he could not believe he didn't control himself.

"_To be perfectly honest Haku you never, ever seen your mom. Canceling out her transformation jutsu when hiding her large breasts like that. So...it is sort of understandable of why you would get...aroused." _and he is right. All his life living with his mother, besides a few instances where she did drop the transformation jutsu? He never once felt aroused or his hormones raging from seeing what she truly looks like without the jutsu activated.

The boy growls and dumps some water over his head to wash and possibly cool his head off. As he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. "Can't be helped you are growing Haku, sooner or later your going to be interested in girls." Haku then begins heading towards the springs and lets out a comfortable sigh. As he felt the heat and steam washing over his entire body, earning him to relax and smiling brightly.

"Oh wow!" the inside of the springs is magnificent! It was quite large and wide, enough to fit a good group of visitors and customers. Although; it might also because its only for VIP members, the workers and manager possibly went out of their way. To making sure the place looked very classy and comfortable for their VIP members to enjoy! With potted plants and trees in each corner of the room, marble blue-color tile floors and the walls: painted with art of what will be open fields and lands with the sun rising out from the horizon. Ready to blanket the day with its warmth and sunny rays!

"This looks amazing and the springs", the springs themselves as the manager said. Look translucent and beautiful with its teal coloring water, and what look like crystallize herb materials pouring and gushing out from statue shape as koi fishes, with their fins touching the edge of the spring pool. Pouring and gushing water out from their mouths and into the pool. All the while some petal flowers floated gently on the water tops, giving off a sweet and relaxing aroma smell in the room.

"They really went all out with this!" Haku couldn't help but be amazed at the craftsmanship they put into this room. They really wanted to impress anyone and anybody of their springs and boy did they deliver! Well not wanting to gawk and stare at the decor Haku, begins walking forward and too the mineral springs. Dipping and placing a toe in and out of the water to test the temperatures; had him hissing and letting out low gasp of breaths. As he begins entering and stepping inside of the springs, letting his body get use too the heat and then lets out a relaxing sigh as he continues going deeper of the mineral springs pool.

"Ooh~ the manager wasn't kidding! I definitely feel the herbs they added to the water, cleaning and making my skin feel healthy!" he exclaimed while lowering himself and finding a seat on the edge of the springs to relax on. As he felt his body going deeper into the water, with the herbs and minerals doing their magic of relaxing the muscles and making the muscles in his body too relax.

"This feels great..." he quietly said to no one and is glad these type of springs weren't mixed baths. Even though...he wouldn't actually mind having his kaa-chan share the bath with him. No perverted intentions or sexual things happening between the two. Just son and mother enjoying the springs with nothing interrupting them or bothering them.

The boy couldn't help but blush as the imagery from earlier were coming back at full force. Of all the poses and sexual positions Mia was making and giving in front of Haku, during the Yoga and stretching room. Even the blue color thong that kept popping into his head and the way the stocking pants, outline her rear and tone legs greatly. Causing Haku to close his eyes tightly and growls out "oh come on...it came and gone, I don't need to be reminded of my mother's-"

"Don't need to be reminded of what Haku-kun?" the voice that spoke out belong to Mia. Causing Haku to shoot his eyes open and look across the springs pool. Nearly bugging his eyes outward and at the most beautiful person he ever met! "Everything..al-alright Haku?" Mia asks again with a slight stutter tone in her voice.

The boy audibly gulped and could not keep his eyes away from his mother. Who had her towel neatly and tightly wrapped around her entire frame, with once again. Not using her transformation jutsu to hide her large boobs as they were pushing against her towel, showing off and revealing her amazing cleavage. The facial expression she wore is one of interest and somewhat embarrassed, as her blue pale eyes, shifts once in awhile from him and then away. With her beautiful blue hair is spiked up to the side in a ponytail fashion. "W...wow..." which was supposed to be in Haku's thoughts but instead openly said it, for Mia to hear.

Earning a small giggle from the mother as she begins to step in the springs, with those amazingly smooth legs of her "oh come on Haku, I am not that beautiful." Mia retorted as she continued entering the springs and moving towards the deeper parts of the pool. "But thanks for the compliment..."

Haku nodded and quickly shook himself out of his stupor and bashfully looks away and giving out a very nervous chuckle "Kaa-chan, any...any reason your in the men", only to quickly get interrupted by her from the giggle.

"Haku, this spring is a mixed bath springs. As well your forgetting the VIP membership cards are used for well...couples and newly weds." The look on the boy face was priceless to say the least. As his entire face went completely red and facing forward. Making Mia wonder if steam will blow out from his ears, as she lifted a hand up to her mouth and laughed gently "no worries they made an exception for us. No worries about them thinking we're...we're...a couple." even though she wanted to fake how relief she is about it? Haku can pick up the tone in her voice, in which the tone was of 'I want us to be a couple'.

Making the boy to slowly look at her and then back down at the waters. As he chuckles "That's...good to hear and know. But again I don't think be okay if son and mother should even share or be in the same springs." he joked and earn a smile from the mother. As she nodded and agrees for now with Haku's statement.

"That maybe true Haku, but I think we can let it slide between us right?" Mia stated as she hold onto her towel tightly with one hand and sat down on the seat, next too the boy and sighing out blissfully from the warm waters and herbs washing over her body. In which feeling the sensation caused Mia, to move her head backwards and stretched her chest forward. Making and having her cleavage be more pronounced for Haku to see in the towel, all the while the water gently going in and out of them.

The boy then quickly looked away when Mia opened up one eye lightly and then smirked. Seeing how bashful and embarrassed Haku looked: hell she herself is somewhat feeling bashful, for even showing off so much skin to the boy. Despite what the two of them did back in the leaf village, having sex with one another and Mia. Constantly teasing and exposing her body towards the boy, whenever she gotten dressed or in her undergarments...

The female hyuga was still surprised she could even behave like that! Let alone be brave enough to even do any of those acts...or what she is about to do too him right now. She exhale some breath of air and softly shifted her gaze over towards him.

"Haku?" Mia began and got the response of the boy humming "during our night out couple of days ago, did you enjoyed it?" she continued while smiling when the boy chuckled and nodded his head. Unaware of the mother softly sliding her way closer to him, as she gently and softly begins taking her towel off. Watching the way her boobs will be floating against the springs surfaces "would you say was a great night for you?"

Haku who heard that opened his eyes while looking up, and then gave a serene smile "yeah it was amazing Kaa-chan, got to learn more about you and enjoy that amazing dinner with you. Spent a great evening and night walk with ya...it was amazing." Haku announced while turning his head towards her and then blushed furiously, as he saw she has taken off her towel.

All the while being very up close to him, gently pressing and pushing her large and now silky smooth boobs against his forearms. As they squished and pushed against her chest squirting out some water from her cleavage "K...Kaa-chan..?" he question trying his best to keep eyes on his mother.

The boy gulped and started shaking a bit, when his mother brought a hand up and towards his chest. Gently brushing and twirling a finger against him. As the look on her face was one of passionate and loving towards him, as well as what appears to be also conflicting emotions going through her expression. "Would you say...would have love it if you were to know, it was a...date?" she asks slowly while shifting her gaze up at him; flushing from what she is saying and going with this discussion.

Honestly hoping and praying that Haku- did actually find that night to be one heck of a date and sees her as his...loving girlfriend. Much she wants to deny it, but she can't hold these emotions in anymore and her feelings for the boy is almost at breaking point.

Haku who is stuttering a bit with his answer, continue watching his mother moving closer and closer towards him. Too the point both of their skins and flesh were touching, all the while having Mia nearly being on top of him: causing him to gulp and become even redder in the face "Uh...uh...uh."

Mia soften her gaze and look down at his shoulders, continuing to stroke and rub her hand and fingers along his chest. Seeing just how conflicting the boy was about the answer, making her wonder if he honestly did see it as a date? Or just a mother and son spending time with each other on a great night..."I understand if you didn't think so." she giggled lightly and continued moving herself on the boy, as she softly and carefully wraps one leg over top of his. Earning a jolt from the boy and him starting to sweat profusely; feeling his mother weight and now breasts, lightly peeking and being lifted out of the water. Nearly showing her now very hard and stiff nipples on the surface, as the boobs were bobbing up and down against the springs.

"_What-what is kaa-chan doing?!"_ the boy can feel himself freaking out and knew he needed to answer his mother's question about that night..."_Wait does that mean...she really, really saw that as a date and that dream about her loving me?!"_ of course he denies they had sex with each other...cause that wouldn't be right. At first he thought but now seeing her actions, seeing how nervous his '_Mia-chan'_ is behaving?

Is starting to believe everything that has happened during the night? Actually did happen and the two of them: did in fact had a passionate and loving night between one another on his bed! "Kaa-chan are you...saying, what I think your saying?" the boy had to know, no...he needed to know. As he can feel his heart beat racing ever so quickly; getting turned on and excited as he continue watching his mother.

Climbing now on top of him, fully wrapping both of her legs against each side of his own. Shuddering and moaning lightly from feeling her naked body against his own body, with his towel being pushed up and tented by his now erect manhood. As Mia smiles softly with her pale blue eyes, sparkling against the springs waters. "Here...is my answer", is all she said and leans down capturing the boy within her full lips and begins kissing him deeply.

In which Haku had to widen his eyes and then softly closing them, as he return the kiss and could feel tears running down his eyes. Reason? Is because now he knows his love and his mother love, for each other was not just some dream but a reality, and what makes it even more amazing?

The amazing night they shared with one another, of them having sex with each other. Did in fact happened! He couldn't help but wrapped his arms around Mia, who wrapped her own arms around his neck humming and moaning into his mouth, along with the same for Haku. As the two of them were smacking and kissing each other passionately; as well as opening and closing their mouths. Doing the best to wrestle each others tongues and suckle against them.

With both Haku and Mia shuddering and shaking in light pleasure, from feeling the mother pushing and sliding her beautiful boobs against his flat tone chest. Enjoying the way how squishy her breasts felt against his skin, enjoying the way the water will splash and smack against one another. With their flesh and skin feathery sliding against one another.

Hell, Haku had to grunt and growl into his mother's mouth. When he will feel her ass bumping and pressing against his rock hard manhood. That is poking and tenting through his towel: during their make out session with each other, and about to separate for air. Haku started panicking a bit when he felt his towel, from Mia's movements, sliding right off from his waist. "No, wait Kaa!" he couldn't get his sentence out as when he tried to speak?

His mother immediately went ahead and attacked his neck with flurries of kisses, causing him to moan very loudly and lift up a knee. Causing her to be lifted as well as giggling "no, this time Haku I'm in control and will give you pleasure." she purred out with lust and even dominance in her voice.

As she lifted her ass up a bit and slammed it down against his legs, forcing both legs and knees to stay stationary. Even let out a sharp gasp of breath, when she felt the boys hard manhood hitting right between her cheeks, earning a fox like smirk from the mother, as she pulls away and looks at her lover "plus...this is part two of my gift for you." Mia explained while stroking a hand against Haku face. As the boy hummed lightly and gave a small smile, now knowing why she took the week off...

"Ka-" Only to get a knowing and glaring look from Mia; knowing exactly what she wanted him to call her "Mia-chan", he corrected himself with a chuckled. As he saw her nodded and continued rubbing and sliding her breasts up and down against his chest. Pushing in and out, enjoying the way her large cleavage will have some of the springs water slip inside them. As well as the way her breasts, will flatten out and nearly engulf Haku's entire chest, as well as even pushing against his chin. Enjoying the way how the boy face will give a look of pleasure, as well leaning his head back. "Ooh...your skin and boobs...feel great Mia." Haku moaned out and then growled when she pushed her butt cheeks down against his hard manhood.

Mia couldn't help but smile lightly from the boy, saying how great her skin and breasts felt against him. As she continued moving up and down against him, letting her fleshy orbs to squish and be pressed into his chest; enjoying the way he will groan and somewhat moan whenever he felt her nipples. Rubbing and flicking against his own nipples, as well as the water splashing and smack against Mia's boobs.

"Does it feel good Haku-kun?" Which the response she got from the boy was a breathless uh-huh, as he wanted to so badly reach his hands up and grab them. But couldn't as Mia: had his arms and shoulders pinned to where they are, making her be in control. "Do you want to touch these?" she teases as she purposely hump herself forward and caused her breasts, to be thrown out from the water and smack down against Haku's chest.

Watching how the boy eyes were hazy and locked onto the rising and falling of her boobs, as he grunted and tried to move his arms. To reach up and grab them, grope them and even fondling those beautiful boobs of Mia's; making the female Hyuga to laugh and chuckle "how much does he want them?" she continued teasing, as she rocks her body left and right.

Purposely moving and sliding her rear against the boy's hard member, enjoying the way how it will press up against her soft cheeks; then slide between them and back against her other butt cheek. The way how hard and thick his hard on feels against her skin, the way it will twitch and push more against her womanhood. Trying to greedily insert itself inside of her and begin thrusting in and out of her "mmm..ooh Haku, your so hard and stiff down there. I'm surprise your not trying to take me", she giggled out playfully.

As Haku expressions were amusing to stare at with the way, he will turn his head left and right. Grunting, panting and breathing harshly from how great Mia's ass felt against his manhood! The way he can feel her womanhood right between them, sliding up and down against his flattening his member between his legs: while having it slide between those smooth and soft cheeks "Mia-chaaaan!" Haku growled out and tried to arch his back or lift his hips!

Wanting to feel her, wanting to insert his rock hard manhood right into that pussy of hers! But he couldn't or more of, Mia would not let him at all. As her weight and forcing herself down on the boy, is preventing any kind of movements for him! As she continues rubbing and sliding her ass and womanhood against his manhood, mewing and moaning loudly in front of him.

"Mia-chan please...let...let me", Haku stuttered out as he felt his mother, this beautiful woman of his. Pleasuring herself and him at the same time. All the while practically rubbing it in his face, of how little control he has over her. As she begins bouncing lightly up and down on him, forcing out grunts and growls of pleasures from the boy. Even forcing her boobs to continuing smacking against his chest!

"Sorry Haku, but this is my time...my time to share how much I love you, how much...how much." and the moment slowly went away, as everything began slowing down with her bouncing. Her hands or more of her grip against the boy's shoulders were being released on him. Causing Haku, who blinked his eyes and only open one of them up; let out a quiet huh and blink both eyes open.

"Let...me..." her tone was started to become one of light sorrow or sympathy...wondering what is going on or whats wrong with his mother. As he then saw her hang her head down and gritted her teeth "...I can't believe what I am doing..."

This had Haku tilting his head lightly, ignoring every pleasure coursing through his body right now and staring past Mia's boobs, to see what appears to be questioning herself or fighting a inner discussion with herself. "Mia...?"

This had the mother looking down at the boy with unsure expression, while looking away from Haku's face. As she gently raised an arm towards her forearm and began rubbing it. Blushing badly and lightly sniffing a bit "you think I am a freak don't you..." this was definitely random and he can feel her body trembling and his mother's eyes tearing up. "What freak of a mother like me...will ever do this to her own son? Let alone become romantically interested!" she scolded herself while clenching her eyes tightly and grinding her teeth.

"Mia...you're not", Haku flinched when his mother whipped her head down at him, with tease ready to break through her face. Showing and silently telling him not to call her Mia...making Haku to soften his gaze and about to raise his hand up to her.

Only for Mia to look away in disgust "Haku please...forget it; forget what I was doing to you!" and begins getting off from him and slowly begins waddling through the springs; to the other side of the bath. While grabbing and thrusting her towel around her body, as Haku can hear silent hiccups coming from the mother "Just...please...forgive me for doing that: I...don't know what gotten over me." she continued explaining, as Haku had a hand outstretch to stop her from getting up or away from him.

But didn't pursue her or grab her shoulders considering, once he started hearing his mother crying and lightly sobbing? Had really stung Haku's heart...really badly tug his heart at how much Mia, is scolding herself and hitting herself for wanting to be loved or felt love from her only son. Yeah sure he is her son, no biological or blood related, just an adopted young eighteen year old man. Who she seems to have fallen in love and grown affectionate too him, ever since he was fifteen years old...

"Mia", Haku flinched when Mia shouted don't call her Mia or anything that has to do with the name Mia. As she wants him to just call him Kaa-chan and that's all she will be to him, a mother too a young handsome man. "..." he looked away and staring down at the water, already missing the warmth and loving embrace his mother was giving him couple minutes ago. "Why...do you see yourself as a freak?" he softly asks shifting his brown eyes towards her.

Hearing Mia sniffing and rubbing her nose from the distance, staring at that beautiful soft looking back of hers. As the mother choked and hiccup "because I am..." was the response he gotten from her. Making the boy to sigh lightly and will push it through, only to stop his mouth from saying anything when Mia continued speaking. "Because...what woman or mother like me, start having romantic interests with her SON!" she threw her head u and growled "Who started having feelings for him after he became the age of seventeen, and trying her very best. To not let those dark sinful feelings continue bubbling up inside of me..." she then placed her face down on the side of the springs tile flooring. Crying...actually crying in her arms; and the cry was one of shame, hating herself and how could she do that too Haku!

"..Kaa-chan", before he could even reply or say he doesn't care or if she is in love with him. HE actually wants it, he actually does want to be romantically involved with her! She even gave him an answer earlier, about what they did couple nights ago was true! Why...why does she want to throw it away?

"Haku please...I am just being stupid and embarrassment to the leaf. For falling in love with someone who is a son to me." Mia depress tone made it sound like, she is making up her mind about wanting to love Haku. But at the same time he can hear the stuttering in his mother's voice, indicating she is really conflicting against her inner-self of wanting to be with him! "Just...please enjoy the rest of the spa alright; we will go back home and let this all be behind us."

Haku grunted and wanted to shout no, but something was preventing him from doing so...and even had the boy to just stay silent and faces away from his mother. "_I...don't want this to be behind us, I want us to be together...I WANT to be with you Mia."_ he was no fool. Haku knows how lonely Mia felt over the years, living without a mother or father to watch over her? No one to go home to tell you how your day is, or what exciting news you have to share with your family...if anything he can relate to it. He knows how it felt being by yourself and alone, without no one to love you?

Yeah there was Zabuza but those days didn't last long with the man...Haku blink his eyes a bit and then looks softly towards Mia, who is still sniffing and hiccuping from crying. As he couldn't stand to see his mother be like this, let alone belittling herself for the actions she was doing earlier...he loved it, he enjoyed the feeling of her rubbing against his manhood, feeling his hard member sliding in between those soft cheeks of hers. And her breasts, oh how it felt like a goddess shape them and caressed their hands on those fleshy orbs.

Make them feel so soft to touch and smooth against his own skin when they are wet! Oh how he would have loved to lean forward and suckle against one of them..."_don't know who is the biggest pervert? Kaa-chan or I?"_ He chuckled on the inside but the happiness quickly went away, as that is probably what Mia is thinking of herself now...a pervert.

"Kaa-", before he could even asks her anything or wanting her attention. The boy was scolded by his mother to look away as she got out of the springs, with the boy quickly looking away "but Kaa-chan there is something!" he went to turn back at her only to flinch; when he saw the door opening and slamming shut...not in anger, but embarrassment fashion of wanting to get out of there. "I...wanted to tell you I am okay...with you loving me..." is all the boy said after being left alone in the springs to himself.

Xxx

Only one more thing left for the VIP membership treatment for the two of them. As the manager who was secretly watching the event unfold through invisible tinted windows, between the two of them. At least to the point of knowing they have admit their feelings to one another and about to move onto making out.

When she left to help out with some of the other employees and came back to check on the two? The woman saw how distance the two look; with the female hyuga looking to be crying and upset of herself and what she probably was doing with her son. While her son looked to be alright with the situation, as well as admitting to his own perverted desires of wanting to love his mother like a lover.

The two of them were quiet and distancing between one another, much as possible. As they were being lead too the oil full body massage room. With Mia requesting that the two of them will be separate rooms and apart from another...wanting to cancel out all plans of making Haku; fall in love with her, to being with her or seeing her as a lover? To go too waste and apologizes for asking the woman, for going through troubles of having the two admit their feelings.

Of course the manager was not going to give up just yet! And will see the two of them finally admitting and becoming lovers at the end of the day! Or at least till they are finish with their Spa visit! Stopping in front of some doors, the manager told Mia to go ahead and enter on the right side. In which she did only pausing for a sec, to stare at Haku who was about to smile at her and open his mouth to say something.

Only for Mia to quickly look away in shame and quickly slammed the door shut behind her. Making Haku to slump his shoulders and feel pain in his heart; as he was about to go and enter the room for himself. He felt a hand slapping against this chest, causing him to blink at it and then towards the woman.

"Nuh-uh you my handsome and amazing young man, are going to show your lover. Just how much you don't mind her being with you! Adopted mother or not", the manager announced and pulled her hand away. As she watches Haku, turn his attention at her and then looks down "Haku, I understand where she is coming from. She isn't the first case I've seen where a adopted parent, and their adopted child has grown affectionate to one another." In which had Haku attention, forcing to whip his head at her and bugged eye. With her nodding her head "that's right and knowing Mia, from what I can understand from looking at the two of you?"

This is when she rests both hands on his shoulders and giving him a caring smile "she needs someone like you in her life..." she then giggled when the boy tilted his head. Only to smile softly and nod...

"I know...you don't need to tell me, as Kaa-chan has been living alone and by herself for nearly five years." He explained and pulls away from the manager, while rubbing his arm lightly. "But...the way she was crying, the way how she was fighting and arguing within herself. For what she was doing to me...it hurt." he hissed lightly holding back some tears "it hurt me to see how much pain Kaa-chan was going through! And I am the cause of it!" he growled out.

"Haku..." The manager was about to speak and scold him that it wasn't him, who is hurting her. Only to get a surprised when he turns at her with a determine look in his eyes and swung his arm towards the left!

"But I don't care anymore!" he shouted and shook his head "I don't care anymore about rules, or morals of me being her son!" And thrust both arms down in great stance of showing how much he loves her! How much he loves Mia hyuga! "I love Mia, I love her, I love her and I want to show her just how much I really want her in my life!" and his bravado began slipping away as the boy felt his demeanor slipping; slowly going down to his knees hiccuping and having tears stinging against his eyes.

"I don't...want to be alone anymore, I don't want to be by myself; I want Mia in my life..." he then began crying as the manager couldn't help but kneel down with him and hug him close to her. "I love her, I love her so much and it pains me to know...how much hurting my mother is. How lonely she felt over the years and even more so despite me being there for her..." The boy cried as he clawed the floor.

"No more...no more I don't want her to be alone..." repeated over and over, gritting and grunting through his teeth. As he just let the tears flow down his face and hitting the floor; letting out all the emotion he is sharing just as Mia was, back inside the springs.

The manager smiled softly as she knelt down in front of the boy, all the while adjusting her skirt. "Hey..." she announced softly resting a hand on his shoulders. Causing the boy to look up with tears still running down his face: sniffing and watches the manager tilt her head with a caring smile. "Haku with the way and loving speech you just gave. I have no doubt Mia...feels it everyday from you." she explained, making Haku to blink his eyes and then rubs them softly.

"What...do you mean...you", and gets interrupted when the Manage taps his nose. Having the boy to stare at the finger and then back to her face, while blushing lightly with embarrassment of what she said next.

"Haku you don't know this but with the VIP Memberships? Are giving to those who are either newly weds, already married couples or those who are boyfriend and girlfriends." She then smiles "and I personally make sure to watch over all of them, through tinted windows and cameras. While they enjoy and spend time together in our facilities: And what I saw and watch between the two of you in the springs and the yoga session?"

The manager than giggled lightly as she stood up and help the boy up along with her. As she pats and dusts off the boy and then gently rests both hands on his shoulders, noticing him still sniffing and hiccuping a bit "Is that the two of you are definitely in love with each other; and don't deny it Haku", she then lifted his face from his chin and had him looking at her. "If you think your mother doesn't love you or doesn't seem like she wants to be with you? You are wrong...cause she does."

Making Haku to sniff lightly and then rubs his eyes carefully to get rid of the tears "she...she does?" He questioned and then let out a low ow, when the manager punches his shoulders.

"Of course you dummy", The manager than opens the door lightly; where Mia had entered with the mother already undressed and laying down on the massage bed. As the two of them can still somewhat hear the woman sniffling and hiccuping to herself "she is just lost and confuse over her emotions...the way she looked at you fondly; with so loving eyes and need in them? And the way she tried to seduce you and pleasure you in the springs..." in which had the woman turn her head at the boy. Who was listening and watching his mother...no, Mia was crying and belittling herself.

"I believe she really does want to love you...she is afraid that you might not like it. All the while afraid of what others might think of her if they found out; of the two of you romantically involved with each other." She then opens the door all the way, but not completely for Mia to hear them or notice them. Causing Haku to blink his eyes and looks at the woman. "Go...show her that you don't care and aren't afraid of what the future will hold. Love her Haku...and she will finally come to terms with her own feelings."

The boy after hearing a speech like that and giving advice from said woman. Had him nodding his head and clearing away all the sadness from his body; as well as wiping away the tears. With his eye lightly puffy from sharing those dormant fears and shoves them away "right...and thanks. I will let Mia-chan know that she doesn't need to worry..." he then flushed lightly when the woman wink and said get her tiger, as he enters the room quietly. Hearing the door closing right behind him softly and then followed by a clicking noise, indicating the manager had lock the room.

So no one will bother them and enter inside for whatever Haku has plans. To show his love for his mother and letting her know...its okay for her and him to be romantically involved with each other. What's stopping them really? He isn't kin or blood related to Mia, and Mia isn't blood related to him let alone manipulating him into loving her...

If anything and possibly why she is behaving like this Haku thought: is because she raised him and nurture him over these past three years living with her and raising him...she possibly thought she was raising the boy, in her own image of falling in love.

Which was not the case and he knows it; which means Mia might think the others will possibly take it the wrong way and...well she might be right. But Haku doesn't care and won't let it bother him as he breathes in and then breathes out "A", he was about to speak but quickly closes his mouth.

No he didn't want to give himself away just yet nor wants his mother to know he is in here right now. Watching and analyzing her movements and breathing, as she seems to be calming herself down. By humming a strange tune...a lullaby she used to sing too him when he was ten years old! Making the boy to realize just how distraught Mia is over the situation...

"_Come on Haku its now or never! Show Mia-chan how much...you really care for her!" _Haku then smiled lightly as he looks over the beautiful woman in front of him. The smooth and amazing back of hers, the nice and even curves her body is giving when pressing down on the bed. All the while the way her boobs were squishing and pushing outwards on each left and right side of her body?

Oh he cannot wait to show her how much he wants to fondle them...shaking out of his thoughts for now and planning on what to do for his mother? He notice the woman who finally stopped her sniffling and crying, gently lifts her head up and wipes her eyes: making Haku, who was still standing in front of the door to quickly move towards the bottles where the oil was placed and sitting at.

To grabbing them and lifting them up gently to eye level, to see which one will be good for Mia? "Are...you in here to put the oil on?" Mia asks openly sensing someone inside the room with her. Wondering if its one of the workers that step inside, to start the full body massage...hoping it was a female who is going to do it.

Haku; shifting his eyes left and right and biting his lower lip in his mouth. Panic a bit of how he should answer without giving away his voice? Only to then snap his finger and let out a hum of yes "then...can we get this over with? I don't want to spend too much time in here...and want to go home with my son. To just...just end this horrible day."

"_It's not horrible Mia-chan...please don't be upset anymore."_ Haku sighed and noticing a bottle of oil with a weird pink paper on it. As he reaches for it and reads what it says: had him smiling brightly with a big blush as whats written on it, says...

"_Aphoristic special massage oil to open up pours and clean out the skin, along with giving pleasure and increase the lovers hormone levels. Use for only couples and newly weds"_ and at the end had a big happy smile like symbol drawn on it. Indicating to Haku, the Manager made this special oil and knew those who are deeply in love, or were newly weds will be using this special oil treatment to their partners.

But that isn't all it does, it will also make Haku's own hormones rage from using it and rubbing it along Mia's body. As the aphoristic herbs the oil bottle has will effect both lovers "whats...taking long?" Mia asks over her shoulder, not wanting to lift her body up any further. Afraid it might be a guy who is giving her the massage.

Smiling to himself the boy chuckled and did his best to disguise his voice, to one of being feminine "no worries was just picking out the right smelling oil, to use for your back." which was a good impersonation for the boy. As it definitely fooled Mia; especially in her current mood as she lays her head back down on the bed and sighs out. Hearing the person footsteps reaching on over her and popping of the oil bottle lid.

Mia then let out a shuddering hiss of breath and then letting out a quiet moan, when she felt the oil being splash down on the middle of her back. And then mewed from the person soft and oily hands, resting against her and begins rubbing, massaging and kneading the oil into her back "oooh...wow that...that feels really goood!" moaned and mew out Mia, as well amazed at the person skilled hands doing wonders for her.

"Glad you like it, it is a special oil ingredient we use." Haku lied keeping his impersonation up, as he continued rubbing and sliding his hands along the woman back. Trying his own best not to groan from the oil messing with his own hormones...he moved and slid his hands in small circles and reach on both of Mia's sides, feeling the oil sliding and making her already beautiful glowing skin, glow even more.

The boy pour some more and began doing her lower back; earning more moans and mews from Mia. Causing the Hyuga mother to clench and close her eyes tightly, feeling all tingly and hot for some reason? As her toes will curl in and out, while she gently shifts her body left and right. As she felt this persons hand moving their magic down to her lower back "mmmm..."

Her moans were affecting the boy as he breathes heavily for a bit, as well as getting turned on lightly. From the erotic moans Mia is giving out as his hands. Continued to knead and rub the oil against her body as well as nearing those nice and soft bums of hers. "_I...need to hold out...can't let myself be known."_ Haku tried his best to keep quiet, as he can feel his pants tenting a bit.

"lower...please..." Mia mewed out and had Haku whipping his head towards her direction. Then back down seeing that the towel surrounding her ass cheeks? Were lightly pushed down from the way he is moving closer to her body, with his hands and arms slipping gently into the towel. Moving them and slowly revealing her ass too the world, and knowing Mia. Wanting him to move a bit further down her body: wanted the boy to literally be around and between her lower back and waist line connecting her rear.

Haku gulped and felt his pants getting tighter on him, as he did as told. Moving and rubbing his oil covered hands down further her back. Earning more erotic like moans from the mother, as her body trembled and visibly shook from his touch. Making Haku himself, to shudder and shake feeling the chill going down his spine as well the aphoristic doing their jobs of making the two of them very horny.

The room towards the two of them felt like it was becoming hot, especially for Haku: as he stretches out his shirt collar, unaware he is spreading the oil over his upper body. Forcing him to start stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside, continuing to move and rub his arms and hands across Mia's lower back and waist line.

"Ooh yes...yes...feels...so good." Moaned Mia as she twist and turn her body, to meet up with the young mans touches. Causing his hands and thumb to gently pressed and kneed at the top of Mia butt cheeks, feeling the squishy cheeks be pressed down by the boy's hands. Earning a very alluring moan from the mother; causing Haku. To shut his eyes tightly with a stuttering groan through his teeth, as he could feel his pants getting tighter and his grip on Mia back, gripping a bit tightly on the woman. Causing her to lift her head up and growled in light pleasure.

"Whoa...easy..easy there." Mia mewed slashed purred out, actually enjoying the grip. Although found it weird? Considering that kind of grip and hold on her back like that...felt like Haku's own soft and somewhat tight grip?

Making the mother to pondered and moan lightly, of the feeling this person hands rubbing and kneading this special oil lotion on her lower back and near her cheeks. She silently used Byakugan, to detail who it was that's touching her and nearly gasps. Too seeing it was in fact Haku! Haku was the one applying the lotion and oil on her body. Even despite what she told him and explained to him back at the springs about them, forgetting about ever showing any interests to each other. Or even falling in love with one another!

But man can she not ignore the fact, he knows how to touch her body and making her feel good! Especially the way he will flatten his palms against her lower back and then slides them upwards. Smearing and covering her back with the oil lotion: moaning and mewing lewdly of the pleasure coursing through her skin and body, wondering if the boy is using Chakra in order to make her more sensitive?

"Your skin feels so smooth and soft...", the boy managed to say finally. After being quiet for so long and starting to feel the effects of the hormones starting to take control over him and being bested by them, as the boy continues to rub and smear the oil on Mia. As she mews and moans constantly, curling her toes and clutching the edge of the massage bed tightly.

"H...Haku s...stop please!" Mia manage to moan out, causing the boy to look up at her in surprise. Only to realize she might have used Byakugan to see who it was, massaging her and using the oil. "Wh...what did I" only to get interrupted when the boy, splashed a big amount of oil onto her lower back and slaps his hands on her. Causing her to lift her head up a bit and letting out a purred like moan "ooh..."

"NO!" Haku in a harsh tone said, as he begins to go lower on Mia's body, moving the towel further away from her rear. Exposing her panties cover butt cheeks too the boy, as his face turning red from the sight and becoming hard "no I won't stop Mia...I want this, I want to show you." he began his voice hitching lightly between some of his words. On the account of how hard it was to admitting with the manager of his feeling, saying it to his mother will be more difficult. "Just how much...I want this, how I want to be close to you. To share everything with you, too lo...love you." he manage to say as the towel covering the rest of her legs and lower body fell to the floor. Giving Haku great view of how her amazingly smooth legs, with his hands going directly on top of her cheeks.

Patting and slapping against them watching how they jiggle lightly. Earning more gasps and pants from Mia, as she begins to feel her nipples becoming stiff and rubbing against the bed. As well as the force of being pushed forward and back against the bed, is causing her large boobs. To rub and squish against the mattress, as she felt her son fondling and rubbing his hands over her ass cheeks. Sending shivers and cold spells through her spine "What...why would you..." she tried to say why he would love her? Why love her mother in such a way that it might, make them look odd? Only to feel hot tears breaking through her eyes when he replied back.

"Because I love you Mia-chan...I love you for not because of being my mother, nor being someone who took care of me as I grew." He started as he begins pouring more oil on her now. As both son and mother can feel their bodies heating up, burning passionately for one another. Needing each others embrace as well as Mia. Wanting the boy to show her how much he loves her, but is enjoying the loving touching he is bringing her and the odd pleasures hes giving too the woman.

"I want to love you as the beautiful woman...who caught my heart." Haku finished and went on to saying how everyday, it was hard for him not to get her out of his mind. The way she smiles, the way she takes the time to play with him. To help him and even going out of her way during her job, to just spend time with him!

Even though they already do during Team Miakuno, but in all seriousness is when the boy started having romantic interests in the young hyuga woman. "You...were fallen for me during when Miakuno was formed?" Mia asks silently in surprised and shock, as she finally let the tears come. Letting the words of the boy finally sinking in, as he relays how much he loves her and how happy she makes him. All the while stating how he doesn't care, nor will he care if people were to look at them strangely?

"You know why Mia?" the boy then smiles as she finishes up putting the oil lotion on her legs and begins moving between them and approaching close to her from behind. Wanting to go and reach up to her upper back, as he watches Mia curling and uncurling her toes...hiccuping and sniffing happily as she hears the boy finally said "because they are jealous of how much we will love each other. If we were be together..." and then giggles lightly as the boy gently as well softly he could rests his hands on her butt cheeks and pushing them along her body.

Feeling both cheeks moving up with her and then back, feeling the boy stretching out and moving his hands to her upper back. Earning a long string of mews from the mother as she then hears him asking "if that is alright with you Mia?" the boy asks softly almost in a whisper, as he then smiles and felt his own tears about to break through.

From his mother hiccuping and chuckling lightly, as she nods her head up and down "yes...YES, I would love that Haku-kun...will love that very much." in which she turn her head towards him and wiggle her lower body lightly, as she watches the boy smiling back. Almost about to break down "I would love to be your girlfriend and lover Haku..."

After saying that and looking back forward to enjoy the massage from her lover, Mia couldn't help but recall what she tried to do in the springs towards him. The feel of his rock hard manhood, sliding and slipping between her ass cheeks...sent her chills and tingling sensation was still there even now.

"Hey Haku", she suddenly announced getting the boy to hum, as well stopping right below her neck. As his covered manhood gently touches against her thigh. Indicating the boy had to climb up on the massage bed, in order to reach her upper back. Giving Mia the best solution for what she has in mind, as well position for Haku into doing it.

She turn her head and smirks at him, as she gently lifts her rear up a bit "do you mind taking my panties off? I have something I want you to do...similar to what I tried to do in the springs." in which watch the boy, through his needing and blushing expression? Eagerly went ahead and did as he was told, sliding and taking the female hyugas underwear right off from her. Earning a giggle and a loud moan from her, as she felt the cold air hitting her exposed rear and the oil covering her cheeks.

Slip right between them and near her womanhood, earning another lewd moan from the mother. As she and Haku, were nearing breaking point of wanting one another? She couldn't keep her excitement down and anticipation of wanting to feel his rod once more on her skin.

"Now...now what Mia-chan?" Haku breathlessly asks. Breathing heavily and staring down at his mothers wonderful looking ass, all the while feeling his manhood twitching and pushing more against his pants. Then some when he whip his head up at the woman in front of him, who pushed herself up lightly, turning her head to look over her shoulders. Giving one hell of a seducing smile towards him as she watch the boy, nearly passed out when she said.

"Strip and let me feel your rod between my cheeks..." Mia purred out teasingly with such alluring voice. Swaying her ass left and right "I didn't get to finish what I was doing to you in the springs, and want to return doing so...after knowing", she paused and blushes completely red while shyly looking away "knowing now...how much you really love me...and I to you." she then had a tear fall down from her face. Hearing the boy beginning to take his clothes off, but slowly as he continue to listens too Mia.

"I too began falling in love with you Haku", Mia announced while smiling at him and licking her lips lightly, watching the boy strip in front of her and showing what he has to offer. Especially down near his waist, as he begins to slowly take both pants and boxers off from his legs. "guilty that even when you were only fifteen years old. I started to feel myself become close to you and beginning to have affections." she explained as well as now Haku, figuring out why his mother behaved so illy about herself in the springs.

Because she was falling in love with him at such a young age "I know I shouldn't as well it being..." though got interrupted after she looked down and then back up at Haku. With the boy chuckling lightly and begins bending down, to take the rest of his clothes off while looking up at her.

"Mia-chan why would you worry about it? Considering I am of age to become romantically involved with someone, as well as falling in love! Why would you think it will offend me, or anyone else at the time of you wanting to be in love with me?" Mia had in her life, never felt like anyone could keep her mouth shut or go silent. Even more so than the young man in front of her, who stood upright and is completely red in the face; as she nearly choke on her breath from seeing how big and thick his manhood was now! Out in the open exposed and twitching excitedly of wanting to touch her, or going inside of her womanhood...never has she seen on in the open before.

Granted she and Haku did had intercourse with one another back at their home, but it was very dark in the room. Preventing her even with Byakugan on, from being able to see Haku's manhood clearly. Or out expose like so...'_he...he has to be at least eight to nine inches!'_ she screamed inside her head. Now very eager and somewhat becoming wet, at the thought of having that thing. Rub and slide right between her ass cheeks, even clenching her cheeks against such a big manhood! Impressive for someone of his age too...

Haku breathing heavily and panting can definitely feel like he won't be able to control himself much longer. And whatever this lotion oil was doing to him and possibly his mother? Is making his hormones rage out and wants the boy to ravish his lover in front of her. Haku then chuckled as he watches his mother who licked her lips, shaking and shuddering from the sight of his hard on.

Wiggled and moved her rear left and right, cooing and coaxing Haku to hurry up; "slid that large meat of yours through my cheeks already!" she demanded and watched the boy smiling out and did as he was told.

By climbing up on the massage bed, getting right behind her and looming on top. As he positioning himself and his rock hard manhood, right on top of Mia's butt cheeks. Causing the woman in front of him to mew lewdly from feeling their skins touching one another, slapping lightly against each other. All the while feeling her cheeks, spreading apart as the boy. Began to push his eight inch member between them, forcing them to spread out and then rests against Mia's one special place. Causing both her and Haku to growl out in pleasure, with Mia clutching tightly against the massage bed and begins to feel Haku moving forward and back between her ass cheeks.

While gripping his hands tightly against her sides, having them also sliding up along her body and back again. As she pants, mewed, moan and squeaks from feeling his rock hard manhood. Thrusts increasing in speed already, as she too tries to keep up with him. Clenching and tightening her cheeks against his member, loving the way how both flesh were making slapping noises and slipping against one another.

Their bodies and the oil increasing the feeling, and the special hormones mixed into the lotions. Was causing Mia; to already becoming wet and releasing her essence, coating the boys manhood with her essence and making it easier for him to thrust faster and harder between her cheeks. As the boy then decided to lay down along his lover back, with his face near the back of her neck and begins kissing, sucking and nibbling against it.

Earning more noise levels from Mia as she tilts and turns her head left and right, for the boy to have easier access to her neck, enjoying the he is moving and sliding that skilled mouth of his. Biting down against her skin, nibbling it and then sucking very hard on her. Leaving hickeys here and there, as his humping and sliding of his member through between her ass, begins to pick up more speed. As well as rocking her and him forward and back. Feeling the oil lotion smearing and kneading against both her back and Haku's front body.

His hands snake their way further up her body, to her underarms and grips tightly around her there. Haku then raised the two of them up a bit, feeling her breasts and chest unstuck themselves from the massage bed, with sounds of being peeled off. Tickled throughout her body, sending shivers down her spine...once she was lifted far up enough, she then felt the boy quickly letting go and slapping his hands against her large breasts. Enticing a loud gasp from Mia and then growling pleasure, when she felt how her large boobs. Can barely be held or fit in the boy's hands, as they both fell back on top of the bed.

With his hands being squished and pinned down her double D cup breasts. Enjoying the way his fingers will tickle and squeeze into the fleshy mounds, forcing some of her boob flesh to sink and slip between his fingers. Even more so, from his hands lathering and getting oil lotions constantly on them? Had the boy being very thorough with how he is moving and massaging her boobs. Forcing Mia to constantly keep moaning out and gasping from the feeling of both his fingers, palms and nails moving all against her breasts.

Her nipples stiff as a rock, pressing against the flat end of his hand. Being pinched and pulled between his fingers: while then having his small finger nails, poke and dig into the little nub. Forcing Mia inhale a lot of air into her lungs, while then sucking in her lower lips. Whimper and whining from the feeling of his nail pushing into them.

Then gasps loudly and constant as his humping and her moving against his rock hard member, through her cheeks? Is going so fast and hard against her body, she can literally feel how the tip of the boys manhood, will purposely bop and touch the edges around her other entrance, causing her to release more of her essence out onto the massage bed and Haku's pelvis. That she can even feel him twitching and throbbing, "Mia-chan!"

Mia didn't say anything and didn't care if Haku let loose against her rear and back, as she felt the boy growling out harshly, as he began releasing himself against her rear and butt cheeks. Having Mia also releasing her own, as they both can feel themselves still full of energy and raging with their hormones. All the while knowing they aren't done, as Haku still needed to enter inside of her womanhood and claim her officially his lover.

Even though they already kind of did back at their house, but this was going to be more proper. As now they have finally announced and told each other their feelings for one another. Mia who can still feel Haku squeezing and pinching her boobs, had her head down against the bed. Enjoying the still humping boy between her cheeks; enjoying clenching against that rod of his and how it was still rock hard despite him cumming.

"Haku...more..." Mia breathed out and chuckled as she wanted him to resume his thrusting and humping between her cheeks. Until they both were sore and couldn't move, she even tried to move and bop her rear against him, wanting him to continue his treatment with her. Mia tilted her head to stare at the boy, who stares back with his own smile and panting expression towards her. As they both then eye smiled as Haku nodded, and resume his hot dogging treatment towards Mia once more but this time with more vigor and strength.

Causing her to widen her eyes and open her mouth widely, from feeling the boy. Purposely pushing his pelvis down hard into the woman ass cheeks, so this way not only will he rub and thrust between the soft, smooth and silky skin of hers? But as well as having his manhood, brush against both her womanhood and the one entrance. Enjoying the results hes getting from his lover as the woman; was thrashing and swinging her head left and right. Trying her best not to hit Haku in the face or break his nose from doing so, as she clutch and tightly grip the edge of the bed and feeling her body continues to rock forward and back.

Forcing her boobs to rub and push against his hands, having his finger nails scratching and scraping against her fleshy mounds. Feeling the way her boobs flesh will slide and go between his hands, suffocating them into her sweaty boobs and even flattening out even further against the bed. She then let out a scream of yes, as Haku began focusing chakra around his hands to up the pleasure and anti. All the while feeling his hands, going through different motions as if "Ha...Haku are you?"

"Water clone jutsu!" the boy announced and had replicated a clone of himself. As it materialize and appeared in front of Mia. Shocking the hyuga female greatly and stare dumbfounded at how it was an exact, copy of Haku. Naked and all of his glory body in front of the mother, as she gulps and felt herself salivating, especially as she is now getting a good eye view of that eight inch manhood of his. Throbbing and twitching excitedly, before she could register and ask what the clone was for?

Her eyes bulged out and felt herself being force, to have the clones manhood be shoved inside of her mouth and begins thrusting in and out of her. Causing the mother to flutter her eyes lightly and then closed them, as she begins to suck and lick the thick meat of his. The way he just forced himself inside of her mouth, and now grasping her hair tightly with the clone grunting and growling out. Had turn Mia on greatly and even had her releasing her essence from the treatment, making Haku. Who is now sucking and kissing against her neck to chuckle out.

"Mia-chan loved to be forced? Or likes it if I dominate her?" He asks jokingly of course, only to blush when she moans and quickly nodded her head rapidly, along with moving the thick member of his clone with said motion. Causing Haku to blush furiously and even more so when she gave him, a very sexual predator look in her eyes; indicating yes she very much will like it if he was rough and dominating her.

Without much answer than that and getting the okay from Mia; the boy continued of what he is doing by moving and sliding his member through and between her ass cheeks. The clone continuing to thrust and move its member in and out of her mouth, getting grunts and moans from the mother.

As she is doing the best she can to lick, suck and swirl her tongue all around the clones hard on. Feeling the thick manhood move and be pushed against the side of her cheeks. Causing them to puff out with its indention; as she feels Haku from behind. Moving faster and harder between her ass cheeks so much, she began to feel the boy releasing and cumming against her rear and back. Causing her to growl and vibrate the clones member. In which caused the clone to also release its own essence inside of her mouth, causing her to bulge her eyes and choke against the huge amount was pouring into her.

All the while being forced to try and swallow it all, when the clone grab tightly against her hair and kept her in position. This went on for couple more hours as Mia; after breathing and gasping, along with getting covered by water, from the water clone bursting apart. Lifted her head and look over her shoulders, with a very alluring look as she just said "again...do it...again." Earning a chuckle from the boy.

"And this time...more than two clones!" Mia squealed lightly when she felt the boy now purposely pushing and sliding his thick manhood against her other entrance, causing her to visibly moan and growl in need. Feeling the way how rough his movements were becoming, how tight his grip on her boobs were becoming harder and tighter. "Please Haku, please do it I want your scent on me...I want my lover to claim me!" she shouted and heard the moisture around them, beginning to gather around and forming two more Water clones of the boy, but this time naked and without clothing as they...like Haku, shared a predator look on their faces with erected cocks ready to be sucked and be touched by her hands.

In which they shivered at the hungry look the mother was giving them, with haziness in her eyes as she beckons them to move forward and immediately grab both of the clones manhood. Pumping and rubbing them along with her hands.

Humming and moaning as she stuck her tongue out and lick along the side of each manhood she could, while bringing one of their tips inside her mouth and then towards the other one. As she felt Haku from behind, continue hot dogging as they would say, between her small smooth firm cheeks. Enjoying the way he will purposely pause once in awhile. Too position that member of his against her other hole, teasingly rubbing and sliding it along the edges of it. All the while teasing Mia, of how he might thrust it into her, but only to pull away with a chuckle against her ear.

Loving the way she whimpers against one of the clones cocks, drooling from licking and suckling against the eight inch inside her mouth. Feeling the meat rubbing and sliding all over her tongue, the roof of her mouth both sides of her cheeks and near the back of her throat. As the clone growls out and warns her about cumming, only for Mia. To quickly let go of the member by removing her hands and slapping it around the boy's waist! To pull him closer and having him shoot deep inside into her throat, causing her gag and choke violently from the suddenly release.

Along with some of the essence spilling out from her mouth, only to then some more as she coughed and freed the clones member; who is still releasing a heavy load into her. Covering and hitting her face, as she tries her best to lap up much stray of essence she could. Smiling and having a far away look in her eyes. Before she could recover or even react in time, she felt her hair being pulled harshly from the second clone and thrust his hard on immediately inside.

"E..easy on kaa-chan..." Haku grunted and growled out as the information relaying from the water clones and experience. Came back into him, causing the boy to growl out and bite on the back of Mia's neck gently, causing her to squeal on the member and causing it to vibrate. As she doubles her efforts of sucking on the eight inch meat, eager to have more of her lover, her sons scent on her and claiming her.

The clone moaned and growled with his mouth open as he replied back "easy for you to say, Kaa-chan the one going wild on us!" and it was the truth as the beautiful creature before them. Is bucking and humping wildly against the original Haku, trying to feel more of his member against her cheeks, to feel it hitting and tapping against her other hole and go straight inside of her! "She...she feels so great, so amazing with her mouth!" the clone growled as he felt himself about to release and burst apart like the other clone.

Felt Mia doing the same to him like the other clone, by grabbing him with both hands and shove much of his member inside her mouth much as possible. Nearly forcing the eight inch manhood to block her throat and choke her to death; she felt the clone trying to pull her back so she wouldn't choke or at least being able to breath, only for her to give a threatening growl and look of don't pull away look in her eyes.

As she once again felt her mouth being filled and covered in the clones cum. Gushing and filling her mouth rapidly, as she tries through deep breathing through her nose. To swallow it all and down her gullet much she could, only to once again feel herself jerking and choking from there being too much! Pulling it out and letting out a loud breath of air, with her face getting covered and pelted by the still heavy release of the clone, as she had a smile of satisfaction on her face, and then giggled when the clone burst apart and splashed water against her face. Even cooed out when the original after humping and dry thrusting against her and his now, sweaty bodies. Growled threateningly and released another heavy load from himself.

But instead he aimed mostly around the woman's butt cheeks, having Mia to shiver and violently shoo as she lifted her head back, bumping into Haku's chin. As she felt his essence slide down against her cheeks as well as gliding around her one entrance. Even her boobs feeling the tight grip his hands were giving too them, were starting to bruise lightly and being pulled out far as they could against the massage bed. Roughly rubbing and scrapping against the edges of the bed as the two of them, then collapse down on the bed, with Haku being on top. With his hard and still erect manhood slipping down and resting against the outer folds of Mia's pussy.

As the two of them still feeling their hormones raging and coursing through their bodies. Pants, breathes and gasps greedily for air...just enjoying one another presence. And just began...to laugh, laughing low with chuckles, then into snickers and then full blown laughter. Shaking their heads left and right, just laughing the stress and worries away, as mother and son could not believe how much they have been worried over for nothing!

Here they are sharing an intimate moment with one another, having this young man. This handsome and magnificent young man, pour his heart and soul out to show how much he cares for her. How much he wants to show he loves her! All the while living with her and being the best son and amazing lover for her, while saying what was in his heart...even showing Mia, she is not alone anymore.

The same can be said for Mia to Haku, as the boy was a war orphan from a bloodline purge. Where the Mizukage had everyone hunt and seek out those with rare bloodline and kill them on the spot. Ever since then, running into Zabuza and then he too her? Mia has taken in the boy under her guise and adopted him as her son...

Never would she thought she and Haku will ever become lovers! "...Haku dear?" she suddenly spoke while turning her head up at him while stroking and caressing his hands that were still grabbing her boobs. Getting a hum from the boy as he lifts his head and then sighs in relief, feeling the mother kissing him into a passionate kiss; making out with him and forcing their tongues to wrestle each other.

Pulling away from the boy's mouth and having line of drool breaking apart, as they breathing picked up with Mia face turning bright red. "...fuck me until I am in a coma." she purred out and had Haku, rolled right off the bed and onto his feet. As she then laid against her back, sliding and rubbing her legs up and down against one another, her hands reaching up and groping her large boobs.

Squeezing them and pumping each boob up and down, with the nipple stretching out further as she breathes and gasps heavily at him, with eyes of want and need. As her face still has traces of cum from the clones on her; she then giggles perversely "what are you waiting for my love?" having Haku just stare profusely at her and the new persona she suddenly taken. Only to then chuckle when Mia eye smiled and gave a foxy grin "I'm not...afraid anymore Haku", and watches the boy approaching her and grabbing her hands.

Pulling them away from her boobs and stretching them apart, as they laced each finger tips with one another. Watching him climbing right on top of her where her stomach is. As he then begins laying down against her body, feeling the way his chest is pushing down against her boobs. Enjoying the warmth and firm chest of the boy. As she hums and moans into his mouth from the boy, bringing her into another kiss, and pushes his legs against her own. Spreading them far apart as he can, to have easier access into her womanhood and pussy!

Making Mia to shudder and give a shaky moan against his mouth, as she pulls away and feels his twitching and throbbing member eagerly wanting to enter inside of her. But notice something was wrong with the way Haku's expression...suddenly turned into concern. "Something wrong?"

"Well..." The boy started with a shaky voice and looks behind him where her womanhood is. As he can feel her purposely sliding her folds against his manhood. "...I'm waiting for you to use the birth control jutsu Mia...Mia-chan." and looks back at her with a chuckle "I don't", only to then felt her placing a finger on his lips and then leans up towards his ears.

Causing his eyes to bulge wide, wider than dinner plates as she huskily whispered into his ear "...I want your child Haku, I want to be pregnant...and have your child." she hiccup out and felt tears going down her eyes; she even saw Haku starting to tear up and looks at the woman. "M...Much I would love that Mia-chan..." Haku began to say, as well noticing his lover facial expression turning into confusion. Though then had her self gasping and bringing both hands up to her mouth when Haku then said "but..I...I rather that...we, we get married first. You know", and the boy then gave wavering smile feeling the hot tears going down his cheeks.

"To make it...to make it official!" Haku exclaimed through hiccups. Having his lover, who was listening to him with her hands covering her mouth. Had her hiccuping as well as tearing up from what she heard from the boy.

Haku wants to marry her, he wants to marry her and make them an official couple for one another! How could she not say no to that! The boy loves her so much that the reason he doesn't want to pregnant her, is because he wants them to be married before deciding of having a child of hers!

What else can Mia say or do? She just couldn't bring out her voice as her smile grew wide and her arms, moved away from her mouth and around Haku's back. Pulling him down close and meshing their lips against one another. After a full minute or two, they finally separated with gasping breaths as the mother, just nodded and chuckled out. With her head shaking lightly and her voice stuttering out of yes, yes she would love to be Haku's wife!

Without much to say after that the two of them began to resume their love making with one another, as Mia. Despite her agreeing to Haku's terms and wanting to have a child when they get married? Already sees each other as a married couple; so she did not use the birth control jutsu, as she felt the boy inserting himself into her womanhood and they began their love making for the rest of their time inside the oil massage room.

Grunts and yelps of their voices echos throughout the room. As Mia can feel the boy's hard thick member going in and out of her moist womanhood, skin slapping against skin. Movements of her being rocked forward and back against the massage bed from, the hard force Haku is putting in his thrusts. As the girl will mew and moan loudly as she rubs and slides her hands up and down against his back. Holding him close too her as she felt her left breasts, being put into the boy's mouth much as he could.

To suckle and lick around the fleshy mound of hers, enjoying the way how whenever he pushes down against the boob? The skin and flesh will go inward with the rest of it, pushing up against his face. Nearly covering his eyes as the boy, bites down hard against Mia's nipple. Earning a loud lewd moan from the woman, as she arch her back against the boy's body. Moving her hands up to the back of his head and forcing him to be pushed against the fleshy orb of flesh!

Enjoying the way he will grind and flick his tongue against the little nub of hers. With the boy beginning to move in and out against the boob; behaving like a pump machine. Making sure he will sometime shake his head left and right a bit, to shake her breast around and making them vibrate whenever he will growl into it. Haku will then let go of the breast with a wet smack of his lips, only to then bit down against Mia nipple once more. Too then start pulling far out as possible, stretching the nub and causing mixture of pleasure and pain to shoot throughout her body, watching in amusement of how the beautiful creature before him.

Kept on shouting yes over and over begging him to keep going, or to thrust harder deep inside to her core. Loving the way how his right hand, moves up towards her right breast: kneading and squeezing the life out of it, slapping and lightly punching into it. Just letting gravity take hold of the breast, having it bounce and jiggle in all directions as the boy who is now letting go of Mia's left boob from his mouth. Gasp and breathed heavily, with a hazy look in his eyes and smiling down at his blushing lover; whom return the smile back and begins humping and thrusting up against his own thrusts.

Only to once again moan loudly from feeling the boy going right down towards her right breast and give it the same treatment as the other one. Resuming and making sure that his love for this woman, will be shown fully and greatly towards her!

After awhile of giving the same treatment to her right breast as well as letting it go? Haku, after cumming inside of the girl, who also released her essence with her. Let out a yelp and was slammed up against the boy's chest. Feeling his face and head going right between her boobs, as her large mounds engulfed him inside her cleavage: as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck screaming and moaning loudly, as the boy. Had switch their position so that she was now sitting upward and on his lap, bouncing and thrusting now up and down against his hard manhood in a sitting position.

Grunting out each time she will be forced to bounce up and down against him, as she tries desperately to meet and match his speed at this position. But couldn't or is unable to because of her needing to hold onto the boy, as she felt him pulling his head out from her cleavage. With wincing eyes and gritting teeth, tries hard to smile up to her and reach up to her face to kiss her. But is unable too and just decides, to kiss and suckle against the top of her breasts in this position. Making Mia to thrust her head down against his neck, moaning so loud she felt like her voice will start breaking or start loosing her voice from all this loving they were sharing.

Xxx

They exceeded their time limit for the oil body massage time share. As the two have been going at each other for nearly two hours, with Mia and Haku. Now reaching their limits as the female hyuga woman, is being ganged up by four different Haku water clones! The original laying on top of her and thrust ever so fast inside her womanhood: releasing inside of her so much that the woman, could feel herself bulging a bit from how much essence of the boy is inside of her. All the while treating to himself with her breasts, by grabbing them and pushing them harshly together! Feeling like they have gotten bigger during all of their love making.

Mia can also feel one of the clones, or in this case the first clone. Underneath her, holding her down by wrapping his arms around her sides and stomach. Thrusting up against her other entrance, forcing the woman to shake and shift around against his womanhood. Making her feel the eight inch meat, rub and knead against the inside of her walls; while doing this though? It is also having the original Haku own manhood do the same by rubbing and kneading against her inner walls as well!

The woman muffled moaning and growls could be heard, as she had the second water clone of Haku. Forcing his manhood in and out of her mouth, as the mother during their love making with Haku. Wanted his member inside of her mouth again, as she really enjoyed suckling it and licking the hard flesh inside of her mouth. The feeling of it stretching out her cheeks, entering near the back of her throat and the feel of his rushing essence pouring inside of her mouth? Felt exhilarating too her and was glad the boy went with it for her. As she breath harshly through her nose and trying her best, to lick and suck around the clones girth much as possibly, hearing him growl out and moan from her expertise mouth.

As while the last two clones had the mother start grabbing their own manhood with her hands, rubbing and kneading against them. As she pumps her hands forward and back against them, using and focusing chakra around her hands to enhance the pleasure and feeling around them. In which Haku, is doing the same for her boobs. All of them were going at each other like frantic rabbits, all wanting to feel that last build up release of theirs and let it all out with one big finale!

In which it all came sooner and expected as everyone of them. All let out one finale growl of pleasure and began releasing themselves, inside and out on their loves. Mia feeling the essence rushing through her mouth and down her throat, as she tries desperately to swallow much of it as she could. Only to pulling out with a loud gasp of breath, with a smile on her face. Feeling the clones in front of her and in her hands, releasing and covering her lightly with their essences. She then felt Haku and the clone underneath her also releasing heavily inside of her womanhood and one entrance, with the feeling of being full and bulging once more exciting her; as she felt pleasure running up through her spine and causing her to visibly shake, and then laughed lightly. When all of the clones burst out of existence and splashing water on both her and Haku: washing away some of the essence covering her face and the sweat build up the two had over the two hours of sex.

With the clone underneath her washing against her back and stomach; leaving just her and Haku tired and exhausted on the massage chair. Panting and breathing heavily, as they tried to regain much energy and strength they could to start moving again "Mia-chan..." Haku started while lifting his head up to look at her, as she looks back at him with a hum of her voice. "I really do meant what I said earlier...your not alone anymore." The boy then crawled up too her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. As the two shudder from feeling the boy, pulling out from inside of her in order to kiss her and began chuckling at one another.

As Mia hugged her arms around him and nuzzle her forehead against his with a giggled "and I meant what I said about loving you Haku...love you so much and am glad, we were able to tell each other and share it." she then laughed lightly while pulling away. "Now come on...we better get changed and dressed...we exceeded our time in here." causing Haku to laugh and groan lightly, as the two can definitely feel their muscles protesting about them wanting to move. But knew they have too as their VIP membership cards, don't last really long and can only stay in the rooms for a good amount of time.

They are welcome to stay and use one of their apartment rooms, in case they want to stay another day here at the spa. As well as recuperate from any stress and hard days they had. In which the two of them are definitely going to accept, as they don't want to be crippled when they head back too the Leaf village.

Once they got dressed and head on out towards the main lobby, for how they can register a room for the night? They were approached by the manager as the woman; tapped against Mia shoulders, causing the Hyuga mother to turn around and then smiled at the person who tapped on her "Did you find everything alright?" the manager asks with a smile.

In which no doubt the two of them did considering how much they are glowing and beaming with great smiles on their faces. Compared to their sorrow looks they had earlier in the day "Oh quite, it was amazing here. You guys definitely know what you are doing", Mia announced with a tilt of her head with a big smile. As Haku also nodded his head with his own smile and giving a thumbs up, earning a giggle form the manager.

"Well then glad to be of help and service, for rooms just head up on the second floor. Down one of the halls to your left: room is 103." She then raised her hands from the two about to ask how she knew, they wanted a place to stay "trust me...between the springs, yoga and full body oil massage? Both your muscles and Chakra networks will be trying to start working again, from being so relaxed and stressed free? Your ninja senses won't work properly or sense any danger once you leave." earning couple empty stares from the mother and son.

In which the manager happily went behind them and then points their direction, towards couple of ninjas who just got done with their treatments. Heading on up towards the second floor, looking all relaxed and stress free: while stating how they were unable to sense anything after stepping outside for a few minute.

"OH okay I get it now", began Mia with a firm nod and looks at the manager "because we are relaxed and not so stressed out? We won't be able to pick up on any danger surrounding us, or nearby ninja...actually?" and that is where she caught onto why the manager wanted them too have a room! Mia was unable to even pick up those nearby ninjas, not even Haku who had a shock expression on his face.

So without arguing and seeing the truth behind her words. The two lovers head on up towards the second floor; to get some food and dinner for the night and sleep off what they've experienced today. As the woman and the girl at the counter, stared at one another with them suddenly being covered by puff of smoke.

Revealing to be Tsunade and Shizune, replacing the two woman earlier on their spots laughing and snickering at one another as Shizune states "alright I guess owe you that 700 ryo bet huh?" joked the assistant towards her mentor. Only to smile when Tsunade waved it off, as she already made a bet with other Jonin and senseis back in the leaf village.

"Nah keep it Shizune, besides", she then cracks a big grin. "I think 'we' are going to get more than just 700 ryo once we return back to the leaf." she then gave a evil snicker, along with Shizune own adorable laughter. As she then raises her head up and asks with a finger pointing towards where the two disappeared.

"Lady Tsunade I am curious..." Shizune paused her sentence for a bit and watches her mentor turning her head towards her with a curious look. "Besides separating their team...is this actually one of the reasons why you did so? Is because, you don't want their love to over best them during a mission?"

Which the response she got was a shake of her head, snickering some more at the confusing look the assistant gave "then...what was the reason?"

"Oh the reason behind splitting apart Team Miakuno, is so that we will have even amount of Genin working with their respectful teams." Tsunade began as she lifted up one finger "Team Kakashi, needed a member after Sasuke went rogue on us. So Haku was the replacement needed for the team, as well figure it suited for him too hang out with Naruto and Sakura." she then lifts up another finger which Shizune already knows where Ino belongs, only to smiled when Tsunade then said.

"And secondly, the reason why I had the two separate from each other. Is so that not only will Mia, be able to get money during her job as Anbu, but Haku as well while working with Team Kakashi and doing missions with him." Tsunade then rests a shoulder on the counter laughing lightly "I wanted to see how much affection the two of them actually has for each other; ever since Mia adopted Haku and raised him. I had suspicion the mother and son, were starting to develop romantic interests with one another unintentionally, without knowing. So..." Which Tsunade wasn't really proud of doing it.

"I had the team split apart, to see just how much the two meant for each other...and seeing the results, and how happy they are now?" The woman turns and faces up towards the second floor of the building. Where the two new lovers have disappeared too "...I don't regret ever splitting them apart. As it gave both Mia and Haku the time, to look deep inside themselves and come to the conclusion if they truly think they are meant for each other."

"Thus why you gave Mia and Haku the two week off...had Haku purposely win the VIP membership cards for our secret spa resort, and offered them the three courses." Shizune couldn't help but laugh with her hand covering her mouth. "In a way", only to then laughed some more when Tsunade glared at her playfully, wiggling a finger at her.

"I did not manipulate them. I only directed them in the right directions. Now come on get your disguise back on. We have a business to run too", which Shizune couldn't help but nod and went to do the transformation jutsu again. Only to blush profusely when Tsunade jokingly said half across the room "I am still going try and find someone for you too Shizune, I don't care what it takes!" and laughed her head off when Shizune yelled at her. As the Fifth Hokage has deemed this mission to bring two lovers together...a success, as well as giving Haku and Mia what they always wanted.

A family.


End file.
